A New Light On The Road
by ithatreader
Summary: [Emison AU] Do you believe in destiny? Do you believe in miracles? Do you believe that God would give you a second chance with the love of your life? Do you believe that love can overcome everything, even death?
1. She's Gone

**A/N: Heeeeeeeeeeeey. Before anything, there are some things I want you to know. First, my mother language isn't english so it might be some grammatical and spelling errors for which I apologize beforehand.**

 **Second, this story isn't mine. I'm adapting it from a fanfic that I read some year ago (about six years, maybe) and I though** ** _"hell, why not?"_** **; the original work is in spanish (if you must know) and it's written in first person POV, but I am changing that and I am re-writing it for a third person perspective. Also, I am trying to add more in the story so basically this is a co-authored story.**

 **Third, the story is short. Maybe only 11 chapters.**

 **Italics are thoughts, flashbacks and emphasis on the words.**

 **Well, I guess I'll see you at the bottom. Happy reading.**

* * *

"Family of Alison Fields?" the doctor said, pulling Emily out of her thoughts. She stood up and walked towards the doctor; her legs felt cramped as she had walk for hours without stopping, her mind was racing with infinity of scenarios, her hands were sweating and she felt a big knot in the pit of her stomach.

"I am her wife" Emily said once she was in front of the man, the doctor examined her from top to bottom before handing her some paperwork.

"Well… Mrs. Fields, I need you to sign a responsive. Your wife's in a delicate state right now. There are some complications and we just can save the baby or… your wife" the doctor explained. Emily just looked at him. _It can't be true_ was the only thing she could think of. Everything went perfectly fine during pregnancy, the appointments said so. Emily was so lost in her mind, thinking why this was happening; what was she going to do? _One life for another, my wife for my kid, my kid for my wife._ It was until the voice of the doctor snapped her out of her inner argument.

"Ma'am, I need to go back to the OR. The life of your child or your wife is at stake". The brunette, with shaking hands took the paperwork and look at the man.

"Where do I sign to save my wife?" The doctor looked at her and nodded his head. "Here and here". Emily signed the papers with the idea of having done the right thing and for the first time in a long time she prayed to God for her wife and child. _Please God, I'll do anything but please don't take them away from me._

Time passed slowly, minutes seemed like hours and Emily was losing herself more and more in her thoughts. Thoughts about their future, about beautiful memories; Emily begged and swore silent promises in case both, Alison and the baby would be saved; she remembered the day she found out that the treatment had worked and Alison was pregnant.

 _"Ali, I'm home" Emily shouted as soon as she opened the front door. It was a little over 8 pm when she came back from work and she was exhausted. It had been a long day. "Babe?" She called again taking off her shoes and hanging the jacket near the door waiting for a reply. Nothing._

 _She walked into the living room hoping to see Alison there sleeping in the couch, but once she entered the room she saw no one. The brunette furrowed her eyebrows._ Maybe she's out, _she thought. Without giving it more importance, the brunette went upstairs towards hers and Alison's room; she was desperate to take a shower. The first thing that caught her eye once she was near the room was that the door was slightly open and the light was on. The second thing was the white teddy bear that sat on the middle of the bed she saw when she opened the door. Emily made her way towards the stuffed animal which held a card that she took._ For the little one, _it read and, in front of the toy, was a stick with a bow. Confusion was written all over the brunette's face. Leaving the card in the bed, she took the stick for inspection._

 _"What the… a pregnancy test?" she asked to no one. Slowly, the brunette undid the bow which covered the part that showed the result. When the bow was gone, she looked carefully._

 _Two lines._

 _Pregnant._

 _Emily was still with a confused look and some seconds had to pass until realization took over her. A smile started to form on her face and a joyful laugh left her mouth at the time she turned around to be meet by the icy blue eyes she loved the most. Only one stride was enough to be in front of Alison and swiftly Emily pulled her in a strong hug. The blonde returned the embrace just as strong as Emily's. After a few seconds, the brunette broke the embrace only to cup Alison's face and bring her close to her lips close to hers and kiss her. The kiss was slow and full of love, full of dreams and illusions. Full of promises. No words needed to be said. When the air became a necessity, they pull apart resting their forehead together._

 _"You're pregnant" Emily said just above a whisper. She felt like she was at the top of the world._

 _"Yeah, a month and a half" Alison replied using her thumb to catch a tear that had managed to escape from Emily's eyes. For the past year they both had tried to get pregnant but after three attempts and a lot of money spent, they began to lose hope to bring a child to this world. This was their little miracle._

 _"God, I love you so much" Emily said before she leaned in to place a chaste kiss on Alison's lips._

 _"I love you too, Em"._

The brunette tried to appear calm, although that was the last thing she had. She felt like she was in an alternative universe. Emily snapped out of her inner thoughts when she felt that someone was approaching her. Unsure, she looked up to see the same middle-age doctor walking in her direction. Emily stood up as if driven by a spring and with two big steps she was already in front of the doctor.

"How is Alison? Well, how are they?" Emily said desperately.

Silence.

A lump in Emily's throat began to form in the absence of response.

"W-why aren't you answering? Are they ok? Please, tell me!" Emily stuttered, there was fear in her voice now. The doctor stared at her with a neutral face, waiting for the brunette to calm down so he could speak.

"Mrs. Fields, your daughter is fine…" a smile lit up Emily's face.

"Daughter?" Emily beamed. _Alison is gonna be so happy,_ Emily thought hoping the little girl to look like Alison.

"And Alison? How is she?" Emily asked still with a smile in her face. The expression in the doctor's face change for a moment. There was a hint of sympathy and pity. For a reason, he couldn't find the courage to give the news, which was strange because he has been doing this for almost 25 years. The doctor lowered his head and took a deep breath before looking up at the desperate brunette again. His expression impassive.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Fields. She didn't make it".

Emily's smile disappeared.

The brunette was petrified. The sound had stopped and all she could think were the doctor's last words.

 _She didn't make it._

Her legs were shaking. She felt that the world was falling on her. No sound came out of her mouth; her words were stuck in her throat. She screamed but it was all in his mind. Emily wanted to believe she was in a stupid nightmare and she was going to wake up scared and crying, and Alison would be there to comfort her, to hug her and tell her that everything was going to be alright and she was going to lay her head on Alison's chest and cling to her and relax with the aroma and warmth of her body and the next morning she would wake up to see Alison´s smile.

But no.

There she was in a cold hospital corridor receiving the worst news of her existence. Her legs couldn't support her weight anymore; she felt that someone was holding her preventing her from falling and being seated in one of the chairs that were there. So many things went through her mind. She wanted to scream, to cry but the only thing she could do was seeing that the doctor was still in front of her.

"You don't know how sorry I am, ma'am. We did everything we could so your wife and your daughter could be saved but… it was impossible". Emily glared at him dead in the eye; a terrible rage fooled her in an instant when she remembered what _he_ made her sign. Suddenly, Emily stood up and grabbed tightly the collar of the doctor's scrubs.

"What the fuck!? Isn't it supposed that I _signed_ that stupide responsive?" Emily hissed, gritting her teeth in fury. The doctor looked at her frightened by her reaction. "Please, calm down or else I'll have to sedate you". Emily's knuckles were almost white due to the force with which she held the doctor. Reluctant, Emily let go off him but never took her gaze from him, her hands clenched into fists. He changed his expression.

"Look, you were given a responsive to sign, yeah; but Alison was also given one and she sign for their daughter. In this case, where the responsive are different, the doctors in charge decided to save the one who had more chances to survive and that was your little girl" The middle-age man explained.

"So, my wife… she sacrificed her life to save our daughter's?" she asked, her voice cracking with emotion.

"I truly am sorry…" the doctor made a pause asking silently to the brunette for her name. "Emily" she said with shaking voice. "Alright, Emily. I have to go. Excuse me". Emily watched him go as she sat back in the chair. She put her head in her hands, running her fingers through her hair in a sign of despair. What was she going to do? What would it be of her? What was she going to do with a baby who was going to need her mother? The idea of adoption crossed her mind. If she gave her for adoption, she would have parents who would take care of her and give her what she couldn't give her, _love,_ because all the love Emily had was gone with Alison.

It was for the best.

 _The best? The best for whom?_ She could believe she was thinking in that way. Give away their little miracle? Something so expected by both? Their illusions? She could do that; that little girl was Alison's daughter and if Emily loved her as much as she claimed to do, she had to protect this child with her life in memory of her wife; but again, what was she going to do? Instinctively, Emily took her cellphone and dialed a number, the number of the only person who could help her at that moment.

"Hello?" It was heard from the other side of the line.

"Spence… i-it's Emily. I'm… I'm in the hospital right now. Alison…" Emily choked. She couldn't say it to her over the phone. "What happened? Is Alison ok?" Spencer asked worried. Emily didn't know what to say or what to do. The tears she had repressed began to betray her as Spencer asked her about Alison's condition.

"I brought Alison in because she started to feel contractions and… and she went into labor" at this point the tear made it impossible for Emily to continue. She tried to take deep breaths to calm down but that wasn't working and her whimpers soon became sobs. She was on the verge of a meltdown.

"Listen, I'm on my way, just calm down ok? I know that having a child is the biggest emotion but, why didn't you tell me? Well, you know what? I'll be there in 10". Spence rambled before hanging up without giving Emily the chance to explain that Alison had died.

The brunette sighed and put away her phone. She walked to the chairs that surrounded the waiting room and once more she sat down, she could only wait for Spencer's arrival. She didn't know how she was going to tell Spencer that her best friend, her almost sister was gone. Emily thought in the words Spencer said. _A child, the biggest emotion? Yeah, maybe._ But that didn't matter in that moment, the brunette felt unprotected, she needed somebody's hug. _No._ No somebody's hug. _Hers._ Only her could put her at ease, made her feel good, but how? She was _gone._ But, what if it was a joke? Emily hadn't seen Alison yet. _She has to be fine._ Emily walked towards the corridor that connected with the OR and opened the first pair of doors with a loud slam. A nurse came out of the second pair of doors which were those to the OR.

"Miss, this is a restricted area. Only authorized staff can pass". She exclaimed blocking Emily's path.

"Look, _miss,_ my wife is in there and I want to see her!" Emily screamed; she didn't care what she was told; she was determinate to pass through whoever was in front of her in order to see Alison. The nurse was still arguing with Emily when the door to the OR opened. Emily stood still watching while the nurse kept talking to her and for the brunette it felt like time went in slow motion. The double doors opened wide as a stretcher came out and in it a body covered with by a white sheet. The young nurse followed the tall woman's gaze and Emily took the opportunity to sneak pass the nurse and practically run to where the stretcher was.

Emily took a deep and long breath trying to put her emotions under control. Her body and mind felt exhausted, her hands shaking and sweating. She closed her eyes and slowly she lifted the sheet. Taking another breath, she opened her eyes and in that instant, the reality came over her. A strangled sob got caught in her throat and her trembling hands flew to her face covering her mouth. She took a few steps back, horrified by what her eyes saw. Pale skin. Dull hair. Blue lips. That wasn't her Alison anymore.

That was just a lifeless body.

Without realizing it, Emily ended up her back leaning against the wall slipping slowly to the floor. She buried her head between her knees and started to cry like a little girl; the world vanished around her. She didn't know where she was and who she was anymore. The only thing that was in her head was that now she was alone in the world. _This isn't happening. Damn it, Emily! Wake the fuck up!_ She started to hyperventilate, her heart bumped against her ribcage and her vision became increasingly blurred every second.

She didn't know how much time had passed, everything around her became surreal and she kept crying uncontrollably. It was until she felt a hand softly caressing her head that she finally looked up to see Spencer watching her with a sad look. Emily tried to stand up but Spencer didn't allow it.

"Spence, Alison…" she tried to speak though her sobs.

"Shh, it's okay. They already told me what happened. Relax, everything is going to be okay" Spencer whispered with tear streaming down her face. Emily couldn't help it and threw herself into Spencer's arms and started to cry once more.

It had been two hours before Emily was calmer but she was still trying to assimilate her crushing reality; Spencer was taking care of all the paperwork while Emily focused her eyes on the waves that formed in her coffee every time she moved the paper cup. She didn't realize when Spencer came close to her.

"Em, you can go see you daughter now" Spencer spoke with infinite tenderness. Emily didn't take her eyes off the coffee. "I don't want to. You can go" Emily's voice was dry and annoyed. Spencer looked at her with an incredulous expression.

"She _is_ your daughter, Emily!" Spencer yelled. Anger flooded Emily, her free hand balled into a fist and her chest was heaving. She stood up to face Spencer, resentment evident in her eyes. "Because of that girl my Alison, _my wife_ is dead" Spencer raised her hand and slapped her, _hard_. She was looking at her with a frown. Emily didn't dare to move.

"How can you say such stupidity?" She growled. Disappointment written all over her face.

"It is the only truth! And for your own sake, do _not_ touch me again" Emily hissed, her hand covering her painful cheek. "Is that a threat?" Spencer faced her. They stood there, looking at each other with a heavy gaze. Neither one of them looked away from the other. Emily jaw was clenched, her breathing was heavy. She was ready to say something when a nurse approached.

"Ladies, this is a hospital; I need you to calm down or I'll call security to escort you out of the building" the nurse stepped between them. "I came to tell you that you can now go see the baby". Emily and Spencer were still staring at each other with hatred.

"Look, if you're stupid enough to blame an innocent child for something that probably was meant to happen, it is your problem but I _am_ going to see her" Spencer started to walk towards the nursery area and Emily, grumpily followed her. Both were directed to a special section where they were given the little girl. Spencer took the baby; Emily, with the arms crossed over her chest, looked out of the corner of her eye Spencer's movements.

"Aren't you going to carry her? Spencer extended her arms to Emily showing her the baby. The brunette move forward with fear and took her little girl in her arms. Three seconds later Emily couldn't contain her emotions. _God, she looks like Alison._ Emily couldn't articulate a word; tears fell from her eyes without her making an effort to stop them. The baby was crying too.

"H-hi, sweetie. Welcome to this world, beautiful" Emily cooed and as if by magic, the baby stopped crying. "Spence, did you see that?" She beamed, a large smile plastered in her face. "Yes, she recognized your voice" Emily remembered all those afternoons in which she and Alison spent cuddling in the couch, imagining how their baby would be, she hugging Alison or with her head in Alison's womb speaking to the baby, thinking what would be her name. Beautiful memories that now were painful.

"What's her name?" Spencer questioned, snapping Emily out of her trance. There was silent for a few minutes. Emily was thinking about how to name her daughter. She thought of all the arguments Alison and her had about what their child's name would be. " _If our child were a boy, we could decide later; but if it's a girl, I want to name her Camille"_ Alison had told her. Emily just wanted her to have Alison's name.

"Lauren Camille. That's her name" Emily declared with a small smile on her face. "Hey, Lauren" the brunette returned her attention to the little girl in her arms. Little Lauren had her eyes opened and although she knew it was too early to know what color her eyes would be, Emily was one-hundred percent sure they would be the same as her mother's. Blues.

"What are you thinking?" Emily broke the silence that had formed, turning to see Spencer who had a serious and thoughtful expression.

"Have you spoken with her family?" Upon hearing her answer, Emily's smile vanished. It was true. She hadn't spoken to her family yet. Emily didn't know how to tell them what had happened because since Alison left her house, she and Emily had only gone a few times and the visits always ended badly. Emily could recall the last time the both of them went to visit. It was a few days after we learned that Alison was pregnant. Her mother went nuts, screaming and ranting about how they were _unnatural,_ spitting about how two disgusting lesbians could give a good education to a child without waiting for them to turn out a fag or dyke.

After the visit, Alison told Emily that if her parents wanted to know their granddaughter or grandson, they would look for them. Alison's tears were the trigger to prevent Emily from contradicting her. The truth was that the brunette wanted to tell her that she had to be close to her family since not even her own family wanted to know about her for the same reasons.

Emily continued to stare at her baby. She didn't know how to tell her daughter's grandparents that their daughter was dead. Lauren smiled involuntarily, plunged into a deep sleep. Emily heard the footsteps of someone approaching, making her and Spencer to turn around. The same nurse who had guided them to the room to meet Lauren told them the visiting time was over and that Alison's body was ready for the funeral. Reluctantly, Emily passed her daughter over to the nurse after kissing her on the forehead and promising that she would return for her to take her home.

"Where are we going?" Spencer asked while both women made their way to the hospital's parking lot.

"I have to find Alison's phone, you're right. I need to tell her family" Emily's tone was serious.

"Mmh, yeah but are you going to let them be present at the funeral?" Spencer inquired looking directly into Emily's brown eyes. "I know they don't deserve to be there because of everything they had put us through, but they are her _family_. Besides, they have the right to meet their granddaughter".

"Here, I'll drive". Spencer volunteered when they almost reached the car, but Emily shook her head, opening the driver's door. "No, this is my car. I am driving." Spencer got closer to her and snapped the keys from Emily's hands. "No, you're not. You are all over the place. Now, come on." Spencer hopped into the driver's seat and started the engine, leaving a dismayed Emily standing in the same place. "Are you coming or not?" A mocking smile was drawn on her face. Emily shook her head and walked towards the passenger's seat. Once she was seated with the seatbelt on, Emily leaned her head against the window so that Spencer wouldn't see the tears that silently escaped her eyes; the car still emanated Alison's smell. Emily knew she had to be strong but it was almost impossible since her strength had always been Alison.

From the day she met Alison, something within her told her that she should protect that girl because she was still that, a girl. Emily started to lose herself in her thoughts; she began to remember how they had met, the way she looked at her, how Alison found out about her homosexuality. Alison pushed Emily away and it was a shocking surprise when Emily saw her standing at the front door. Once Emily opened the door, Alison pushed her inside the house and kissed Emily with passion. Emily smiled at the memory.

Then she recalled when they decided to keep their relationship as a secret. Her smile was gone when she remembered the look of horror on Alison's parents when they learned the truth. Jessica instantly called Emily´s parents, who came to the DiLaurentis house and found out about their relationship in a heartbeat. Pam, Emily's mother, with great hatred slapped Emily in front of Alison and her parents, but Emily didn't care; the only thing that mattered to Emily was that she didn't want to be separated from Alison, but that wasn't the case. Kenneth decided to kick her out, Alison was no longer welcomed in their house and Jessica only muttered her agreement without showing a single hint of sympathy for her daughter. Emily's parents felt the same.

It had been some time since that incident, approximately six years, and Emily and Alison were no longer kids. With great effort, the both of them managed to finish college and now that they had economic stability to have children, this was happening. More tears came down her cheeks. What was going to happen? How was she going to tell them what had happened to her?

Emily didn't realize they had arrived at her house until Spencer opened the door and offered her hand to help her get out of the car. They walked slowly towards the front door. Emily looked down at the floor, her body felt heavy. The short distance from the driveway to the porch seemed eternal. She was anxious. She was scared. She was lost. She tried to calm her breathing. _Inhale. Hold. Exhale. Inhale. Hold. Exhale._ She kept repeating to herself. They climbed the four stairs of the porch and stayed there for a few minutes. None of them spoke.

Emily shut her eyes and took a shaking breath; the lump in her throat was getting bigger and bigger. She rubbed her hands on her jeans and sighed. "Okay" she said under her breath. She placed her hand on the door handle and took a deep breath once more. When she opened the door and entered, a torrent of emotions and memories hit her. Her aroma was impregnated in everything in the house. Emily felt that the house had turned against her to remind her Alison. Her aroma, the portraits, her decorations. _Everything._

The brunette went upstairs to their room; before opening the door, she looked up to the ceiling and she released the breath she didn't know she was holding. With her trembling hands she opened the door and she could still see Alison there sleeping peacefully. She went to the bed and sat down in Alison's side caressing the mattress. Something wet fell on her hand. It was the tears that had formed in her eyes and that she had tried to contain; now they were falling fast without stopping. Emily grabbed Alison's pillow, it still smelled like her, she clung to it and let her emotions take control of her body. The brunette remembered that under Alison's pillow was the remote of the small sound system they owned. Emily decided to turn it on and hit the play button. The device began to play flooding the silent room with that song that Alison liked so much.

The soft melody of the piano began to be heard, and soon afterwards, the solo guitar came. Absently, Emily began to sing. She could still hear Alison's voice singing too. "…I was so untrue; I can't live without her love. In my life…" Emily's words barely came out of her mouth. She was still hugging Alison's pillow and her stare seemed lost. "Lady, won't you save me? My heart belongs to you…" The brunette kept singing, but something made her snapped out of her daze to put closely attention to the lyrics of the song. _She's gone, out of my life. She's gone; I find it so hard to go on… "_ What the hell?" she breathed out. The song was now hurting Emily; her body filled with rage.

 _She's gone, out of my life._

Alison was gone, out of Emily's life.

Those words repeated incessantly in her head. Emily took the remote and repeated the song again. Over and over and over again, the words were buried like knives in her heart. _If she loved you, she wouldn't have gone,_ her mind told her. "I loved her, why did she leave me?" Emily lay back on the bed and curled up into a ball still with Alison's pillow clung to her chest.

"W-why!? Why did you leave me!? I-if I love y-you so much" Emily screamed. In a fit of anger, she got up and threw everything that was in her reach. She tear the sound system up and threw it through the window. "Why did she leave me all alone? If she knew I love her" Emily had finally lost it. She approached the vanity and swept everything that was on it. She looked at herself at the mirror. That wasn't her. In an instant, Emily's fist connected with her reflection, causing the mirror to break into a thousand pieces.

A sharp pain pierce her head, making her sit on the floor. She racked her hands through her hair and felt something trickle down his cheek. Blood. At first, the brunette thought it was from her head but when she turned her hand, she realized it was from there that the blood emanated. Emily didn't make the effort to stop the bleeding. She just watched how the red liquid ran freely down her hand and arm. She didn't care to bleed out; nothing was the same for her anymore.

Without Alison, nothing mattered.

* * *

 **Well, maybe that wasn't a happy reading. Oops.**

 **So, it's the first chapter and Alison is already dead, and of course Emily is devastated. And of course, I am a bitch for bringing this to you, but I promise everything is going to be fine. You just need to stick with me and read till the end. It is really good, I swear.**

 **Again, I apologized for whichever grammatical error you may have found. My knowledge of english expressions sucks, but I am trying.**

 **Next chapter: Alison's funeral aaaand more drama, because let's face it! Life without drama isn't life.**

 **Oh and if you're wondering the name of the song is called "She's gone" by STEELHEART (which is, actually, one of my favs songs).**

 **Bye for now.**

 **-A**


	2. Sleep Well, My Angel

**Hello again. Welcome back.**

 **I had planned to update on Sunday but one, I got sick. Like really sick that I thought I was going to die (no kidding) and spent two days with IV *sighs*. But I'm ok now.**

 **Also, translating** ** _and_** **adapting the story is harder than I thought. There are some words in spanish that doesn't exist in english and some phrases that can't be translated literally and just... ugh! But that is not going to stop me from bringing you this story.**

 **Well, I think I'll see you at the bottom; so without further ado, happy reading.**

 **Or not...**

What is death? Death is a word that a lot of people are afraid of. It is a state that nobody has come back to tell you what it feels, what is like, what had happened. It's something very difficult to say and describe and there are time when you want to be the one who's dead; the one inside the casket.

That was how Emily felt.

In that moment, she wanted to be the one inside the box that was in front of her, not her Alison. In the distance, she saw a lot of people. Some sad, others talking softly and even some oblivious of what was happening. Emily didn't care in the slightest; she was too deep in her world to do so. In her mind, she was there all alone in an empty room seeing her. The brunette didn't blink once; she just started directly to the casket. Emily snapped out of her daze when she felt a hand in her shoulder.

"How's your hand, Em?" Spencer asked her softly. Emily looked up to see her and then turned her gaze to her bandaged hand. It had been something stupid what she had done. Fortunately, Spencer had gone upstairs to see what was going on when she heard the turmoil and could stop the bleeding on time. Emily let Spencer treat her. She never said a word and neither did Spencer, although Emily was physically there, her mind was miles away.

"I feel…" she trailed off, "…good. It doesn't hurt anymore". She declared as if at that moment she could feel that way. Emily looked back up at Spencer and smile slightly at her; Spencer returned the gesture and sat down next to the brunette, putting her arm around Emily's shoulders to give her a side hug. Emily let her because she needed someone's protection. Time kept going and Emily was still with her eyes focused on the casket. It was not until later that she remembered her baby and diverted her attention to Spencer.

"Where's my daughter?" Emily began to scan the room, looking for her but she couldn't see her anywhere. "Don't worry, she's with my mom. They are in the kitchen; I was with them." Spencer reassured her and took her hand to give her and light squeeze. "Is she asleep?" She asked returning her gaze to the casket. "Yeah, she's a cute little angel. She behaves too well and she almost doesn't cry". Spencer informed. Emily sighed, _a little angel that was sent to me to move on from the death of the woman I was madly in love with._ She looked back at Spencer who was still watching her waiting for an answer. Emily remained pensive; she still hadn't thanked Spencer for everything she had done. She took care of everything because Emily just wasn't in a proper state of mind.

"Spence?" She whispered; Spencer turned to her with a smile.

"Yeah?" Emily took her hand and peered down in thought; after a moment she raised her head and looked into her eyes which were glossy with dark circles under them. Her face, although she smiled at her, looked tired. Emily hadn't stopped to think that she was also suffering since Alison was her best friend; she was the only one who, after finding out that her parents had kicked her out and the reason why, kept talking to her and supported her in what she needed. Now, she was doing the same thing for her.

"I just want to thank you for everything you've done for me. Not anybody would offer to take care of what I had to do." She paused a moment. "You're a great friend, a great girl and you have great strength. I know you loved Alison like a sister and now she's gone now; I just hope to continue having your friendship and—" Spencer interrupted her ramble with a soft squeeze.

"Hey, never doubt that ok? Alison was my sister; maybe not by blood but by sentiment. Besides, you are like my sister-in-law. I've come to appreciate and love you very much. You have won that affection thanks to the love you had for her and now there's little Lauren." Emily smiled at the mention of her daughter. "It's not that I think you're incapable of taking care of her, but I think I'll have to help you…" she let out a breathy laugh. "Well, if you want me to…" Spencer murmured shyly, peering down in shame. Emily could help but hug her; Spencer was being really nice to her and she knew she was going to need her when she tried to rearrange her life.

"Well, well! My daughter is still in that casket and you are already looking for a substitute." A voice snarled behind her. Emily was still hugging Spencer when she heard that voice she hoped to never hear again. Her body tensed, filled with rage as she heard those words. She wanted to get up from her seat and face them but Spencer didn't allow it. She whispered in Emily's ear, telling her not to fall into provocations and remain calm. The brunette followed Spencer's instructions and took a deep breath before breaking the hug and turning to see her mother-in-law.

"Mrs. Dilaurentis. It's good to see you here". Emily said with an ironic smile. She stood up but Spencer was still holding her waist. "You are a hypocrite whore! I'm not happy to be here, at my daughter's funeral; my little girl!" That filled Emily with more rage. She let go of Spencer's grip and walked towards Jessica but Jason, Alison's brother, stood in front of her blocking her way. Obviously, he was taller and stronger than her; he could easily push her and sent her away but he just looked at her, waiting for her reaction. Emily sighed heavily and looked around her; she realized everyone was watching. She didn't want to make a fuss at her wife's funeral; she wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of seeing her lose control so she took two steps back and moved to the side trying to address her mother-in-law.

"Her little girl, I see." Emily chuckled. "Look, I don't feel like arguing with you, but you know what happened. You know everything that we suffer for your rejection!" she shouted, she couldn't keep hiding her anger.

"And what about your parents, huh?" Jessica spat back. "They didn't act differently than me. They also felt ashamed of the kind of daughter they had, which perverted mine. They turned their back on you in the cruelest possible way and they even moved out of the town to avoid seeing you." She taunted. "At least I tried to be supportive because of the love I had for my daughter, but to you? They abandoned you." People watched and murmured. Emily gave a shit about it, but she was hurt by the truth that Jessica Dilaurentis threw in her face. She was speechless.

"What? Does it hurt to remind it to you?" Jessica sneered. "Well, it doesn't hurt _me._ I allowed you into my house because I loved Alison, but I didn't wanted to see you. I didn't even want to hear from you, but I loved her that's why I accepted it. That was until I found out about the barbarity you had committed!" She spat with venom. "Something so terrible, I'm disgusted at the thought of it because that's a sin; it's not something natural. That attempt to go against nature is what ended my daughter's life".

Emily couldn't take it anymore.

She moved to the right, pretending to walk to that side; Jason quickly moved to the same side but Emily agilely dodged him and moved to the left side walking towards Jessica. She had many frustrated emotions and she wasn't going to allow any more insults of that kind; much less, was Emily going to allow her to mess with the most beautiful thing that life had given her after Alison, her daughter. But before she could do or say anything, someone grabbed her from behind. Emily turned her head to see who it was. It was Spencer. Once again she had prevented Emily from doing something stupid.

"Mrs. Dilaurentis, leave. Please. You're only causing trouble." Spencer hissed. "If Emily wanted you to come here, it wasn't for you to make a fuss. Please, at least respect the memory of your daughter." Emily was still struggling with her to break free, but seeing that it was impossible, she gave up. She had no more strength.

"And who are _you_ to speak to me like that? Do you think you are the owner of the house or something? Or maybe this bitch already had you before my daughter died and you came to see if you could take her place?" Jessica snapped.

"Bullshit! I am just a friend of her daughter and Emily." An ironic laugh left her mouth. "I'm the only one who saw everything they went through; I witnessed the love they had for each other." Jessica grimaced. "What? Does it disgust you? Well, don't. You should be grateful that this woman loved Alison like no one. I _never_ saw Alison cry because of her; she was always so happy and in love. Emily gave her everything; there was no day in which this "hypocrite whore", as you _so nicely_ called her," Spencer mocked, "did not do something to see a smile on her daughter's face. That is love and that is what must have mattered."

Spencer had loosened her grip around Emily while ranting. Emily was calmer now but she was still mad and she could see that her mother-in-law was too. Jessica's face was red, she was really pissed.

"Spencer is right, Mrs. Dilaurentis." Emily spoke with a calm voice. "Now, I'm telling you, you can leave. You have nothing to do here; I think Alison would have done the same. Leave, please." The brunette gestured with her hand the door. The older woman didn't know what to say; she was freeze and not once did she blink; that was until she looked pass Emily's shoulder and fixed her gaze on a point on the house. Emily turned around and followed Jessica's gaze. At the kitchen door was Mrs. Hastings, who had heard the commotion, with a sleeping Lauren in her arms.

Jessica walked towards her and Mrs. Hastings moved backwards. Emily wanted to prevent that woman from approaching her little girl; she didn't know what was going to be Jessica's reaction. She was about to move when someone pulled her by the arm. Thinking it was Spencer, Emily turned to tell her to let go but instead of her friend it was Jason. "Easy, she's not gonna hurt her." He stated trying to reassure the brunette.

Everything happened so fast and, at the same time, so slow. Emily turned her attention back to the inevitable interaction and saw how Jessica lifted the blanket that covered Lauren and looked at her. Time stayed still for a few seconds and tears began to fall on Jessica's face. She extended her arms, asking silently to Mrs. Hastings to hand the little girl over. She complied and the blonde woman held her tenderly. Jessica smiled and turned around to see Jason.

"She's beautiful; she looks like Alison…" she trailed off. "No, she doesn't look like her. My Alison has been reborn." She sniffed, caressing Lauren's pinky cheek. She remained quiet for a few minutes just watching her. After five minutes, she handed back the little girl to Mrs. Hastings, motioned to Jason to follow her and both left in silence. Emily came near Mrs. Hastings and took her baby in her arms. Lauren was awake and for a moment, Emily felt panic; she brought Lauren closer to her chest and kissed her little head. After a while, Emily felt the fatigue took its toll on her body; she wanted to stay awake but her eyelids were heavy with sleep.

"You should rest for a while." Spencer prompted. Emily nodded and went slowly up to her room. She expected to see the mess she made the day before but when she opened the bedroom door, everything was tidy up. She supposed it had been Spencer's work and shrugged it off. Emily lay down and in a heartbeat she was out.

She woke up a couple of hour later feeling that someone was shaking her; it was Mrs. Hastings who had entered the bedroom to inform her that it was time. Emily raked her hands through her hair, it was time to say goodbye forever to the woman she loved the most. She changed her clothes and put a fresh bandage in her hand and went downstairs, counting step by step only for reality to hit her in the face once again. There were a little more people; some approached Emily to give their condolences. A group of men took the coffin on their shoulders and Emily walked behind them, her head bowed. Spencer reached for her and took her arm. They walked to the car in silence; once near the car, Spencer climbed into the passenger seat while Emily went to the back seat and they left for the graveyard; the drive was short. Once they arrived, Emily refused to get off the car; she just stared out the window, motionless. Spencer draw near the car door and opened it, offering her hand to Emily for her to take. Emily took it and hopped out the car, people had already arrived.

They made their way to what would be Alison's grave; everything was so sad and for the first time, Emily came in with a feeling of fear; the feeling so imposing that Emily felt as if all this were some kind of rite. With those thoughts, they came to the grave. Emily shut her eyes close for a moment and when she opened again, the pallbearers had placed the casket in its place without lowering it yet. The priest had begun to pray and the brunette felt how Spencer side-hug her, always showing her support. Spencer gave Emily a rose; she had one in her hand too. Emily bowed her head and for the nth time, she closed her eyes.

 _The rain fell heavily; Alison was clinging to her arm. They were at the funeral of the father of a colleague. Nobody really close, but they attended nonetheless. Everybody around them was crying. The colleague, devastated. His family… The atmosphere was moving but at the same time it was heartbreaking._

 _At the end of the service, they hopped into the car. Emily started the engine and clutched the steering wheel hard with both hands and drew in a deep breath; she didn't know why that scene had impacted her so much. Emily pulled out of her daze when she felt Alison's hand on her arm._

 _"What's wrong, Em?" She smiled sweetly to her. Emily watched her; she was just as beautiful as the day Emily met her._

 _"It's nothing. I just…" she trailed off. "I guess the service impressed me a little." Alison came closer to her and pulled her into a warm embrace; her face buried on the crook of Emily's neck. Emily placed her head over Alison's. They stayed in that position for a few minutes; through the car speakers a song started to play, Emily recognized it immediately._ How ironic, _she thought._

 _"You know…" Alison spoke first. "If I died before you, I wouldn't like you to cry for me." She blurted out. Emily felt a horrendous chill run down her spine and quickly she pulled back from Alison. The blonde looked at her startled and Emily had a serious look on her face._

 _"No, don't you ever say that, not even as a joke." Emily demanded. Alison now looked scared by Emily's harsh tone. "Don't you see that without you I would die? That you're the most beautiful thing life has given me? Emily spoke with a softer voice. She took Alison's chin and pulled her closer to her to give her a chaste kiss on the lips._

 _"Love, that has to happen someday." Alison reasoned caressing Emily's cheek with the back of her hand. "Well, but that is going to happen in many years forward when our grandchildren are all grown up." Emily smiled and kissed her again._

 _"Honey, remember that nothing is for sure and a lot of things can happen and—" Emily cut her off and kissed her one more time. "Let's not think about that because we have a long life ahead us. Let's go home, we're both soaked and I don't want you to get sick." Alison only nodded and Emily started to drive._

Emily broke from her memory and opened her eyes; she wished with all her strength that everything was a nightmare but she knew _this_ was her reality and that she was at Alison's funeral.

 _She was right. Nothing is for sure._

The coffin began to descend slowly and Emily tiredly sighed; fatigue invading her body. "My love, I know what is buried is your body, and your soul rest up there" Emily whispered, looking up to the sky. As a kind of response, a raindrop hit her forehead, seconds after another one and another and it began to drizzle. She returned her gaze to the grave and walked towards it. Emily let herself fall on her knees; she still could reach the lid of the casket. Out of the corner of her eye, something caught her attention. On her left wrist was the bracelet that Alison had given her years ago for their friendship and that Emily didn't take off for anything in the world.

Emily observed the bracelet for a few moments and then she unclasped it; she took off her wedding band and tied it with the bracelet to the rose. She opened the casket slightly, put the flowers into it and got up off the ground; her tears streaming down her face. The brunette couldn't take it anymore so she turned her back to the grave and she clung to Spencer, crying like a little girl.

When the funeral was over, Emily felt drained. She just wanted to go home to sleep and be with her baby. Mrs. Hastings was outside the cemetery waiting for them and in her arms was Lauren. Emily came closer to her and when she was going to take Lauren in her arms, she heard someone spoke behind her.

"There she is, Miss! That's the woman who had my granddaughter!" Jessica Dilaurentis yelled. Emily turned around and saw that Jessica was with another lady and two uniformed men.

"Ma'am, my name is Rose Cornish and I'm a social worker. I came for the little girl." Emily's eyes went wide in shock. "Do you want to take my little girl away from me? No, you can't. She's _my_ daughter!" Emily moved backwards when the social worker came closer to take Lauren from Emily.

"Miss, it is my knowledge that you were the wife of the girl's mother and not _the_ mother. You don't have any legal rights over her so Mrs. Dilaurentis has every right to have the infant." The men drew closer to Emily and she, by instinct, retreated more. "Please, don't do this harder." The social worker said.

"Harder? Please!" Emily scoffed. "I just lost the love of my life and this… woman wants to take my daughter away from me? I don't give a shit what you think, but she _is_ my daughter and I'll be damned if I let you take her." Emily grunted.

"Ma'am please, you need to understand I am just doing my work, don't complicate things." The woman tried to reason. "You can file a case or find a solution with the judge, but for now the custody corresponds to the grandmother." She approached Emily and took the girl. The woman made her way towards her car; Emily wanted to go after her but the officers got in her way. She started to wrestle with the men; one of them grabbed her by the waist and picked her up, but Emily but Emily jabbed him with her elbow in the face. The guy released her and Emily ran to the car; she almost reached the car when somebody held her by the arm and felt something metallic wrap around her wrists. The other man had chased her and now he was handcuffing her. The brunette fought back and stepped on the officer's foot; he had no choice but to submit her. "NO!" Emily desperately pleaded. "Don't take her away from me! She's my baby! SHE IS MY DAUGHTER!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

The car simply drove away.

Emily woke up and grasped the body next to her; she returned the embrace. Emily clung to her chest as much as she could; she cooed her. Emily's breathing began to calm down.

"It's okay, love. It was just a nightmare, it's over now. Relax." She whispered in her ear and kissed the brunette's forehead. Emily turned her head to see her; she was smiling sweetly. Emily returned the smile shyly.

"I hate that stupid nightmare is repeated constantly." Emily shook her head and hurled her legs out the bet, sitting in the edge of the mattress; she hugged her from behind and planted a light kiss on the back of Emily's neck. The brunette's mind was whirling and the kisses kept adamant on her nape and began to go down her neck, coming up again a few seconds later, nibbling her earlobe.

"Come back to sleep, love. Come with me, please?" Her warm breath against her ear sent shivers down Emily's spine; her voice became seductively provocative and her hands wandered up her stomach under her tank top. Emily moaned quietly. They were silent for a few seconds. The brunette closed her eyes and concentrated on the feel of the kisses on her neck and the hands caressing the skin of her abdomen, she placed her hands atop hers brought them up to her breast. The kisses stopped and Emily twirled her head, looking for her lips. They melted into a slow but passionate kiss. Emily had goose bumps when she felt her lover's fingers playing with her nipples; Emily broke the kiss and smiled at her. She shoved her down the mattress and straddled her; the brunette was at her mercy.

Her hands roamed once more inside her tank top, barely scratching the sides of Emily's body causing a tingling in her stomach. She brought her face closer to Emily's and kissed her again; her hands traveled to the brunette's waist and tugged on the hem of Emily's tank top. Emily helped her to take it off and her breast sprang free. Without hesitation, she dipped down and took one of the already hardened nipples into her mouth and teased the tender bud with her teeth giving Emily an exquisite pleasure that made her gasp.

Her hot lips trailed down Emily's stomach, kissing every inch of her exposed skin, leaving a trail of ecstasy behind. She hooked up two fingers against Emily's bottoms and tugged on them, leaving Emily naked before her. She looked at her and licked her lips. She continued with the kisses alternating with licks, tracing a path to her mount, all the way down until she reached her clit. She pushed her lips against Emily's throbbing bud and the brunette's body jolt at the sensation of her tongue teasing her most sensitive part.

Her movements became faster and faster; Emily squirmed and moaned beneath her, her eyes clapped shut. Every passing second, Emily felt more pleasure and she could feel Emily's body tremor. The ecstasy was too much at this point and Emily reached her climax, arching her back off the mattress. Her breathing was ragged and beads of sweat had formed on her forehead.

Emily's breathing began to return to normal while she kissed her neck, up to her jaw and finally her lips. She kissed her slowly, with affection, with love and Emily kissed her back and deepened the kiss, turning it into a full make out session. Emily was willing to return the favor and began to caressing her legs, moving her hands up to her hips, but she pulled her hands away, broke the kiss and smiled at her. She moved to the side and lay down on the bed besides Emily; she opened her arms waiting for Emily to come closer. Emily positioned herself in her arms and she just held her, without any other intention than to hug Emily. She didn't wanted sex; she wanted Emily, she wanted to feel her close to her. Emily rested her head against her chest and slipped one arms over her stomach while she played with her brown locks.

"Are you more relaxed?" She asked. Emily could help but giggle.

"Shut up." Emily mumbled, hiding her face on her neck. She just laughed and kissed tenderly Emily's head. "After all this years, you are still embarrassed?" She inquired still snickering.

"Well… yeah." She admitted shyly. Emily let out a yawn, she felt tired and her eyelids were barely open. She cuddled into the body next to her more.

"Let's go back to sleep. We have a lot of thing to do tomorrow." She said pulling the sheet up, covering their bodies. Silence invaded the room and they enjoyed the company of the other.

"Love…?" Emily disturbed the silence.

"Yeah?" She answered, settling down to sleep.

"Thank you…" Emily said barely above a whisper.

"Why are you thanking me?" she asked confused. Emily smiled.

"Thanks for everything. For how you are with me, for everything you do for me, for all your love—" she cut Emily off. "Hey, you don't need to thank me. I love you, Emily because that's what my heart chose." She pulled Emily closer and kissed her lips.

"But I have to thank you anyway, especially for these years in which you have supported me and returned me the peace and stability I needed in my life, so… thank you, Spencer."

 **Did any of you see that coming?**

 **Update: I apologize if the last part is confusing but I didn't know how to write it without given away who was with Emily. I'm so sorry.**

 **I haven't mentioned it, but it takes time for Emison to happen. I don't remember how many chapters but it's a slow process. Actually, I don't remember much about the story, if I'm being honest.**

 **Spemily is going to be happening for a while and that's why I choose Spencer as Alison's best friend (I'm also a sucker for Spemily).**

 **The song that is mentioned in the flashback is "Life is beautiful 2017" by Sixx:A.M. Fun fact: while I was writing that specific scene, that song started to play out of my playlist and I was "hahaha, how ironic" and thought "well, why don't put it in there?"**

 **Well, I think I'll see y'all at the next chapter and don't forget to review and follow, that's what makes me go on.**

 **Bye for now.**

 **-A**


	3. Moving On

**Welcome back, my dears.**

 **Thanks to everyone who is following the story and leaving reviews. Thanks for the support.**

 **I don't really have much to say about this chapter. It has drama, yeah. Almost every chapter has drama in it.**

 **This one is short, barely above 3k words. And there is a reason for that, which I'll tell you why in the bottom.**

 **I apologize for any mistake.**

 **So, without further ado... happy reading.**

* * *

Emily woke up past eleven in the morning with a warm body by her side. She turned to see Spencer who was sleeping peacefully and sighed; Spencer was a beautiful woman, but she wasn't the woman Emily longed for.

That woman had died 8 years ago.

Emily got up from the bed; it was Sunday and Emily didn't have to go to work so she lazily went downstairs and made her way to the kitchen to prepare coffee. Another sigh filled the silence; Emily looked outside through the kitchen window and wondered what her daughter was doing in that moment at her grandparent's house. After the ordeal at the cemetery, they reached an agreement where Emily would have the parental authority over Lauren and her in-laws had the right to stay with her every weekend. It was a routine they had been doing for almost 9 years.

Emily had an almost perfect life. She had a healthy, noble and intelligent daughter, a woman that loved her and a good job. She couldn't ask for more. Emily kept her gaze fixed on the window drinking her coffee when a pair of arms slipped around her midsection, clasping the hands together above Emily's stomach.

"Good morning, beautiful. How did you sleep?" Spencer placed a tender kiss on Emily's shoulder.

"Well, I slept with my eyes closed— ouch!" Emily complained when Spencer pinched her. "Ok, ok. No more jokes." Emily promised turning around to face Spencer, still in her embrace. She truly was a beautiful woman. She was almost the same height as Emily, with beautiful light brown eyes and naturally wavy dark brown hair which was a little below her shoulders. Emily didn't know how Spencer could like someone like her; how, since the day they met, she longed to be with Emily, even before Alison died, Spencer was attracted to Emily but, of course, she never dared to say something to Emily because her friendship with Alison was first and always first.

Spencer tightened her grip around Emily's waist and leaned in to kiss her, taking the mug Emily had in her hands while doing so.

"What time will you pick Lauren up?" Spencer asked, sipping the rest of the beverage and walking to the sink to wash the mug.

"In a couple of hours, so we have time to go for lunch and after I can drive you home."

"Ok, yeah. Just let me take a shower and we can go." Spencer said, walking out the kitchen door and going upstairs to get ready. Emily trailed behind her and one hour later, the both of them were dressed and ready to leave. They shared a light lunch at The Grille and when they finished, Emily dropped Spencer at her house and drove to her in-laws' to pick up her daughter. Lauren was sitting on the porch stairs when Emily pulled up in the curb; Jessica was in a rocking chair with a cup of tea in one hand and a book in the other. As soon as Lauren saw Emily, she jumped up and ran towards the car, waving goodbye to her grandmother and blowing a kiss at her. While they were driving, the eight-year-old was rambling about all the things she did in her grandparents' house.

"…and then Grandpa Ken took me to buy candies and Grandma Jess scolded him, telling him that those things were bad for my health. And I played with Pepe, but then he got bored and left." Emily laughed at the cute pout her daughter made because of the fact that the sheltie her in-laws owned didn't want to play with her anymore.

Upon arriving at their house, Emily saw two people standing in the porch. She killed the engine, told Lauren to wait in the car and hopped out the car. When she walked closer, she recognized the strangers and immediately wanted to run back to the car and drive until get lost.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked almost yelling.

"I don't think that's the way to welcome your parents after a long time." Her mother reprimanded her.

"You're right, after 14 years that is not way to welcome my parents." Emily scoffed. "To what do I owe the honor of your visit?" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"We wanted to see you. We are your parents, Emily and we are very sorry about how we treated you." Wayne offered with an ashamed expression. Emily just shook her head, rage building up inside her.

"You're sorry? Wow… well, that's really funny." Emily sneered and spun on her heels and began to walk to the car.

"Emily! Where are you going?" Pam said, scolding Emily like a little girl.

"I'm leaving. I don't want to be anywhere near you two." Emily said without stopping walking.

"Sure! You prefer to go looking for that skank." Pam spat. Emily's steps came to a halt when she heard her mother's words and she felt her blood boiled in her veins. She turned around slowly to face her mother.

"What did you just say?" Emily asked in a dark and low tone of voice. Her hands were balled into fists, her face was red from anger and her jaw clenched tightly. She just couldn't believe her _mother._ How dare she spoke like that about Alison?

"I imagine you're going with that woman with whom you left, delighted with life. You didn't care even about us, your _parents!"_ Emily walked the few steps she had taken back to face Pam. Her jaw still clenched and her breathing was elaborated.

"That woman you talk about with such hatred, that woman for whom I left enchanted, that _woman_ died eight years ago, _mom_. Happy?" Emily stated with a bitter smile on her face. She tried to gulp the lump that had formed in her throat and she fought back the tears that threatened to fall. She didn't want to cry, she promised she would cry anymore.

"What have you said? How? What happened?" Pam was shocked, so was Wayne.

"Alison died." Emily tiredly sighed, her anger no longer present. "She died when she delivered our baby and—" Emily could finish; Pam cut her off even more surprised.

"You have a daughter? Where is she?" Emily nodded and she pointed with her head the car. Pam met her eyes with Wayne's, having a silent conversation with her husband.

"Can we meet her?" This time Wayne spoke. The brunette's expression turned into a scowl and Wayne walked closer to her, a wary sigh leaving his mouth. "You're our daughter and she is our granddaughter, please, just let us see her." Emily didn't reply. She pursed her lips and put her hands on her hips, looking away from her father. Without saying a word, Emily walked towards the car and opened the back seat door. Lauren was waiting for her with a smile on her face.

"Mommy, who are those people?" The blue-eyed girl asked, curiosity laced in her voice, the smile never fading away from her face. Emily squatted in front of her and began to unbuckle the seatbelt.

"Sweetheart, do you remember I told you about Grandpa Wayne and Grandma Pam?" Emily asked Lauren in a low voice, smiling. The girl nodded and Emily helped her to get out of the car; she took her daughter's hand and the both of them walked towards her parents.

Wayne smiled widely when he saw Lauren. He crouched to her level and with the back of his hand, he caressed her cheek; with his free hand he wiped a stray tear. He extended his arms and wrapped the little girl in an embrace; Emily saw the scene with tears in her eyes. Pam hadn't said anything yet, she just looked at Lauren with a neutral expression and that, for a reason, worried Emily. Wayne let go of Lauren and stood up, taking her little hand into his. Emily climbed up to the porch, opened the front door and stepped aside silently inviting her parents to come inside. They went into the living room and sat down, Pam on the loveseat, Emily on her recliner and Wayne on the floor with Lauren. He was very excited to spend time with her granddaughter and was Lauren. They both laughed happily while playing, Pam and Emily just watched them, neither of them had uttered a word.

Emily took her phone out and sighed once she saw the time. It had barely been half an hour since she got home and she already felt exhausted, at least mentally; the abrupt visit of her parents brought back feelings of abandonment and rejection and the only things that kept her from kick her parents out of her house was the wide smile that was plastered on her daughter's face. Emily always wondered how her parents would react to knowing they had a granddaughter, seeing that they were never supportive on her relationship with Alison; she was happy that her father had accepted Lauren.

The brunette looked back at her mother. The older woman kept the same hard expression and still didn't look at Emily. She wanted to know what her mother was thinking. Was she happy? Was she mad? Did she accept Laure? Hundreds of questions passed through her head but before she could lose herself more in it, the sound of the door being unlocked snapped her out of her racing mind.

"Em, I've been waiting for you. We had agreed that you would go for me—" Spencer stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Emily's parents sitting in the living room, a dread expression covered her face. She knew them from photos that Emily had shown her but she never imagined that she would meet them in person; Emily threw her an apologetic smile and stood up. Pam followed her movements with an even harder expression, while Wayne and Lauren remained still, watching the scene. Emily walked towards Spencer and when she was in front of her, she laced their fingers.

"Mom, Dad. This is my girlfriend." Emily introduced. Spencer squeezed her hand a little and Emily turned to her, giving her a reassuring smile. Pam and Wayne stood up.

"It's nice to meet you both. I'm Spencer Hastings." Wayne and Pam looked at each other for a moment. Wayne was the first in speak, shaking hands with her.

"It's nice to meet you, too. Wayne Fields, but you can call me father-in-law if you want." Wayne laughed. "This is my wife, Pam." Spencer outstretched her hand to Pam, but Pam just looked at her up and down, leaving Spencer with her hand extended. Awkwardly, Spencer retracted her hand and cleared her throat.

"Yeah, my pleasure." Spencer mumbled. Emily looked her mother in the eye, Wayne also was watching at her wife. Pam didn't flinch and sat back in the couch. Spencer turned to Emily; a shadow of tears could be seen in her eyes. Emily was mad.

"Spence, why don't you take Lauren to the park for a while?" Emily suggested with a forced smile on her face trying to conceal her anger. Spencer nodded and Emily leaned in to kiss her sweetly on the lips; she knew that demonstration of affection would piss her mother off. Spencer returned the smile and prompted Lauren to follow her. "Behave, you two!" Emily shouted before the door was close. She looked out the living room window, making sure they were both far enough away from the house and turned to look at her mother.

"As far as I remember, you always told me to be polite." Emily snapped at Pam.

"As far as _I_ remember, my daughter was normal." Pam spat back, looking sideways at Emily. She laughed incredulously.

"Now it turns out that just because I have a different sexual preference, am I abnormal?" Emily bit the inside of her cheek in an attempt to keep her anger at bay. She forced a breath out of her nose and turned her back to her mother, crossing her arms over her chest. "What are you doing in my house then? What did you come for?" Pam didn't say a word.

"That's enough, Pam! Leave that attitude!" Wayne intervened moving between both Fields women. "And you, Emily, respect your mother!" He demanded. That filled Emily's body with rage. Respect? Had they respected her?

"Dad, do not ask for something you don't give!" Emily retorted. "Don't demand respect when that is something you earned and with your attitude, you haven't earned mine." Emily spun around to face them. Her jaw was clenched and her hands balled into fists. A lump had formed in her throat. She tried to swallow it but it was in vain. Her emotions began to betray her.

"I'm tired of this! We came to apologize; we came to fix things with you, but I see that you don't want to. Well, I will not begging." Pam stood up.

"Right, as always, it's my fault." Emily threw her hands up in the air. Frustration heard in her voice. "Well, there is the door." Emily bowed her head, hiding the tears that began to fall from her eyes and she pointed to the door with her hand.

"Wow, you are kicking us out." Pam chuckled shaking her head. "As always, you want us out of your life; I knew that coming here would be a waste of time." She scoffed. "This time I don't want you to cry because we "abandoned" you, if you are the one that is taking us out of your life."

"You're unbelievable!" Emily shrieked. "You have no idea what it feels like to be abandoned, what it feels like to be alone. You don't know what it's like for the world to close before your eyes and feel that there is no one who can give you a hand. You don't know what it's like to lose someone you love with all of you…" Still without seeing them, with her head bowed Emily brought her hands up to her face and sobbed into them.

"Of course I know what it's like to lose someone." Pam whispered. Emily looked up to see her. "I lost my daughter; I lost what I loved the most, the person that I gave all of me, the light of my life…" At this point, tears streamed down Pam's face. "I lost you, Emily." Emily's eyes went wide opened as she listened to her mother's words.

"The day I found out about you being gay, that day I felt that I was losing a part of myself. I felt anger, I felt sadness, and I felt that nothing made sense, that my most perfect work now was my worst mistake." That last words hurt Emily, she couldn't help remembering the words Jessica had told her at Alison's funeral years ago. "I couldn't accept that the little girl that I held in my arms, the little girl I had raised would love another woman. For years I fought against that; I attended psychological therapies to get over it, but I couldn't and until now I can't quite yet. However, I wanted to come looking for you to fix things; I want things to be different and I know we can't make up for all the time we left you, but your father and I want to try and be part of your life again." Emily couldn't take it anymore and threw herself into her mother's arms; Pam hugged her and Emily cried into her mother's neck like a little girl who had a nightmare. Pam reassured her that everything was going to be okay. Wayne came closer and wrapped his strong arms around both women and in that moment, Emily felt that indeed, everything would be okay.

Some weeks went by and it was Lauren's ninth birthday _and_ the anniversary of Alison's death. Early in the morning, Emily and Lauren went to the cemetery to visit Alison's grave; a bouquet of flowers in Emily's hand. Both walked in silence, Lauren slightly ahead of Emily; the brunette was edgy. Even after all these years, Emily still found it difficult to walk that small path to her wife's last rest; she missed Alison. When they reached the tombstone, Emily kneeled down in front of it and placed the flowers in the vase that was there. Lauren sat down next to Emily and the two stayed there for a while without saying anything.

In the midafternoon was Lauren's birthday party. She was happy with her friends from school and Emily was exhausted but, like her daughter, happy. Pam and Wayne had changed for the better after their visit weeks ago; they were happy for Emily and the most important thing was that they adored Lauren, in addition to accepting Emily's relationship with Spencer. At first, Pam didn't accept it as much since Spencer had been Alison's best friend and that didn't look good, but eventually she wrapped her mind around it and they got along well.

Emily looked at Spencer who was serving soda to Lauren at the kitchen. Spencer smiled at her at all times, she treated Lauren with affection. Spencer turned around when she felt observed and she met Emily's sweet gaze; she smiled at her and Emily returned the gesture. The tanned girl was mesmerized by Spencer when she felt that someone was sitting next to her in the couch. Wayne focused his attention to the scene Emily was seeing.

"Spencer is really beautiful." Wayne said with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, she is." Emily answered without looking at him. She could felt his gaze on her.

"And what do you plan to do?" Emily turned to face him with a confused expression.

"What do you mean?" She furrowed her brows.

"You're been together for almost five years, that's a long relationship." Her father pointed out. "Haven't you thought about…?" He left the sentence unfulfilled hoping Emily would get the hint, but the brunette was clueless. What did he mean?

"I don't understand, dad. If you want to tell me something, go on." Emily spoke seriously. Wayne just laughed, gave a pat on her shoulder and walked away. Emily returned her attention to Spencer. It was true that the both of them have been together for a while, _but think about what?_ Emily wondered. Emily's mind began to work while still seeing Spencer and then she realized what her father meant…

Marriage.

* * *

 **Welp,**

 **Wayne and Pam came back. Emily forgave them. They are happy.**

 **Fun fact: When I was writting the last part, Emily's face from 7x16 appeared in my head. That's the perfect pictured for this part. (If you know what face I am talking about, leave a review).**

 **Next chapter! We are going to meet someone who is a key for Emison to happen and yes, there is more drama.**

 **Don't forget to follow and review and share with your friends and no friends.**

 **Until next week.**

 **Bye for now.**

 **-A.**


	4. The Other Side of the Coin

**Happy Tuesday and welcome back, my lovelies.**

 **An early update? Why not... I've been working** ** _en chinga_** **with this chapter because in this one we are going to meet someone who is very important for this story.**

 **I'm so excited because the real deal is about to start.**

* * *

The curtains were wide opened and the early rays of the sun streamed through the window hitting her in the face. She groaned and pulled the duvet up to her head to block the offensive light that disturbed her much-needed rest. She sighed happily when through her closed eyelids saw nothing but darkness; however, her relief only lasted a couple of seconds when felt that somebody pulled the duvet off. She grumbled and pulled the quilt over her head again just to be ripped out of her body completely half a second later. The cold air hit her body and she shivered as she was almost naked, with a heel still on her foot. She opened one eye, blocking with her hand the annoying sunlight and saw a humanoid form in front of her, arms crossed over the chest.

"Keaghlan Darkbloom, can you tell me what time you came back?" The humanoid being was her mother and by her tone of voice, she was very upset with her daughter.

"Mom, could you speak more quietly? I feel like my head is about to explode." She complained, sitting up slowly and taking her head in her hands. She felt dizzy, her mouth was dry and the headache didn't let her think clearly, all for the divine hangover she had from the party the night before.

"No and now get up! You have to go to college." The older woman demanded. "It's not possible that you're twenty-four and I have to continue waking you up as if you were five." She shook her head disapprovingly. "Now, come on. I'll wait for you downstairs for breakfast." She left the room with a slam on the door which caused Keaghlan's headache to increase.

She lay down on the bed again, her eyes focused on the ceiling. She wondered what would she do on another boring day and at what point the headache that was killing her would pass. She rubbed her face with her hands and she got up with a swift movement or at least that was what she tried to do because once she was on her feet, she fell back on the bed because of her dizziness.

After a couple of attempts she was able to stay on her feet and made a beeline into the bathroom and took a shower while thinking she was only one year away from finishing that boring major in business. She was supposed to have her degree two years ago but she had decided that travel around the world was the best option at the moment. However she was determinate to enjoy that last year of college because once she graduated, the parties would be over and she would start working in her father's company that one day would be hers.

She came out of the shower more bored than she had entered and changed into something casual. She didn't care much about her way of dressing because she thought that what nature had given her was more than enough. She stepped in front of the mirror and observed her reflection; she liked what she saw. White almost pale skin, blue-gray eyes, small, stuffy nose, sandy-brown hair, long eyelashes. She grinned; her dimple showing in her left cheek. _Narcissus doesn't compare to you, Keag…_ she thought and chuckled.

She went down as fast as she could; her parents were having breakfast in the dining room and apparently Kaylee, her younger sister, had already gone to school. She stepped closer and both her parents looked up; she felt intimidated by their gaze and they didn't say a word. Keaghlan bit her lip nervously and made her way towards the table, her head bowed avoiding eye contact with her parents. She took a seat to the left of her father who was at the head of the table and in front on her was her mother who called the maid and told her to bring Keaghlan's breakfast, a bottle of water and aspirin.

The young servant brought everything and Keaghlan took the tables and drank the water desperately under the watchful eye of her parents. When she finished the bottle, she smiled because her need had been quenched and her parents shook their heads disapprovingly and continued eating. Keaghlan lowered her gaze at her food and began to eat as well; her father cleared his throat and stood up without saying anything and so did her mother. _Since when "excuse me" or "Thank God" after eat_ had they forgotten? The brown-haired girl rolled her eyes and kept eating. It was as if she didn't exist for them, both of them lived in their own world.

She was the last at the table; the girl who had brought her breakfast looked at her from a corner, she turned to see her and in her face Keaghlan saw pity. Yes, pity for how she was ignored by the people that had given her life. She could no longer bear her gaze and stood up. She ran up to her bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed that had been made by then. She sighed and peered up at the ceiling; her life was empty. She had a family, she had friends, she had money, she had everything she wanted, and guys bored her; that was a subject that she didn't care about. She hadn't yet fallen in love, maybe that was the reason or maybe not. While that topic was debated in her head, her cellphone rang in her nightstand and she grabbed it and answered.

"Hello?"

 _"Heeey, what's up? How did you sleep?"_ A cheery voice asked.

"Hey. Well, I'm hangover." She said matter-of-factly. "Where are you?"

 _"I'm still at Aria's and you? Did you leave with Noel_?" The other girl teased. Keaghlan could hear the smirk in her face.

"No, he got angry but whatever. I preferred to come home; I haven't been at college for a week so today I'm going." She huffed and rolled her eyes.

 _"I thought you were going to be a college dropout."_ The girl laughed. _"Well, I'll catch up with you later and we can see what to do today."_ Keaghlan bit her bottom lip thoughtfully; that _what to do today_ was surely to prepare one of those parties where you end up with drunkenness that you don't remember anything the next day.

"I don't know. I'm not in the mood"

 _"In the mood for what? I haven't said anything."_ She played innocently.

"I know you, CeCe. I know you. You have something planned for later." Keaghlan heard her giggle. "See?" This time, she laughed.

 _"Nah. Well, anyway, I'll see you later. Kisses."_ She bid her goodbye to CeCe and hung up. She didn't feel like going to the party her crazy friend would throw so she sighed and stood up, walking out the door. She tried to leave as fast as she could; she didn't want to see the face of pity from the service girl. She hopped into her car and started the engine, stepping in the gas pedal and speeding up to the college.

The classes went from boring to most boring. It was almost noon and Keaghlan only had two classes left that she wouldn't attend if CeCe arrived. She was positive that her friend would drag her into one of her crazy plans and she had already resigned herself to that. She was sat in a bench that was near the entrance when saw a red Lamborghini pull over, grinding the tires and music blasted out at full volume. A blonde girl stepped out of the powerful car while the entire campus watched CeCe's noisy entrance. Keaghlan rolled her eyes when she saw that smug smile that she knew would bring her problems.

"What's up? Ready for the adventure?" The blonde girl asked once she was on her side and half hugging her.

"I don't know. What do we have for today?" Keaghlan said with a resigned smile.

"I saw Wren at Aria's this morning. You remember him, right?" The brown-haired woman nodded. "Well, he invited me to a party, tonight." CeCe smiled mischievously.

"Mmmh, won't it be that you want to go because there will be Darren?" She asked; an eyebrow arched up and a malicious smile in her face. Keaghlan knew her friend was crazy for that guy.

"Well, duh! Come on, Keag… please? Pretty please?" The blonde girl pouted and batted her long eyelashes at her. The other girl rolled her eyes and nodded. CeCe let out a high-pitched squeal and hugged her.

Keaghlan went to her house, but instead of entering through the front door, she slipped through the window of one of the long corridor of the big manor her parents owned, the window closer to her room because she knew if she ran into her mother, she wouldn't let her out for anything in the world. Once she made it to her room, she changed in silence and went downstairs slowly trying not to make noise and snuck out the house through the same window. She hopped into her car, started the engine and drove to the party; CeCe was already there.

The party happened as always; lots of music, lots of people and lots of drinks. The atmosphere was at its peak but Keaghlan didn't feel like being there. Once she arrived and came in with CeCe next to her, the blonde disappeared. Keaghlan supposed she was with Darren because she didn't see him either. While she was trying to see where her blonde friend was, several guys came to ask her to dance with them but she rejected them. She had her drink in her hand but she hadn't drunk it yet. She wasn't in the mood for parties.

Keaghlan peered down at the watch in her wrist; it was almost two in the morning. It was still early but she wanted to leave as soon as possible. She tapped her feet nervously against the floor while looking with her gaze more insistently for CeCe, but nothing. She was ready to start walking when she felt a pair of arms rested over her shoulders and wrapped around her neck. She turned abruptly and saw it was CeCe who looked slightly drunk.

"Heeey, soulmate! W-why aren't you drinking? If I were you, I-I would be d-dancing." CeCe slurred her words, moving awkwardly due to the alcohol in her system.

"Where were you?" she questioned worriedly. Something was wrong. CeCe always drank but never once she was in a state like the current one.

"Shh, I was out there with Darren." The blonde put a finger on Alison's lips gesturing to be quiet and giggled drunkenly. The blonde staggered and Keaghlan held her to prevent her from falling. She searched for Darren and she spotted him at the other side of the room; he was as normal as ever and he was approaching where the two girls were.

"There you are, Charl! Come on, let's have some fun." He said lustfully and licked her lips. The brown-haired woman eyed him distrustfully. She didn't know why but she had the impression that this asshole had spiked CeCe's drink.

"Baaabee, my prince Charming has arrived and I am her damsel. We will go on a white horse to our castle, isn't it right my prince?"

"Of course, my damsel. Come on, I'll take you to your castle." He said with a perverted smile and outstretched his arms to grab CeCe.

"No! If you excuse me, but my friend and I are already leaving." Her tone of voice was harsh. He finally seemed to notice Keaghlan and frowned a little.

"Well, you're _friend_ wants to leave with me. I think she is old enough for you to take decision for her, don't you think?" He retorted arrogantly. She looked down at CeCe who was almost slept in her arms; she felt more her weight.

"Please! Don't you see how she is? Do you think she can decide alone? I don't think so. Stepped back, please." She demanded, but he didn't move an inch.

"Look, I don't care what you say, she is coming with me!" He held CeCe's arm and pulled her towards him, also dragging Keaghlan. "Let her go, you jackass! I'm not letting you finished your _mission._ " He looked at her surprised. "What? Do you really think I don't know you drugged her so you can take advantage of her?" Darren loosened his grip around CeCe's arm and his surprised expression turned into one of nervousness. He looked around; a circle of people had formed around them upon hearing the discussion.

"What's going on?" A masculine voice chimed in. Keaghlan recognized it as Wren's. "Are you alright, Keag?" He asked alternating his gaze between the girls and Darren.

"Yeah, I was just leaving." She explained without taking her gaze from Darren. He cleared his throat and turned around and sneaked into the crowd.

"Are you sure everything is fine?"

"Yeah, CeCe just had a little too much to drink." The brown-haired girl sighed, distributing CeCe's weight in her arms.

"You need something? Do you want me to take you home?" Wren offered, helping her to hold the passed out blonde.

"Just help me take her to the car, please." She smiled at him. Wren took CeCe from Keaghlan's arms and carried her to the car, Keaghlan trailing behind him.

"All set, beautiful." He said with his charming smile. She returned the gestured. "Anything else I can do for you?"

"My car. I know it's a lot of trouble but I need someone to drive my car to my house." She peered at the direction of her car and Wren did the same. "I don't think CeCe can enter her house by herself in that state."

"Consider it done…" He paused for a moment. "What happened inside?"

"I don't know, tomorrow I'll find out what happened." She yawned.

"I think you're a little sleepy. It is better you go to rest, although CeCe's already ahead of you." Wren chuckled. "Don't worry for your car; I'll personally drive it back."

"Thanks, Wren." She smiled shyly. Wren walked away towards the house, but suddenly he halted his steps and came back approaching Keaghlan. He was inches away from her and her eyes fluttered when she felt his lips pressed against her own. When Wren pulled away, she opened her eyes and saw him smiling faintly and stepped away again, jogging to the house. The girl grinned bashfully and happy sighed left her mouth; at least something good had happened in that party.

She and Wren had met some time ago; she always felt attracted to the handsome guy but she never saw him as something else as a friend until now. On the other hand was Noel, her almost _boyfriend;_ she had never given him the yes; nevertheless he was still her friend. For Keaghlan, Noel was like her best friend, but she knew he saw her as more than a friend.

Keaghlan got inside the car and started the engine. She turned to see her best friend who was in a deep slumber; she reached out and buckled CeCe's seatbelt up, then hers and drove off. The streets were deserted, so she was fast. Keaghlan loved to race and more the red Lamborghini of her best friend. She knew that CeCe also loved the speed and that's why she owned a car like that. _The best car is the one that isn't yours_ she thought and sped up as much as the car could. She loved the feeling of freedom, but she remembered that CeCe was on the passenger seat, passed out, so she slowed down; she didn't want to be involved in an accident but suddenly a huge double trailer truck came out of nowhere. She hit the brakes to stop but they didn't respond so she swerved the steering wheel to avoid hitting the truck, but being an intersection she couldn't avoid colliding with the car that came from the left.

Because of the force and the jerked of the steering wheel, the luxurious car rose through the air, flying over the car that had hit them and landed on its roof a few meters away. Keaghlan had her eyes shut but she was aware of what was happening, she could feel her heart pumping in her ears, her head was throbbing and viscous liquid was dripping out her head. She gasped for air; she had trouble breathing because the airbag has knocked the air out of her

 _CeCe!_ was the first think that crossed her mind and she opened her eyes; she tried to let her eyes adjust to the dark and turned to her. CeCe was unconscious, blood covered her face and the airbag was pressed against her but overall she looked fine. She tried to move her arm towards her but a sharp piercing pain shot through her body making her scream in agony.

"Aaaaggh! Heeeelp!" She wasn't sure if she screamed it, whispered it or said in her head, but after a few seconds she blacked out due the loss of blood. Her blonde best friend was the last thing in her head.

* * *

Emily was sitting in her office working. She didn't understand how much work had been accumulated in a period of one week. To be in charge of the financial department of an entire company was demanding but also rewarding. She put down the pen, rubbed her tired eyes with her hand and stood up to stretch her stiff body; she breathed out with contentedness when her back cracked releasing all the accumulated stress from her shoulders.

She sat back in the leather chair and glared at the picture that was in front of her on her desk. It was a photo she had taken of her daughter who looked more like Alison every passing day. Spencer was also in the picture holding the swing where Lauren was sitting, both of them with huge smiles on their faces. She sighed and thought about what her father had told her. He was right. It was time to take the next step in their relationship. They had been together for almost six years, but Emily lived in her house with Lauren and Spencer was living with her mother. Mrs. Hastings knew about their relationship and she was happy for them.

When Spencer told her about her being with Emily, Mrs. Hastings broke in tears and hugged both women, telling them that she supported them one-hundred percent and that she was delighted with the news.

Emily had no words to thank everything Veronica Hastings had done for them.

The brunette looked at the clock; she hadn't realized that there was no one in the company. Fortunately, Emily had free access to the company and she could stay until very late. It was one-forty in the morning, it was Friday and her daughter was with her grandparents. Emily had dropped her at their house in the afternoon before heading back to work.

Spencer finished her shift at the hospital in twenty minutes and Emily had promised to pick her up so the brunette shut down her laptop and began to pack her things so she could leave. Once finished, she shut off the lights and walked out of the office, locking the door behind her. She walked towards the elevator and stepped inside once she called it and the metal doors opened. Emily could hear the metallic noise of the gears working while going down to the basement. When she reached her destination, she walked through the parking lot in the direction of her car. There was only the security guard who was walking his rounds and Emily bid her goodbyes to him, hopping into her car.

She drove for fifteen minutes and once she was arrived to the hospital, she brought the car into a halt and waited patiently for Spencer. The brunette closed her eyes, tilting her head back and yawned; at least while waiting for the doctor, she could rest for a little. A few minutes passed by until someone opened the passenger door and Spencer hopped into the car, kissing Emily once she was completely inside.

"Hey, love." Emily faintly smiled and reached over and put her hand on Spencer's cheek, leaning over the center console to kiss her once more. The chestnut-haired woman smiled into the kiss and placed her hand in the back of Emily's neck to bring her close and deepen the kiss. Spencer moaned softly when she felt Emily's tongue inside her mouth but her make-out session was interrupted by the sound of someone knocking desperately on the passenger window. They broke apart and both women looked towards the sound. A nurse was standing there and Spencer lowered the window and Emily noticed that the nurse was blushing but she looked hurried.

"What's wrong, Linda?" Spencer said trying to contain her laugh and curious to know the reason for the interruption.

"Doctor, I'm sorry but we need you to come back. Several victims from a wreck have been admitted." The nurse said nervous and impatient.

"What about Campbell? He hasn't arrived yet?" Spencer inquired annoyed.

"No, doctor and apparently one of the victims is in a very bad condition; she's barely holding on. Paramedics resuscitated her on the way here." Once the words left the nurse's mouth, Spencer opened the door to get off. "Ok, Linda. Let's go." Spencer declared and the nurse started running to the hospital. The doctor turned to face Emily, guilty plastered in her face. "Em, I'm sorry but you know how this is."

"It's okay, Spence. Go." Spencer leaned in and kissed Emily before hopping out the car and set off running behind the nurse. Emily leaned her head back on the headrest and sighed. Tonight she would sleep alone. She started the car and went home, hopping the nightmares wouldn't haunt her.

* * *

She fluttered her eyes open and she saw herself sitting in a green spot; it was beautiful. The smell of thousands of flowers intermingled creating an aroma she had never smelled. The colors were not as she knew; those were special she didn't know how to described them. They gave a feeling of unprecedented beauty. She recognized them all but at the same time none. There were fruit trees which gave and exquisite shade. There was no sun and immense light that illuminated everything. It was not cold or hot.

It was a nice feeling of well-being and tranquility.

In the distance she could hear the current of a river, so she decided to stand up and follow the sound. She came to a stream through which ran clean, clear, pure water. No mattered how much time passed, she wasn't thirsty or hungry. Sometimes it seemed that time didn't pass at all. She was always awake and never felt sleepy.

She had never seen anyone else. There was only her. Alone. Sometimes she wondered why so much beauty if only she was the only one who could take advantage of it, who could see it and hear it? But still she didn't feel lonely. She didn't feel sad. She felt good. She could smile, she could laugh but she didn't do it. There was no need; no one would hear her laughter.

She sat under an orange tree. She didn't know why there weren't apple trees; it was like a forbidden fruit there because even though she had walked that land without getting tired, she didn't find any— although she had never been able to explore all the land. It seemed like there was no end to it and at the same time it seemed like she wasn't going anywhere, as if she only walked in circles.

The shade of the tree covered her while her feet rested in the warm water. She put her hands behind her head and leaned against the trunk of the tree, admiring the landscape.

The comfortable silence in which she found herself was disturbed when someone's footsteps drew closer to her. She got up quickly and saw another person standing in front of her. She was shocked to see someone else in that place and eyed the stranger closely. It was a woman, about the same height, light long brown hair, blue-gray eyes and small, stuffy nose, close to the same age. The other girl also stared to her with a grin on her face.

"Alison, it's good to see you." Alison was surprised to hear the voice of the girl. _She can talk, maybe I can too_ she thought.

"Who are you?" Alison's hands flew to her mouth, covering it. It was strange to hear her voice after a long time without using it.

"It doesn't matter who I am," the girl offered a friendly smile to her; "I just can tell you that I'm here to take your place and pass an important message to you." Suddenly, from the skies, desperate voices were heard.

 _"We're losing her"_

 _"Vfib. We need to shock"_

 _"Charge to 300"_

 _"Clear"_

 _"Nothing. Again."_

Alison didn't notice when the other girl approached her and placed her pale hand on her chest.

"The message is: you have completed your time here. There are many things that you need to live, so live!" Alison felt that the woman's hand was burning her; a sharp pain seized her heart and she could only see the girl smiling sweetly at her before closing her eyes.

 _"I have a pulse!"_

The voices sounded distant and Alison fluttered her eyes open ever so slowly for a moment; she saw through her heavy-lidded eyes three paramedics hovering over her and realized she was no longer in that paradise but in an ambulance next to a blonde girl she didn't recognized and after a few moment, she fell back unconscious.

* * *

 **So, that was the debut and farewell of Keaghlan Darkbloom as... well, Keaghlan Darkbloom and we welcome back Alison DiLaurentis as Keaghlan Darkbloom. Confusing, I know. I had to create a new character because I didn't want to kill someone we already know, haha.**

 **Also, Wren _and_ Keaghlan AKA Alison? Please don't be mad there is actually a really good reason for that. I'm actually pissed at myselft because I fucked up with the character mapping. At first it was Noel but then I was like "fuck, that's gonna be weird" so I had to change him. In the future chapters you are going to find out why.**

 **Now, Spencer and Emily. Ugh, I swear I love them together.**

 **In the next chapter might be a little plot twist. Word key: might.**

 **Until next week.**

 **-A**


	5. Feelings

**Hi again :)**

 **I'm so sorry for the delay but last week I had a few rough days and, maybe you're not interest in my life, but I was diagnosed with something called Intermitten Explosive Disorder after I lost my shit for something meaningless and almost beat the crap out of my brother. It was pretty chaotic. Also I suffer from anxiety disorder so, yeah... my life sucks. Another thing, I started college again this week, so maybe the updates are gonna take some time.**

 **Now, let's discuss some things. To most of you don't like Spencer and Emily together. I understand, but I didn't think it would be a good move to put someone else as 1. Alison's best friend and 2. Emily's new love interest. I mean, yes there is Aria and Hanna left but I didn't like Aria and Emily, and maybe Hanna would have been a good choice BUT for Hanna I have a very special role.**

 **Also, if you are wondering whether Emison is endgame or not. The answere I can give you is: I don't want to spoile that because I believe if I confirm or deny that emison is endgame, the story is gonna lose its essence. I definetely can confirm that there will be emison moments but it's gonna take some time, so patience.**

 **I apologized for whatever mistake you find.**

 **Alright so, without further ado... happy reading.**

* * *

Emily felt warm lips placing kisses all over her face with the intention of waking her up. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Spencer smiling at her; Emily smiled back.

"Hey, beautiful. Did you sleep well?" Spencer asked, climbing up the bed so she could kiss Emily properly.

"Yeah, this time I could sleep without problem." Spencer pulled back and began to take off the white lab coat, then the blouse and the skirt she was wearing under the attentive and intense gaze of Emily. She liked what she saw and unconsciously she licked her lips.

"By the way, what happened?" Emily asked while her eyes roamed Spencer's body. The chestnut-haired doctor was sat on the edge of the bed with only a black lance lingerie and matching bra.

"There was a wreck. A very wealthy girl was drunk driving and crashed against a car. Apparently she was also high— well, that's what the toxicological tests showed." Spencer shrugged.

"What's wrong with youth these days? They feel invincible with a car." Emily joked because she was the same when she was in high school. "But there were no casualties, right?"

"None, but you heard that one of the girls was revived in the ambulance. She's in a coma right now, but she is lucky she survived." Spencer sighed rubbing her forehead with her hand. "Poor girls. So young and having to go through something like that?" Spencer lamented and peered over her shoulder to see Emily who in a determinate moment zone out and stared at Spencer, detailing her. Spencer noticed this and crawled up the bed reaching for Emily and started kiss her slowly but she pulled away, teasing Emily every time the brunette leaned in to kiss her.

Emily grabbed Spencer's face with both hands and crashed their lips together, kissing her fervently. Spencer got closer to her; subtly pushing her against the mattress so that Spencer could top her. Their tongues fought for dominance and a symphony of moans was beginning to be heard.

Emily's hands were running through Spencer's body, from her back all the way down to her butt; Spencer kissed her neck insistently and the brunette sucked in a breath when she felt Spencer's tongue trailing up her neck until she reached her jawline and slowly kissed her way down Emily's neck to her collarbone. Emily's hands were clutching Spencer's ass feeling her black underwear against her palms and slowly began to glide her fingers down Spencer's thighs.

The doctor pulled apart enough to remove the tank top Emily was wearing. The brunette raised her arms and helped her discard the garment. Spencer looked at her and bit down her lip when she noticed Emily hadn't wear a bra. A smirk had formed on her face and without wasting time she dipped down and sucked her nipples making Emily moan loudly.

Emily placed her hands over Spencer's head and began to push her down, asking silently to be touched were she wanted the most. Spencer got the hint and began to ghost her lips over her abdomen, kissing, sucking and biting every inch of the brunette. She arched her back and breathed out in pleasure. Emily needed her kisses so she pulled her towards her and connected their lips in heated battle of tongues. Emily reached behind Spencer's back and popped the clasp on her bra; Emily took it and threw it somewhere in the room and rubbed the palm of her hands against Spencer's breast, squeezing them slightly causing a breathy moan to form in the back of Spencer's throat.

Emily's hips began a slow but sensual sway in which Spencer joined. Emily caressed the doctor's shoulders; her fingers gliding down against her back, moving down towards the lace underwear. The brunette hooked two fingers in the waistband and tugged on them, slowly taking them off. Spencer pulled apart and helped Emily to discard the offending garment, giving her a delicious show of her nudity.

Emily smiled mischievously and bit her bottom lip seductively, beckoning her with her finger to come near her. Spencer smiled back and crawled up to her, sitting in the bed next to the brunette. Emily's eyes were full of lust and she was devouring Spencer with her eyes while Spencer traced her fingers against her face, running a finger over her nose and lips. Emily let her, relishing the moment. Spencer was smiled turned into a smirk when her finger started going over her Emily's chin, down to her neck. Her lips seized Emily's and her finger continued to trace her body.

Spencer's mouth left Emily's and began a trail of kisses down the same path her finger did. She stopped a moment in her breast, taking one of Emily's already stiffened nipples between her lips; Spencer took her time, nibbling and sucking the sensitive bud, then changing to the other one. Emily squirmed under the doctor, whimpering and groaning. Spencer's digit kept its way through Emily's abdomen until it reached the last piece of cloth that the brunette was still wearing. Spencer teasingly edged the waistband of the garment and Emily threw her head back in pleasure. She tucked her finger into the waistband of the undergarment and took them off with an incredibly torturous slowness while still working on Emily's breast.

Once both of them were in the same conditions of nakedness, Spencer crawled on top on Emily and kissed her again. The hands of both competed to see who touched the most skin. Wanting more control of the situation, Emily flipped them over. Spencer had played too much with her that Emily was impatient to make Spencer hers, so she stopped the foreplay and dipped down between her legs. The brunette smirk realizing how wet Spencer was and one on her fingers slipped in between her tights and grazed her folds, feeling her arousal. Spencer arched her back and took a breath, savoring the moment. Emily smirked smugly and began to run her finger against Spencer's wetness once more and started rubbing her clit fast. Spencer's breathing became erratic and her body jolted at the sensation, pushing herself against Emily's hand to create more friction.

The wetness between Spencer's legs grew at a rapid pace, so Emily decided to replace her hand with her tongue, dipping it into her center; the feeling of Emily's tongue licking and sucking with passion and conviction was unbelievable. Spencer closed tightly her eyes and grounded her hips, moaning louder as Emily inserted her tongue inside her. Her trembling hands rested on Emily's head, tangling her fingers through Emily's long dark brown hair. Spencer was shaking, she was close and Emily noticed; she began to work faster to bring her to the edge, but Spencer didn't let her and pulled her head away from her dripping core. Panting heavily, Spencer asked Emily to kiss her and the brunette complied, capturing her lips as Spencer tasted herself on Emily's mouth.

Spencer bent her knee up, skimming over Emily's heat. She moaned into the kiss and began to grind against her, trying to create a momentum that would take her to the climax but suddenly an idea crossed her mind and she halted her movements. With her hands, she spread out Spencer's legs and positioned herself between them; her forearms rested on either side of Spencer's head. She lowered her pelvis so their wet and heat centers could rub against each other. Spencer shuddered at the contact of their skin and the both of them began to rock their hips.

The room filled with moans and whimpers, as they experienced the pleasure of feeling their moisture mix and made the friction more pleasurable. Emily ran her hands along Spencer's body, tracing her curves up her side to her breast. She massaged both soft mounds and pinched her nipples, making Spencer moan louder. The speed of their synchronized movements of hips was increasing, the motion became erratic. They knew they were close.

Spencer's knees quivered as her body shook uncontrollably and scraped her nails down the skin of Emily's back, her eyes rolling back in pure ecstasy.

The brunette entangled her fingers in Spencer's hair and captured her lips in a sloppy kiss, her mind completely fogged due to the extreme pleasure inside her. She separated from Spencer's mouth and pressed her forehead against the doctor's, encouraging her to keep her eyes open. Emily wanted to see into them when Spencer came undone.

The brunette increased the pace and within seconds, Spencer's body tensed as a mind-blowing orgasm sparked throughout her as passionate moans filled the room along Emily's raging breathing. Shortly after, Emily's orgasm hit her.

They looked at each other lovely, trying to catch their breath. A satisfied smiled plastered in their faces. Emily leaned down to kiss Spencer, first in the cheek, then the nose and finally the lips. Spencer pulled her into an embrace and the brunette buried her face in the crook of Spencer's neck.

They stayed in that position for a while. No one spoke. Spencer was drawing patterns against the skin of Emily's back and the brunette placed little kisses against her neck.

"Mmmh, Em?" Spencer was the first to break the silence. Her voice was just above a whisper.

"Yeah?" Emily replied in the same way.

"Did you like it?" Spencer asked tentatively. Emily pulled away to see her with her brows furrowed. She didn't know why Spencer always asked her that, of course she did like it.

"Spence, I don't know why you ask something like that. Of course I like it and you are very important to me." The brunette admitted and smiled at her, kissing her once more.

"Well, I mean… maybe is proud." Spencer chuckled, shaking her head. "But, that's fine. I'm half satisfied with your answer." She uttered, looking at her and caressing Emily's face.

"Why half satisfied?" Emily asked confused. She turned to her side and leaned her elbow on the matters, holding her head with her hand.

"Because you... well," Spencer trailed off and diverted her gaze away from Emily's. "Never mind"

"No, love. Tell me, please?" Emily pleaded, trying to catch her gaze.

"It's just that… you— you have never told me that you love me." Spencer confessed. Emily didn't know what to say, the only thing that occurred to her was to deny it.

"No, Spencer. That's not true."

"Yes, it is. I'd never heard an "I love you" from your mouth." The doctor accused. Emily's face turned into one of guilty and peered down in shame. Upon seeing this, Spencer added. "I'm not reproaching you, but sometimes I wish I knew what you feel for me." Emily looked at her still without knowing what to say. She pulled completely away from her and sat on the bed and took her head into her hands.

 _Love her?_ Emily didn't know it.

She had never thought about what she felt for Spencer. Yes, it was something very strong but she didn't know if it was love, custom or, the worse, just simple gratitude that she had help her raise Lauren, because she had always been there for her in her in the worst moments of her life and because she hadn't let loneliness engulf her.

Emily was absorbed in her thoughts when she felt the mattress moving and turned her face to see Spencer who had stood up quickly and began to dress with an expression of annoyance on her face.

"Wh—what are you doing?" Emily asked scared.

"I'm leaving. I'll leave you alone so you can reflect on what you _really_ feel for me." Spencer said as she opened the bedroom door and stared at Emily angrily. She shook her head, sighed and left, slamming the door shut behind her. The brunette just looked down at the carpet.

What was she feeling for Spencer?

She began to remember all her moments together since Lauren was a baby. Spencer was the one that cheered them, the one that always was there for them, the one who did everything to make Emily and Lauren's life complete. She loved Lauren immensely. The little girl didn't know other woman who could be her mother than Spencer and Emily didn't know what she would do if Spencer weren't in her life. She was an almost perfect woman so, why couldn't Emily say, with complete certainty, that she loved her? In her mind was the answer but she didn't want to think about it. It was simple.

Because she was not Alison.

The blonde had been the center of her universe. She was the one she loved the most. There were no words to describe everything the brunette felt for Alison. Thousands of times she wished with all her might that the blonde would be there; that when she closed her eyes at night and when she woke up the next day, Alison would be hugging her, sleeping peacefully.

But that was impossible.

That would have to be a miracle and miracles didn't exist. The logic always ended up winning, so she knew that she could never get to love Spencer as she loved Alison, but she would try to be happy with her and with her daughter. Maybe fate wanted it that way so she could learn a lesson in what happiness is. She didn't know. But each time she was surer that her father was right.

She shouldn't wait any longer to ask Spencer for marriage.

 **_ xxx _**

Alison opened her eyes. Her senses awakened little by little. She heard a machine beeping near her. She felt a horrible heaviness in her body and in her head a strong pressure. She moved her hands and felt the sheets on the bed she was lying on.

 _What am I doing here? Why do I feel so bad?_ Those were the questions that ran into her head but the biggest question was _who was she?_

The machine started to beep with a little more force and a woman dressed in white came in running and examined the machine for a moment before walking to the door and shouting from there.

"Doctor, the patient of 403 has woken up"

Alison closed her eyes because the heaviness was too much but she fought to keep them open. Another woman with a lab coat appeared through the door and walked towards her with a smile on her face. She didn't know why that woman looked so familiar, as if she had seen her somewhere else. Alison wondered what was wrong with her; if she didn't remember who she was, how could she know that woman?

"Hi, I'm Dr. Spencer Hastings. Could you please tell me your name?" Alison stared at her and didn't know what to tell her. Again the damn heaviness was present and closed her eyes for a moment. In that time, she began to see part of a dream and saw a woman with sandy brown hair and stormy-colored eyes who was talking to her and saying what she supposed was her name.

"Alison. That's my name… I think." She answered opening her eyes. Her voice was hoarse from not having used it in a long time. Upon hearing the name, Spencer's expression turned into one of surprise but it was gone as soon as it appeared.

"I see. Alison, what is your last name? We must notify your family." She said taking a chart from the bottom on the bed and looking at it.

"I don't know." Alison answered truthfully while scrutinizing Spencer. There was something familiar about her as she had treated her before, but Alison knew that, if that were the case, she would have recognized her and wouldn't ask her name. Spencer looked at her as if examining her with those light brown eyes that Alison felt she had seen elsewhere.

"You don't remember?" Alison shook her head. "Ok, do you know how you got here?" Alison again denied. Spencer peered down at the chart again. "Well, you had a car accident, but we don't have any record about you; your family or someone close to you hasn't come looking for you. We thought that once you woke up, we could know who you were and so we could call your family." Spencer spoke without looking at Alison. "You sustained a head injury from a blunt force trauma; this might have caused a temporary loss of memory that with the days may disappear and you could remember certain things." She pulled away her gaze from the chart and looked at Alison in the eyes. "Meanwhile, I'll program a few test to check if the blow did not cause any internal damage to your head." The doctor added and smiled at her. Alison tried to make a great effort to remember who this woman was, but her head started to hurt too much and again that damn heaviness took over her body and she fell asleep.

Alison woke up, disoriented; she didn't know how much time had passed, but it seemed like it was early because the sunbeams broke through the window illuminating the room. She felt stronger; the eyes didn't close so easily like that day, but she still remembered nothing more than her name— the name she supposed was hers and if it wasn't at least that was a pretty name; she had thought.

She felt a throbbing pain in her head and brought her hand up to touch it. She felt the bandage around her head, her hand was bandaged too and part of her arm had scratches. She was inspecting her injuries when the sound of heels broke the silence of the room.

"Good morning, Alison." Alison turned her head towards the voice and saw the brown-eyed doctor who had a smile on her face. She was beautiful, Alison couldn't deny it. She walked close to Alison. "How do you feel?" Spencer asked, checking over the chart.

"My head hurts a little, but I think I'm fine." Alison replied trying to smile but it turned out to be more a wince.

"How long have you been awake?" Spencer inquired without looking at her while writing something in the chart.

"About 10 minutes. It's early, isn't it?" Alison pointed, looking out the window.

"Yes, it's 9 in the morning." Spencer confirmed and looked at her this time. "Do you know what day is today?" Alison returned her gaze to the doctor and said no. "Ok, are you hungry?" Spencer put her focus back to the chart and jotted something down. _Oh, that's right_ Alison thought. She didn't know where she was or what day it was. She hadn't even looked at herself in a mirror; she didn't know anything about herself.

"Yeah, a little." She replied. "Excuse me, how long I been here?" Alison curiosity peaked and Spencer's permanent smile grew larger; Alison looked at her strangely.

"Good, I see that you are already curious. You've been here for two weeks; today is March 15, 2026. You woke up three days ago." Alison frowned as she tried to remember something— anything, but nothing came to her mind. She looked at the doctor with a questioning face.

"Nothing?" She shook her head. "When you woke up, three days ago, I told you I would run some test to discard any possible internal injury. The results showed that you don't have any brain damage so there is no reason why you don't remember anything, although there are cases in which this can happen. Let's leave it to the time. Now, do you know where we are? Alison shook her head again. "Alright, but you can tell me to what 4+5 equals to?" Spencer asked.

"Nine." Alison said. She guessed the brown-haired doctor was assessing her. Spencer took the chart and a pen and put them in front of her. "Can you write?" Alison took both them and wrote her name. Spencer smiled and took the chart and pen from her hands.

"Good, apparently you didn't lose your mental skills; it's only the memories that do not come to you head." At least that was something good. Alison smiled.

"I will order to bring you something to eat." Spencer offered her a last smile before leaving the room. Time. Alison sighed; apparently she was going to spend some time in there.

And, indeed, the weeks went by. A month had passed and her injuries had healed; the bandage had been removed from her head; she could see that her hair was a light brown color and she loved to comb it— the nurse had given her a brush so she could do it. Every day, after having breakfast, the nurses let her watch the T.V that, thanks to _the_ _beautiful brown-eyed doctor_ (as Alison had declared), allowed her to have in the room.

A little past noon, Spencer used to go to Alison's room to say hi and sit down to talk with her for a while. In the afternoons she would read a book that Spencer had lent her. It was about Greek mythology and, although Alison didn't understand much, she read it because the doctor had given it to her. Many times, in their talks, Spencer asked her how far she had read and many others she explained her certain things. Alison realized Spencer was a very cultured woman and she liked to talk to her.

But right now it was Sunday and Alison didn't like it because it was Spencer's day off and that upset her. She felt that something was missing. That day she did her usual routine but, after noon, Spencer's visit never came. She was bored, so she started reading the book when she saw a little blonde girl with a beautiful smile and blue eyes came into her room. Alison guessed she was about 7 or 8 years old. She stared at girl and then she peered at the I.V bag; they had taken off the painkillers a long time ago so there was no way she was hallucinating. No, the girl was real and she knew it when she felt a little hand touch her own.

"Hide me!" the girl whispered and smiled mischievously. That smile. Alison didn't know why she knew that smile and felt something strong inside her when she saw it. When Alison was going to ask her what she wanted to hide her from, she heard a voice she recognized as Spencer's calling for someone.

"Camille! Where are you? Cam, come here. Sweetie, where are you?" Alison was stunned. _Sweetie?_ Perhaps this little girl was the daughter of the brown-eyed beauty? Spencer hurried passed Alison's room but then she returned. Her face shouted desperation, but as soon as she saw the smiling girl standing beside Alison's bed, it was replaced with one of relief. She came closer to Lauren and knelt down in front of her, placing her hands on both sides of her face. Alison didn't speak.

"Sweetheart, don't run away again, please. Don't you see that I get worried" Spencer said with anguish all over her face. The girl's smile dropped and looked at her sadly.

"I got bored of being in your office and I wanted to play hide and seek." Lauren pouted.

"We aren't at home but at the hospital. Here are very dangerous things." Spencer rubbed her forehead and sighed. "I think I shouldn't have brought you. I should have driven you to your grandparents first. Sweetie, do you know what would have happened if I didn't find you? Your mom would have killed me!" Spencer widened her eyes. "Don't do it again, ok?" Lauren nodded and Spencer wrapped her arms around her, hugging her.

Alison, who remained silent, smiled when she heard what Spencer had said. The doctor wasn't yet a mother. _Maybe she's her niece or something_ she thought and internally, she breathe out with relief.

Spencer pulled away from the little blonde and directed her gaze to Alison. She stood up and smiled at the brown-haired woman. Alison smiled back.

"Hey, Alison. I see you've already met Camille." Alison grinned, staring at the girl.

"Yeah, apparently she is a little devil." She joked making Spencer laugh. "Is she your niece?"

"No, she's—" Spencer wasn't able to finish her sentence because a nurse came into the room looking for her.

"Excuse me, Dr. Hastings. Someone is at the reception asking for you and for the girl." The nurse informed with some intention that Spencer understood.

"Marina, take the girl and tell them that I'll be with them in a few after I finished with this consult." The nurse nodded and she left the room with Lauren. Alison looked at Spencer with furrowed brows.

"So, she is…?" Alison prompted once she and Spencer were alone. She wanted to know what the mystery was.

"She is my daughter." Spencer blurted out; Alison widened her eyes in shock. _Her daughter?_ Alison didn't understand. Hadn't Spencer said that _the_ mother would have killed her if the girl didn't appear?

"Your daughter? How?" Alison questioned puzzled.

"Well, biologically she isn't my daughter. She's my partner's daughter." Spencer explained.

"Oh, so the one who is waiting for you is your boyfriend, right?" Alison felt a burning in her stomach when she asked that question.

"Well, not precisely." Spencer muttered bowing her head.

"Your husband then?" Alison pushed with uncertainty.

"No. Look, I know it's unethical to tell you about my life because I am your doctor and, as such, I shouldn't get involved with my patients, but I'll tell you because there is something about you that I like. Your eyes show trust and I have the impression that I know you from somewhere." Alison beamed at the trust Spencer had in her despite the short time they have met, but at the same time she felt that, whatever was Spencer's answer, she wasn't gonna like it.

"I don't know. Maybe we know each other from another life." Alison declared and Spencer smiled at that.

"Maybe. Ok, look… Camille is my girlfriend's daughter." Spencer confessed and Alison was left with her mouth open when she heard such admission. She didn't know about before but she had no prejudices; even so, she was surprised that a woman as beautiful as Spencer was gay. Alison was thoughtful; she looked everywhere but Spencer's eyes. "Aren't you going to say something?" The doctor asked trying to catch Alison's gaze.

"Well, what can I say" Alison laughed dryly. "It's your life and what matters is that you're happy. It doesn't matter how but to be." She smiled at Spencer and subtly swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat. Her stomach burned for a reason she didn't want to acknowledge.

She had feelings for the brown-eyed doctor.

 **_ xxx _**

"Mommy, are you going to propose to Spencer today?" Lauren asked and Emily shushed her, putting her finger over her lips. Emily walked away with Lauren a bit from where the nurses were, who upon hearing what the little blonde had said, turned to see Emily curiously.

"Yes, sweetheart. Today is the day." Emily beamed. "And that's why you are going to stay with your grandparents."

"Why can't I go with you?" Lauren pouted and flashed Emily her puppy eyes. The brunette only laughed.

"That's because I want it to be special for her. Then we will have a party with everyone to announce our engagement." Lauren squealed and nodded furiously. Emily caressed Lauren's cheek and smile. She was definitely Alison's child. The brunette heard footsteps behind her and turned around to see her beautiful doctor, soon-to-be fiancé, coming closer to her.

"Let's go?" Spencer asked peeking Emily's lips slightly. The brunette and the little blonde nodded and the three of them made her way to the parking lot.

Spencer and Emily dropped Lauren at Emily's parent's house. The blue-eyed wouldn't go to school tomorrow; Emily wanted to spend all the morning with Spencer and would get Lauren in the afternoon.

Before heading to the restaurant, Spencer convinced Emily to stop at her house because she _wasn't dress properly for a date night_ as she so subtly pointed out seeing that the brunette was wearing a black strapless dress that ended above her knees and heels, her hair fell into perfect wavy locks and her makeup was nicely done while she was tugged into a dressing pant, white button-up shirt and a blazer. She felt misplaced.

Even though Emily thought she looked just perfect, she didn't argue back and complied with Spencer's request. They had time until their reservation, so drove to Spencer's house and waited patiently for her. It took Spencer approximately 45 minutes to get ready and, when she came down the stairs, Emily thanked inwardly Spencer insisted in change her clothes. She looked beautiful on her fitting blue dress that stopped mid-thigh and hugged her curves just perfectly and her black heels gave her a little of height, just enough to be at Emily level. She had straightened her hair which the brunette loved and she had applied a modest makeup.

Emily took Spencer's hand into hers once she was at the bottom of the stairs and kissed her knuckles slightly, causing Spencer to giggle and blush. Emily offered her arm and guided her towards the car. She opened the door for her and once Spencer was inside and thanked Emily, the brunette closed it and made her way to the driver's seat so they could go off.

On their way to the restaurant, Emily started to get nervous and she didn't know why. Spencer watched drive and that made her jittery. None of them was speaking and that for a reason made Emily uneasy. She gripped hard at the steering wheel and cleared her throat, her eyes completely focused on the road.

"What's wrong, Em?" Spencer reached over the console and placed her hand on Emily's thigh.

"Nothing; just… you know, work." Emily laughed nervously. Of course it was _not_ nothing, she was freaking out. In a few hours she would proposed to her. Emily knew this was the second time she proposed but the circumstances were different, she could shake that feeling of uncertainty.

They arrived to the restaurant after driving for ten more minutes and Emily handed the car keys to the valet parking and the both of them went inside the restaurant. Emily asked for their reservation and the hostess guided them to their table. Since their little conversation in the car, Spencer eyed Emily suspiciously but didn't comment anything; she knew Emily was up to something. They sat down and the hostess handed them the menu and Emily asked for a bottle of a special harvest of wine. The woman nodded and informed them that their waiter would be with them shortly.

"So, can you tell me why the invitation to dinner?" Spencer arched an eyebrow and Emily chuckled and reached for her hand.

"Just because." Emily smiled and shrugged. "Was it a bad idea?" The brunette smirked and interlaced their fingers. Spencer smiled back at her and was about to say something but the waiter came with the bottle of wine.

"Let's toast!" Emily exclaimed once their glasses were filled. Spencer narrowed her eyes and snickered at the brunette's behavior.

"I know you're up to something; but ok, let's toast, but why?" Spencer asked and Emily brought their intertwined hands up to her face so she could kiss Spencer's.

"Because we have health and a quiet a beautiful life although more than anything I want to toast because I am lucky to have the love of a great and wonderful woman who, by the way, is beautiful, intelligent, caring, kind and I think I could spend the day gushing about her."

"Wow, she must be a very lucky and happy woman knowing you think all of those things about her." Spencer joked, playing with Emily's fingers. Emily placed the glass of wine in the table and subtly reached for her purse taking out the little velvet box that was inside.

"That woman is you, of course and from what I can see, my words make you happy. I like when you smile." Carefully Emily opened the box under the table, afraid to throw the ring by accident while she kept staring at Spencer. "You know? I want to see you smile forever." Emily pursed her lips and her expression turned serious.

"Spencer, the other day I behaved like an idiot with you." Spencer's smile disappeared and bowed her head, retracting her hand from Emily's.

"Emily, I don't want to talk about that alright?" Her eyes filled with sadness. Emily took her chin between her fingers so she could see her in the eyes. "Beautiful, let me finish ok?" Spencer nodded and looked at Emily expectantly.

"I was telling you that I know that the other day I was a jackass with you; when you asked for a replied from me about what I felt about you, I didn't know what to tell you. I was shocked to not know what to say." Emily paused for a moment and took a breath. "You know me better than anyone and you know that I can be a little slow." Spencer giggled and nodded. "Well, at least you're honest." Emily chuckled.

"Spence, you're the most important woman in my life. There's no other woman who can give me what you offer me that is your love, your understanding, your joy, your life. We've been together for almost five years and until now I can affirm that what I feel for you is something very strong." The brunette intertwined their hands again and breathed deeply.

"I can tell that I love you, Spencer." Emily admitted, looking straight into Spencer's eyes and the doctor beamed. She was going to say something but Emily cut her off.

"That's why, my love..." Emily trailed off and pulled her hand out from under the table and presented her the ring. Spencer looked at her stunned, her eyes watering. "Will you marry me?" The doctor remained quiet, not exactly showing any signs of responding. Tears fell down her cheeks and Emily wiped them away, smiling gleefully.

"Spence, this is the part where you respond." Emily joked. Suddenly, Spencer stood up harshly and walked with determination towards the brunette and, without caring the restaurant was packed, she kissed Emily passionately. Emily didn't care either.

"Yes, of course I will." Spencer exclaimed with a huge smile plastered in her face. Emily looked at her in the eyes and she could see how much love Spencer felt for her.

The brunette knew, in that moment, that she hadn't been wrong in making the decision to spend the rest of her life with Spencer.

* * *

 **If I can be honest, I hated to write the first part because I didn't know how to translate the smut.**

 **-A**


	6. Discoveries

**Hisashiburi...**

 **Somehow, I managed to write this chapter. I've been in a depressive episode for like two weeks and lost all motivation. Friday I got my antidepressants and now I'm much better... for most of the time. But anyway, I'm not gonna kept you anymore.**

 **Oh! By the way, thanks to those little people who searched about my condition to try to understand me a little better.**

 **And, without further ado... enjoy!**

* * *

It was Monday night and Alison hadn't seen Spencer at all that day. She guessed that the brown-eyed doctor wouldn't show at the hospital. The stormy-eyed girl couldn't stop thinking about what Spencer told her the day before. Who would have thought? She had a girlfriend; Alison scoffed and rolled her eyes at the thought and tried to picture the mysterious woman. She supposed that she looked like the little girl she met: blonde hair, blue eyes, charming smile. A pang of jealousy shot through her body.

The nurses had shut the lights off minutes ago, but Alison couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking that the woman she liked already had a life built… Scratch that, not built exactly. She had a _girlfriend_ , yes, but she still didn't get married. That would be bad so Alison tried not to dwell in it. She turned and tossed in her hospital bed, searching for a comfortable position so she could sleep; she felt restless. After a couple of minutes, she settled and slowly began to drift into a slumber with her early thoughts still in her mind.

Once again, she dreamed with the woman with light brown hair and blue eyes saying her name. Alison, like the first time, asked her who she was, but the woman gave her the same answer that before, saying that didn't matter and that she was there to take her place, and as soon as those words left the woman's mouth, a sharp pain shot through Alison's chest. She closed her eyes tightly, rubbing her chest in an attempt to soothe the pain. Even in it was a dream, the pain feel real.

After a few seconds, the pain stopped and she was able to open her eyes, just to see she was in another place. She was lying down in a bed and she could see a beautiful woman next to her; charming smile, dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. This unknown woman drew closer to her, looking at Alison with unwavering and utter love. This woman told her that she loved her and then kissed her. Alison liked her kisses. She broke the kiss and pulled away from the woman telling her she loved her too. The woman smiled and her hand trailed down her stomach. Alison followed her movements with her eyes and she realized that the mysterious woman caressed a largely baby bump.

Alison jerked awake, agitated and in a cold sweat. She peered at the window and it seemed like it was about to dawn. She tried to go back to sleep, she tried to get confortable but the cast in her leg wouldn't allow it. Alison wondered why she had dreamed such a thing. Did she know that woman? She was beautiful, Alison couldn't deny it but the woman she liked was different. Why dream of a woman like that? She wondered if she now felt attraction to women and between those unanswered questions, she fell asleep.

"Oh wow, I think here we have the twin of the sleeping beauty" Alison heard Spence's playful voice and opened her eyes. The doctor was standing in front of her bed with a grin plastered on her face; Alison smiled at her and snapped her head towards the window, the sunbeams streamed strongly into the room. Apparently it was past noon.

"I guess I felt like sleeping in. What time is it?" The light brown-haired woman inquired, looking up and down at Spencer. For a reason, the doctor looked more beautiful, she looked splendid.

"It's almost two. I came by a while ago but you were still sleeping. I came to give you good news" Spencer's smiled grew.

"Oh yeah? Tell me". Alison was intrigued and tried to sit up in the bed. Spencer came up to her to help her and Alison loved it because that way she could be close to the doctor. However, when Spencer was going to help her, Alison saw something shining in her hand. A beautiful engagement ring. Spencer noticed the attentive look on Alison's face and smiled even more.

"Do you like it?" Alison snapped her gaze to Spencer, her brows furrowed. "The ring, do you like it?"

"Yeah, it's gorgeous". Alison replied barely above a whisper. Spencer narrowed her eyes, eyeing Alison strangely for a moment before the smiled returned to her face. She pulled away from Alison and sat on the chair that was next to the bed.

"Someday you'll find someone who loves you. Maybe that someone is already looking for you desperately". Spencer offered her a warm smiled. Alison just looked her directly in the eyes; she wanted to tell her that she didn't need someone to love her, that she only needed her beautiful eyes, that beautiful smile she gave her when she saw her. She only needed _her._

"What's the matter? Did I say something wrong?" Spencer asked worried upon seeing the blank expression on the other woman.

"No, it's nothing" Alison dismissed. "Well, what's the good news? I think there are two of them, am I right?" The stormy-eyed woman asked. She knew what one of those "good news" was about, so she wanted that once and for all, the doctor destroyed her illusions of being something else with her.

"Well, yeah. The first one is that tomorrow I'm taking off the cast on your leg; so we can say that you are almost healed. The only thing left is to see if that horrible wound on your forehead didn't leave a scar, but apparently, everything is fine and that is good because a scar in that pretty face would look very ugly". Spencer and Alison laughed. The light brown-haired girl thought in what Spencer said. The doctor thought she was pretty and that was quite the discovery for Alison; her heart felt warm with those words, although she couldn't tell if that was true since she hadn't yet seen herself in a mirror.

Alison asked Spencer what the other news was about, a cheerful tone in her voice; she didn't want Spencer to notice she was anxious to know if what she thought about the significance of the ring in her finger was true. In reality, the girl was dreading to hear what Spencer had to said, she hoped there was another explanation for why she was wearing that shining object.

"Well yesterday, my girlfriend proposed to me" Spencer beamed. Tear welled up in Alison's eyes but she smiled trying to cover up her obviously hurt; all her illusions with the brown-eyed doctor had vanished. She hated that woman who had taken Spencer, whoever that woman was, Alison hated her greatly. She tried to keep her smile but it was difficult. She didn't understand why it hurt her so much to know something like that, but it was hurting her nonetheless.

Her torture of feigning happiness had come to an end when Spencer was called urgency to another room and she had to go. The rest of the day, Alison felt like crying. She had to recover soon since she didn't want to stay in that hospital any longer knowing that the doctor for whom she was beginning to feel something more that an attraction was going to marry someone she loved and that, of course, wasn't her.

On the other hand, things between Emily and Spencer were great. The both of them had already set the day of their wedding. They had organized a small meeting with their families and friends to announce their engagement. Everybody was happy for them, even Alison's parents were excited by the news and that was because they loved Spencer as their own and because they knew Lauren loved Spencer. The little girl grew more beautiful and every day she looked more like Alison.

Soon, another year since her passing would come and every day Emily missed her more, but she knew she needed to let her go and be aware that her happiness was now with Spencer with which in two months she would marry. The tanned woman sighed and shook her head; she didn't know how long she had been lost in her thoughts. She eyed the clock, Spencer's shift ended in half an hour; by 4 p.m. Emily had to be at the hospital to pick her up.

She turned her laptop off and left her office, making her way to the parking lot and towards her car; she started the engine once she was settled in the driver's seat and sped off to the hospital. When she reached the hospital's parking lot, she killed the engine and hopped out the car. She walked towards the automatic doors in the entrance and headed towards the front desk but she didn't see anyone.

The chocolate-eyed woman wondered how it was possible that no-one was there. She shook her head in disapproval and saw that around this time the small public hospital had very few people. After five minutes, a nurse came to the front desk. She quickly recognized Emily and allowed her to go into Spencer's office. The tanned woman waited for her fiancée but ten minutes passed and there were no signs of Spencer.

Feeling a little desperate, Emily went to the room area hoping to find Spencer on one of her last-minute rounds. She passed a couple of doors until heard what seemed to be Spencer's laugh so she go up to the door of room 403. For a moment she thought in opening the door but she change her mind and decided to wait for her to come out if, in fact, she was in there, but nothing. When Emily was about to open the door, somebody grab her arm. It was Spencer.

"Love, what are you doing?" Spencer asked upon seeing that Emily was with her hand in the knob.

"I'm sorry, Spence. I came to pick you up; I was waiting for you at your office but since you didn't show up, I got bored and came looking for you".

Spencer started laughing, "Wow, apparently my office is boring; I think I should change the décor". She said and started to walk. Emily tilted her head and looked at Spencer confused. "Camille said the same thing and seeing that my two women are bored with the décor, I think I'll have to change it". This time Emily laughed with her and made their way towards Spencer's office. The doctor sat down in her leather chair behind her desk and started to go through some papers.

"Em, could you wait for me a little? I have to sign some discharge forms and then we can go." Emily leaned in and kissed her, letting her know that she could take her time. Spencer smiled at her and returned the kiss before returning her attention to the paperwork in her desk.

After twenty minutes, Spencer put her pen down and sighed heavily. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back against the backrest of the chair. Emily knew that when she did that, it was because something worried her so she asked her if something was wrong. Spencer opened her eyes and smiled at her.

"No, love… well, actually yes. Do you remember about the wreck I told you about?" Emily nodded. "Well, there were several injured and among them were two girls that apparently were in the same car. One of them was in coma but her family moved her to another hospital, a private one; the other girl, precisely the one that occupies the room you were going to enter, stayed here. She suffered a severe contusion on the head, a broken leg and some scratches, but when she woke up she didn't remember anything. At first I thought it was because of the blow, but so far two months have passed since and she still doesn't remember anything." Spencer explained with clear anguish reflected in her face.

"Well, I'm sure she'll remember soon but, what is the bad part other than that?"

"Since she's been here, nobody has come looking for her. She has no family and due to the amnesia, she only remembers her name and nothing else. And now that I'm looking through these discharges, one of them is hers." The doctor replied exasperated, rubbing her forehead with her hand.

"I was planning to talk with the director to see if she could stay longer, until her memories returned but one of the doctors on duty already signed the form and there is only my signature of responsibility left as the area head, so that poor girl will have to leave the hospital without knowing anything." When she finished talking, her face was covered with sadness. Emily also felt bad for this girl.

"Poor girl, maybe when she leaves the hospital we can help her." Emily said, trying to calm Spencer. The doctor smiled and came closer to the tanned woman.

"That's one of the reasons why I love you so much, because you have a heart full of kindness." Spencer placed her arms on Emily's shoulders and leaned in to put a chaste kiss in her lips. Emily hummed in satisfaction.

"Well, yeah but the only thing I don't want is to see you sad." Emily nuzzled her nose against Spencer's and the doctor smiled, bringing their lips together once more before completely pulling away and picking up her things. The both of them walked out Spencer's office and headed to the front desk where Spencer left some documents and then walked towards the exit so they could leave.

Three days later, the cast on Alison's leg had been taken off and she was more than happy to be able to walk without the crutches. Spencer kept visiting her, but the young woman didn't feel comfortable with her presence anymore. Spencer seemed not to notice this because, as always, a smiled was attached to her face. What pissed Alison the most, however, was the fact that the clueless doctor told her about how soon her wedding would be and the happiness she felt for that. At the end, Spencer's bright smile ended winning the battle and Alison ended up smiling with her, even if it hurt. She thought that if Spencer was happy, she was happy too. That's how love worked, right?

That day the stormy-eyed girl was waiting for Spencer sitting on the bed. It didn't take long for Spencer to arrive at her room; however, the smile she had reserved for Alison was absent. She looked serious and worried, Alison noticed. In his hand, she had a black plastic bag.

"Hey, Alison. How are you?" An undertone sadness was present in her voice.

"I'm fine… something wrong?" Alison could help but asked right away why her expression. Spencer took a deep breath and walked close to the younger girl, leaving the bag near her.

"Look Alison, the thing is that this is a public hospital and well, you know that space is needed here for patients" Spencer began to explain. "Without my knowledge, someone signed your discharge. I spoke to the director so she could allow you to stay more time in the hospital to see if you recovered from the amnesia, but the doctor told me it wasn't possible. Physically, you're already in perfect condition so you can't stay anymore." The brown-eyed woman lowered her head.

"I understand. Don't worry." Alison smiled at her to let her know that there was no need for her to worry about her. The doctor peered up to looked at Alison. "The only problem is that… well, I don't have any clothes to leave with."

Spencer took the black bag and handed it to her. "Here, I bought you these clothes. I hope they fit you." She took out some jeans, a white t-shirt, underwear (which, when she pulled out, caused Alison to blush), some sneakers and a jacket.

"You didn't have to." Alison whispered, really ashamed.

"It's no problem at all. I like you and this is my way of helping you."

"Thanks a lot. I don't know how to repay you for this." Alison said, watching the clothes while standing up.

"You can repay me by putting this on. Come on, go try them on." Alison smiled and bit her lip. She left the room with the clothes in her hands and headed towards the bathrooms. She opened the door and without glazing at the mirror she entered a cubicle and began to change. It seemed that Spencer had hit Alison's size because all the clothes fit perfectly.

Alison came out with her hands busy folding the bag but the she looked up and she saw herself in the mirror that was in front of her. She was stunned at what she saw. The girl in the dream was her. The same light brown hair, the same blue-greyish eyes. She touched her face softly, examining her features. Her eyebrows furrowed. That person was her.

She walked out the bathroom quickly in a daze due the situation and went to her room where Spencer was waiting for her. The doctor craned her head around when she heard the door being opened and looked at Alison surprise.

"Wow! You look great." She smiled. "If I wasn't engaged, I would ask you for a date." She joked and Alison laughed with her although the joke hadn't been fun, but of course Alison couldn't say her that.

"Well then, this means that we say goodbye here." Spencer winced.

"It seems so, but once in a while I'll take a walk around here to see how you are and talk with you, doctor."

The older woman glared at her for a moment, "Why did you never call me by my name?" Easy. Alison didn't feel comfortable. "I mean, I know it's wrong but I thought we were friends now. Do I look too old for you to call me by my name?" She mocked.

"No! It's not that. It's just— well, I have to respect you since you will soon be a married woman and it's better not to get into trouble." Alison laughed nervously, scratching the back of her neck.

"Well, I think it's time for me to go. By the way..." she approached the little table that was beside the bed and took the book that was on it, handing it to Spencer. "Here's your book. Thank you for lending it to me."

Spencer took it and put something in the book before returning it to Alison. "It's yours. I'm giving it to you so you can have something of mine."

"Thanks. Well, I should get going" Alison waved goodbye to Spencer who, despite the sadness she felt, still had a smile on her face. The younger woman wanted to treasure that image of the brown-eyed doctor who had captivated her so much; the brown-eyed woman she knew was not for her.

Alison left the hospital without an idea of what to do. She didn't know where she was and, for all she knew, she didn't have a family, which meant she didn't have a place to go, which meant that she was basically a homeless person. She set on wander around the streets, what else could she do?

It was still early when she decided to take a break. A clock in a store read it was passed five in the afternoon but she was exhausted so she headed to the little park she saw a few minutes before and sat on one of the benches to rest. She opened the book to read for a while, but when she was flipping through the pages, a piece of paper fell from it. She bent down to pick it up and noticed it had something written.

 **"This is my cell phone number, as well as my home number, in case you need something someday. Don't forget me because I won't forget you. -Spencer"**

The stormy-eyed girl wondered if Spencer was like this with all her patients or just with her. It didn't matter anymore. She would try not to go back to the hospital, unless she had another accident. Alison snapped out of her thoughts when an old woman sat next to her on the bench. The girl turned to see her and the woman gave her a sweet smile, causing Alison to smile too. The woman was throwing rice to the pigeons that were there and Alison was entertaining watching her. She tried not to think about what she would do because she simply didn't know. So she determined on staying in the park.

She watched people passing by, most of the men looked at her lustfully but she didn't know what was so interesting about her to them so she tried to ignore them. She mainly focused on the girls who passed by her, on the kids who played nearby, on the old lady who fed the pigeons.

Time moved quickly. The old woman left when it started to get dark. Alison didn't know where to go since it was already night and she had nowhere to sleep. She guessed her best bet was to stay in the park and tomorrow she would see what to do.

It got darker and darker as time passed and the temperature started to drop, so Alison buttoned her jacket and hugged herself; from time to time, she craned her head to see both side, trying to concentrate on something to avoid thinking about how low the temperature felt and thus avoid feeling cold. She didn't know when she fell asleep.

The next morning she woke up lying on the bench, curled up. The book Spencer had given her working as a pillow and a sweater that she didn't recognize on her, covering her. She sat up and detailed the garment; it looked like it belonged to an old woman.

"It's warm, right?" Alison jumped slightly when she heard the voice that spoke to her. "Relax girl, I won't do anything bad to you. I was passing by when I saw you shiver and put you my sweater on." The voice that belonged to the old lady who yesterday fed the pigeons said.

The day before, Alison didn't take close noticed of the older woman, but now that she saw her with more closely, she could notice that this woman had short white blonde hair and green eyes; probably she was in her late 60's. The younger woman also noticed the southern accent she had.

"Th—thank you so much, ma'am. You wouldn't have bothered." Alison replied blushing.

"Don't thank me." The old woman smiled. "What's your name?" She asked as she pulled out a small paper bag and opened it.

The girl observed her reach into the bag and take out rice to give to the pigeons, "Alison."

"It's a pretty name. I'm Regina." Alison saw the pigeons came to peck at the rice.

"Thanks, ma'am. Yours is also pretty." The stormy-eyed girl smiled at her. Regina offered her the bag of rice which Alison accepted politely and took a handful of its content and threw it harshly to the pigeons causing them to flee scared. She stared at Regina with a silly face and the old woman just laughed. She took Alison's hand and put it in the bag. This time Alison took just a little of rice and, with Regina's guidance, she threw the cereal softly.

"Look, that's how it's done." The pigeons came back and began to eat the rice. Alison was absorbed watching them. "I could teach you how to feed them but I don't think you want to waste your time with an old woman like me." Regina kept spreading the rice on the ground. "I imagine you'll have to go to school or work, right?" Alison stared at her; she didn't know how to respond. She didn't know the woman but for some reason she felt comfortable with her. She had nothing to lose by telling her the truth; the only thing that could happen was that Regina labeled her as a crazy and left or she could hear her out so Alison wouldn't feel so lost.

"Neither. I don't go to school or work. I was just discharged from the hospital" The older woman looked at her surprised.

"Then, why are you sleeping in the park? I don't understand…" Alison set on telling her everything she knew about herself, which was basically nothing. Regina listened attentively; she didn't say a word and just nodded to everything Alison told her.

When Alison finished telling her story, she remained silent waiting for the older woman to say something. The seconds passed and she still said nothing. The silence was beginning to drive Alison crazy and Regina just looked forward with a blank expression. Some seconds later, the older woman turned her face to look at her for a moment before standing up from the bench.

"Follow me." Alison remained seated with a huge questioning expression glued to her face. When she was going to ask the older woman why, Regina had already walked a considerable distance. Alison jumped up to her feet and hastened the pace to catch up with the older woman. They walked in silence two blocks and they arrived at a somewhat old house.

Regina opened the door and indicated Alison with her hand to enter. She came in fearful; she didn't understand why Regina had taken her to her home. The old woman told Alison to get comfortable in the living room and to wait a few minutes. More than ten minutes passed and Alison began to get impatient when the green-eyed woman walked into the living room with clothes in her hands and handed them to Alison.

"Take this. The bathroom is at the back on the left; take a shower and, when you finished, I'll make you something to eat because I assumed you're hungry, aren't you?" A sweet smile plastered on her face.

"Ma'am, you really don't have to bother." Alison said without taking the clothes the blonde woman offered her.

"Let me help you, please." Regina insisted.

"Thank you, ma'am. I really don't know how to pay you the great favor you're doing for me." Alison took the clothes and turned around, heading to the bathroom. In there, there was a bathtub which was already filled; Regina prepared her the bath. Alison undressed herself and got into the tub and sighed in relief. The water was nicely warm.

 _"It feels so good to be here",_ she thought and sunk further into the water; her stiff muscles due to her night in the bench's park began to relax. She took her time in the bathtub, enjoying every second. When the water began to cool, she stepped out and dried herself with the white fluffy towel that was on the sink counter. She change into the clothes Regina had gave her and decided to let her hair to dry naturally.

She walked out the bathroom feeling fresh and headed to the living room but suddenly the front door burst open and a young blonde girl, maybe in her twenties, walked in. Both girls stopped death in her tracks, looking at each other with evident shock on their features. The blonde girl gasped and screamed, grabbing the umbrella that was at the entrance and threatening Alison with it.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" The blonde asked pointing at Alison with the umbrella as if it were a sword; by inertia, Alison raised her hands as if she was being aimed with a gun. The feisty girl moved forward causing Alison to step back. "And also, what are you doing with my clothes on? Pervert!" The stormy-eyed girl could help but laugh.

"Pervert? No, no. Wait, I think you're wrong; I just—" Alison began to explain when she was cut off by another voice.

"Hanna! Put that umbrella down immediately!" The green-eyed woman intervened. Alison was thankful that she wasn't going to die being stabbed by an umbrella. "Besides, how are you supposed to defend yourself with an umbrella?" She inquired holding on to laughter.

"Grandma, who is this and what is she doing with _my_ clothes?" Hanna lowered the deadly weapon with which she was about to assassinate Alison. "Grandma, answer me!" The blonde girl demanded, staring at Alison with rage.

"Well, this is Alison. I met her in the park; she told me that yesterday she was discharged from the hospital and that she remembers nothing more than her name." Regina explained and Hanna eyed Alison up and down.

"Grandma, can we talk for a moment, _alone_?" Hanna said, still looking at Alison. The eldest woman nodded and both women walked towards the kitchen. Alison grew curious to know what they would talk about so she drew near the kitchen door, eavesdropping part of their conversation.

"What it's wrong with you? How do you bring a stranger to the house just because she told you a _"touching"_ story of what happened to her? What if she's a thief or something?" Hanna ranted, trying not to shout.

"Yeah, maybe you're right but if you had seen her in the situation she was in, I bet you wouldn't have left her there neither." The older woman pointed out. "Besides, she has something that makes me believe her." She refuted.

"Ok, she doesn't looked malicious but how do we know what she says is true?" The feisty blonde argued back, an eyebrow arched.

"Well, we go to the hospital where she was if you want to check with them. I have no need, I believe her." The spunky woman sentenced in a firm voice. Hanna sighed and pursed her lips while thinking. She knew better than to argue with her grandmother; the woman was stubborn as hell and Hanna knew this was a debate that she couldn't win.

"For this time, I'll trust you. But anything that seems off to me, I'll call the police. Besides that she will only stay for today." The blonde said tiredly, rubbing her face.

"No, she's staying as long as necessary." Regina was quickly to retort.

"But with your pension you barely have enough and you know that I get paid very little in the ice cream parlor–"

The older woman interrupted her. "Well, we will find her some place to work. Please, trust me; you'll see that I am right."

Alison moved away from the door and headed back to the living room. She knew it was rude to listen to others' conversation without their consent, but at least she knew she had a safe place to sleep for some time while she found a way to take care of herself.

Hanna made her way to her room, glaring one more time at Alison who was sitting in the couch; the blonde shook her head and scoffed. She was sure the stormy-eyed woman would bring problems. Alison tried to ignore the penetrating look of the girl, dropping her gaze to her hands and focusing in them; she could hear Regina making dinner.

After fifteen minutes, the older woman called Alison and Hanna to dinner. Alison timidly entered the kitchen where a wood table with four chairs in the center of the small room. The blonde came in seconds later, her hair wet. The three women served themselves and sat to eat. During dinner, Alison learned that Regina moved in from her hometown when Ashley, Hanna's mom, passed away a few months ago and that their family name was Marin.

After dinner, the brown-haired girl helped Regina to clean the kitchen while Hanna went to prepare the extra bed that was in her room. It had been decided that both girls would share Hanna's room. At first, the blonde refused completely but soon reluctantly accepted. She really didn't want to argue with the old woman, she knew it would be a waste of energy, and that she would never win.

The days passed and Hanna was kinder to Alison until the blonde got used to her presence, but not to Alison wearing her clothes. It still bothered her to see her with her clothes on; maybe because of the fact that the elderly woman mocked her as Alison looked better in her clothes that her.

It had been a month since Alison had arrived at the Marin house when Hanna came back from work and sat next to Alison who was in the couch. A malicious smile on her face.

"Alison, guess what?" Hanna said mockingly. Alison smiled at her and pretended to think about what it could be that she had to guess. "I got you a job!" Hanna exclaimed and Alison's smile quivered. The light brown-haired woman didn't like the idea of working since she had never done it before— supposedly. She knew that maybe she had done it before, but she couldn't remember.

Hanna laughed, "Easy, girl. Work is not going to bite you, it will only absorb you." She joked. That certainly didn't help.

"And what do I have to do?" Alison asked unsure.

"You will work with me at the ice cream parlor. The other girl that worked there resigned today and we needed a person urgently so I said I had the right person for the job and that person is you." The blonde said, pointing her.

"But I don't how to serve ice cream…" The stormy-eyed woman began to panic.

"Relax. I told my boss that I had a cousin living with me that needed a job. I would take responsibility of you and that, in addition, I would teach you what to do." Hanna finished her explanation and winked at her. "You start tomorrow, hopefully." The next day, Hanna took Alison to the parlor and they hired her.

Like Hanna had said, Alison started that same day. The blonde was fully committed to teaching Alison everything the brown-haired woman needed to know. As the days go by, the two girls began to get along better until they became best friends.

It was Wednesday, and it seemed like there was not going to be much movement in the ice cream parlor. There was only one table occupied, and Hanna and Alison were talking about a guy that the blonde liked when the bell above the door rang, indicating that a new client had entered.

"Ali, it's your turn to take the order." The blonde girl said before running to the back office. Alison shook her head, cursing Hanna under her breath because it was Hanna's turn serve but that was the way the two girls were with each other. Alison giggled and waited for the costumers who had arrived to settle at the table to go take their order.

She walked towards the table with her eyes focused on the little notepad in her hands.

"Good afternoon, what can I get you?" the stormy-eyed girl asked with a smile that vanished when she looked up and realized that Spencer was in front of her. She felt nervous in her presence and her eyes searched who else was with her. Alison only saw Camille, the fiancé's daughter.

"Alison! Nice to see you. How are you?" Alison was still stunned by Spencer's presence that she didn't know what to answer. The girl opened her mouth to try and say something when another voice interrupted her.

"Babe, I didn't find my phone in the car; think I lost it." A sharp pain shot through Alison's head and she wince, touching her head with her hands. She felt her legs giving up and she tried to take a hold on the table. Through her blurred gaze she saw Spencer standing up; she could hear faintly her voice asking her if she was okay.

A terrible dizziness came over Alison; inside her head, only the voice of the stranger was heard. Alison turned toward the direction the voice came from; she wanted to know who that voice belonged to. She wanted to know who owned the brown-eyed woman's heart.

When her eyesight was focused, Alison saw a brunette woman, with dark chocolate eyes and a beautiful smile.

She felt another searing pain and lowered her head; a cluster of memories from a past life came into her mind. She peered up to see that woman again, but now she saw her differently; she was no longer the woman who had stolen the doctor's heart, she was the woman who had stolen Alison's heart.

Alison could only say Emily's name before she lost consciousness.

* * *

 **Oh...**

 **Thigs are about to get interesting.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review and follow if you haven't. This things keep me going.**

 **-A**


	7. Jealousy

**Hello there.**

 **Yes, I'm still alive! I haven't committed suicide... yet. Maybe I'll do it after having read the lastest chapter Forever without him updated from her master-fucking-piece. It was pretty intense.**

 **Now... new chapter. Drama, death, cheating.**

 **Joking.**

 **Or not?**

 **The chapter doesn't continue from where it was left last time. Now we'll see what happened in the last part of the previous chapter but from Emily's side. I'm saying this so you don't get confused.**

 **Maybe you guys are going to be a little weird out by a sudden time jump but... don't blame me! That's how the autor wrote it, I am only adapting and translating it.**

 **Anyway, without further ado...**

* * *

It was a month before the wedding; Emily had hardly seen Spencer who was busy between the preparations for the wedding and her work. The brunette also had a lot of work to do because she had asked for a vacation to have a small honeymoon for a few days, so she had no choice but to advance work. The brunette finished the paperwork she had for the day and she was on her way to the hospital to pick up Spencer.

During the fifteen minute drive to the hospital, a weird feeling began to creep through her body; she didn't know why but, for some reason, she felt that something was going to happen. She felt uneasy. The brunette attributed it to the fact that, in a month, she would marry Spencer and didn't give it more importance, but deep down she knew it was something more than that.

When she arrived at the hospital, Spencer was waiting for her at the entrance. As soon as Emily pulled over in front of her, Spencer hopped in the car and leaned into the console to kiss her fiancé. The brunette sighed into the kiss, somehow her uneasiness wearing out. Emily eventually broke the kiss and looked at Spencer with adoration. She truly was beautiful and the tanned woman smiled at her, leaning once more to place a chaste kiss on her lips. When she pulled back, Spencer smiled at her.

Emily started the car and drove the both of them to Lauren's school. They made small chat during the ride, mostly Spencer who was gushing about the preparations for the wedding. The brunette was focused on the road but from time to time she turned her head to watch her fiancé and shared her fair amount of opinions.

When they reached the school, Emily parked near the entrance and told Spencer to wait in the car while she went inside the building to pick up Lauren.

The little girl was in her classroom, waiting patiently for her mother and as soon as she saw Emily, the little blonde rushed towards her claiming she wanted ice cream. Emily and Lauren left the school and went to the car where Spencer was waiting for the two women of her life with a smile on her face.

Lauren saw Spencer and opened the passenger door to hug her, climbing into Spencer's lap.

"Sweetheart, you're gonna hurt Spencer". The tanned woman warned once she saw her eight-year-old daughter sitting on Spencer's legs.

"Leave her, I like that she goes with me." The blonde girl smiled and kissed Spencer on the cheek. The doctor smiled back. Emily rolled her eyes. She wondered why she bothered to tell her daughter not to do something if Spencer was going to spoil her anyway.

The tanned woman started the engine and drove to the ice cream parlor. The uneasiness she felt before returned and she was more nervous than before. She knew something definitely was going to happen.

When they arrived, Emily told tell to head into the parlor upon seeing the only available parking lot was a few meters down the road. Lauren and Spencer got out the car and entered the parlor while Emily parked.

The brunette got out of the car to reach them when she realized that she wasn't carrying her cellphone. She went back to the car to get it, but she found nothing. The phone wasn't there and she was sure that had it with her when she left the office. She guessed she had dropped it, but she would ask Spencer if she had seen it.

Emily went into the ice cream shop looking at the floor and went straight to Spencer, telling her that she had lost her phone. As soon as she spoke, the doctor woman stood up quickly and Emily heard her ask someone if they were okay.

She then noticed the golden brown-haired girl who was holding onto the table and touching her head with a grimace of pain plastered on her face. The girl barely opened her eyes and looked at Emily; her eyes widened and Emily's name fell from her lips before she black out.

Everything happened so fast, but when she looked at the tanned woman with those blue-gray eyes, Emily felt a chill run down her spine. The brunette tried to react quickly when she saw Alison fainted; fortunately, she managed to grab her before she hit the floor.

Emily fell on her knees to lessen the other woman's fall; she ended up cradling her in her chest. The brunette couldn't deny that this girl was pretty; she thought she had very beautiful features.

Emily tore her eyes away from the mysterious girl and looked at Spencer who was still stunned. The brunette called her, successfully pulling the chestnut-haired woman out of her trance. Spencer shook her head and bent down to check on the brown-haired girl.

The hurried footsteps of someone were heard and Emily saw that a young blonde woman in the same uniform as the woman who was lying on her lap was approaching them. When the blonde was near them, Spencer asked for a little alcohol to help her come back to her senses. The girl nodded her head and ran to the back of the shop, to where the lockers of the employees were. Emily was still enthralled by the beautiful features of the woman she delicately held against her. Spencer looked at Emily with some annoyance.

"Do you know her?" Spencer's voice pulled her out of her daze.

"What? Know who?" Emily asked confused still cradling the unconscious woman.

"This girl, who else?" Her tone of voice gave away her annoyance and Emily knew she was upset. The tanned woman knew Spencer was not a woman to get mad at anything, although she was somewhat jealous and when jealousy got the best of her, she got very upset.

"No, I don't who she is" Emily claimed, looking directly into her eyes. Spencer scoffed.

"Then, why did she say your name before fainting?" Spencer raised an eyebrow. Emily blinked; then she had heard correctly. She had said her name; Emily wondered how this stranger knew who she was. The brunette was sure that she had never seen the girl in her life, but at the same time there was something in her that told her that she knew her from somewhere.

"My name? No, you probably heard wrong." Emily dismissed. Spencer was going to say something when the other girl returned with a small bottle of alcohol. She handed it to Spencer and the doctor passed a swab near Alison's nose, who was still in Emily's arms.

Alison began to move her head and slowly opened her eyes and she saw two worried familiar faces.

No one said a word. Alison looked at Spencer; she detail a few seconds her most mature face, the years hadn't passed in vain. By the date Spencer had told her in the hospital, it had been 8 years— almost 9 since she last saw Spencer.

She then looked at Emily and when she did, the brunette felt her body tense. Emily looked at Alison closely and the blue-gray eyed woman felt an electric shock went through her body when she realized that it was the brunette who held her in her arms.

For a moment, Alison wanted to kiss her, but then an incredible rage fooled her body. Her wife and her best friend were about to get married. Her best friend had taken her place and her wife had a relationship with another woman who, to top it off, was her best friend. _"Incredible!"_ The worst part was that _her_ daughter had been raised by the two of them and for Lauren, Alison didn't exist. The golden-brown-haired woman wondered what had happened in those 8 years and where was she. Green grass, orange trees and streams appeared in her head. _"Have I been dead all this time?"_

Alison wanted to get up, but the brunette was still holding her.

"Alison, are you okay?" Spencer asked after a few seconds; Emily body tensed even more when she heard that name. She peered down to Alison.

"Yes, yes doctor. I'm feeling better now. It was just a little dizziness."

"Are you eating well?" Spencer asked serious, her doctor instincts coming to the surface.

Alison wanted to roll her eyes; she didn't give a damn about that in those moments. She was furious because she realized that she didn't know what had happened to her, that she wasn't in her own body, that all this time without memories she had been living a life that wasn't hers. A whirlwind of sensations and feelings were unleashed inside her.

"No, lately she hasn't eaten." The blonde girl intervened; Emily and Spencer looked at her. "I'm sorry to butt in, but she lives with me and no, she doesn't eat much."

Emily furrowed her brows when she heard that they lived together. She didn't like the idea of the two of them and wondered if that blonde girl was her girlfriend or maybe she was just a friend or something because they couldn't be sisters; the blonde girl was pretty but Alison was stunning—

 _"Wait! Stunning? Since when do you care who is stunning and who isn't?"_ Emily wondered to herself. The brunette left her thoughts when Alison got up, moving away from the protective arms of her wife because Alison knew if she stayed there any longer, she wouldn't resist kissing her.

In Alison's opinion, time had been good with the brunette; if Emily was beautiful before, now she was more, so she turned her back on her and told Spencer that everything was fine and thanked her for taking care of her again. That didn't go unnoticed by Emily and a frown formed on her forehead. The brunette didn't understand why Spencer got angry at her because she assumed that she knew Alison when clearly she and the girl knew each other.

Alison bid her goodbyes to Spencer and when she was about to turn around, she saw her daughter. The young woman crouched down and said goodbye to Lauren. She couldn't help but notice that the little blonde was very similar to her; she thought that this way, at least, Emily would have a reminder of her every day. Alison turned around when she felt a gaze on her. The brunette didn't take her eyes off her and the golden brown-haired woman couldn't avoid looking at her with anger. Bewilderment showed on Emily's face by Alison's gaze, but she couldn't help it. The rage, impotence and many feeling that she couldn't describe consumed her, thousands of things she had to solve went through her head, but above all, a feeling reigned over all.

Jealousy.

Once Alison left, Emily made her way towards the table were her daughter and Spencer previously were. Her mind was still in the furious gaze that the blue-gray eyed woman had given her. A shiver went down her spine when she mentally pronounced her name.

The brunette felt that someone was looking at her insistently. She turned her head and saw it was Spencer; she was pissed, Emily could tell. The doctor opened her mouth to say something when the blonde girl from before came to their table to take their order. Only Lauren wanted ice cream.

Everything Emily looked at Spencer, the chestnut haired woman threw her an angry look, but never said a word. Emily sighed and decided to focus on Lauren. No one dared to speak.

When the little blonde finished her ice cream, Emily paid for it and, in silence, they left the parlor. They walked toward the car, Spencer slightly ahead with Lauren by her side. When they reached the car, Emily hurried her pace and opened the passenger door for Spencer, but the doctor ignored her and instead she hopped in the back seat with Lauren. The brunette rolled her eyes and slammed the door shut. She walked to the driver seat and got up, that day Lauren was going to stay with Alison's parents, so Emily drove towards her in-laws' house.

When Emily pulled over at the curb, Spencer didn't leave the car; she just said goodbye to the blonde girl from the car. The tanned woman got out the car and headed with Lauren inside the house. Five minutes later, Emily returned, hopped in the car; Spencer was still in the back seat. The brunette sighed and started the car without saying a word. She just drove for a few blocks when she slowed down and parked the car, killing the engine.

"Now, can you tell me what I did?" Emily asked looking at her through the rearview.

"Nothing." Spencer simply replied turning her head to face the window. Emily hated that word. Everybody knew that when a woman says _nothing,_ you definitely screw up.

"Are you sure? Then, why are you so upset?" The brunette insisted.

"I'm not—"

"Yes, you are. I know you, Spencer." Emily cut her off, seeing how the chestnut haired woman crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, she turned her head to both side repeatedly and the brunette knew that Spencer did that when she was losing patience and was going to explode and let go of what she wanted to say.

"Emily, from where do you know that woman?" A hint of accusation laced in her tone of voice. Emily rolled her eyes for the nth time that day.

"I don't know her, Spencer!" Emily said, raising her voice because she was telling the truth and Spencer didn't believe her.

"Don't you yell at me" Spencer warned. The brunette sighed.

"I'm sorry, Spence, but it stresses me that you don't believe me" Emily was desperate for her fiancé to believe her.

"It's just that, if you didn't know her, she wouldn't have said your name. Just tell me from where you know her. It's the only think I'm asking you." The doctor woman begged. Emily considered in lying and tell her that she had seen her, but for what? It was completely unnecessary to create a bigger problem just for Spencer to stay calm at the moment. Emily preferred always tell the truth.

"Babe, I really don't know her and we are not sure that she said my name. I also heard what she said, but maybe we heard wrong." Spencer still didn't look very convinced. Emily tried again.

"Spence, tell me, how many times I've lied to you?" Spencer shook her head, peering down at her hands. "So why start now?" Emily's tone of voice was comforting. Spencer looked up at her and she moved to open the backseat door. She got out and walked to the passenger door to open it and hop in. She smiled at Emily and the brunette knew that the problem was solved, that Spencer believed in her.

"I believe you. I'm sorry, but you know how jealous I can get and—" the doctor lowered her head trying to hide her blush. Emily smiled and leaned into the console to hug her.

"Yeah, but don't worry, I don't think anyone takes me away from you. You are the only one who can handle me." Emily joked. Spencer broke apart and looked at Emily in the eye.

"I love you, Emily." Spencer declared and then she brought her lips together with Emily's in a slow, yet passionate kiss. They parted after a few seconds and a smiled formed on their faces.

"And I love you, beautiful." And Emily definitely meant it. After Alison dead, the brunette thought that she would never be able to love someone else as much as she loved Alison. In reality, she didn't want to love anyone other than the blonde, but that change when Spencer taught her that it was okay to fall in love with another person.

Spencer's smiled widened and in that moment Emily remembered that her fiancé knew that girl but she decided not to say anything because Spencer would take it as a reproach.

"By the way, I wanted us to take advantage of this afternoon to see some things about the wedding." Right… the wedding. Emily wasn't very enthusiastic about the idea, but to see Spencer's expression of happiness, she didn't care if she dragged her into her madness. At least that rewarded everything the doctor did for her and her daughter.

At the same time in the ice cream parlor, Alison was fuming. In a month her wife was going to marry her best friend. _"Lovely"._ The people she had loved the most now were happy… together.

That was too ironic.

Alison had a huge rage, that more than anger was jealousy. She was jealous to know that Spencer now slept in _her_ wife's arms, but there was a question that ate at her soul. She wondered if Emily would make love to Spencer with the same dedication, passion, love and magic as her; if she would tell her that she loved her, that she was the best thing in her life, that without her she wouldn't be able to live while stroking her hair until she lulled her with her breath and fell asleep while the warmth of her arms sheltered her.

The blue-gray eyed woman felt her stomach stir with jealousy; she knew it was childish to think that they didn't make love after so many years of relationship.

She leaned on the wall of the staff's room and let out a frustrated puff. She wanted to think this was just a nightmare, a horrible nightmare and that she would wake up the next day in Emily's arms, that when she woke up, Emily would give her that beautiful smile that made her happy.

Alison didn't know what would happen; yes, she was mad but she really couldn't blame them, she had disappeared so long and now she lived inside the body of an unknown woman. Now she understood that what she saw wasn't a dream but a warning; although she couldn't identify the place where she was, by the dates she could deduce that almost nine years had passed.

Only one idea was in her head and that was that all that time she was dead. It sound pretty fanciful to be real, but since she was there, in the body of another person, it wasn't so much.

The young woman wanted to go back outside, confront those two women and tell them the truth, but she knew her daughter was there and for Lauren, she was a completely stranger. It was hard to accept the situation.

Alison was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't listen when Hanna came in.

"Ali, what happened to you out there?" Hanna inquired crossed-armed, looking her in the eye for which Alison preferred to avoid looking away.

"Are they gone?" Alison ignored Hanna's question and asked one on her own.

"Who?" The blonde tilted her head confused.

"Doctor Spencer and her family."

"Yeah… wow, so she's _the_ Spencer you tell me so much about?" Alison looked at Hanna who had a mischievous smile painted on her face. The brown haired woman looked away again.

"So that's the girl you like, huh?" The blonde started to laugh loudly and nudged her. "No wonder why you're head over heels and the woman she came with, who is she? Her sister-in-law? Because she isn't that bad either, I sort of like her." Hanna smirked and Alison glared at her and scoffed. She started walking towards the door, moving past Hanna and hitting her shoulder with hers, leaving a confused Hanna wondering what she had said.

Alison left the parlor to clear her mind; Hanna knew how to handle the ice cream parlor alone, she deserved to take care of the shop alone for saying she liked _her_ Emily.

_XXXXXXXX_

The wedding was two weeks away; Emily hated to think about it but she didn't like the idea very much. Her consolation was that Spencer was enthusiastic about it.

The wedding was going to be a small ceremony, with people close to them; an intimate party between family and friends and from there, they would go to a beach to have a few quiet days just the two of them.

It was different than when she married Alison; only the two of them, some witnesses that were there that they didn't know— and that they were thankful for because not everyone agrees to be witness to two unknown women who are getting married, go back home and eat a little cake that Emily bought and then make love for the rest of the day with the happiness that nothing and nobody could separate them.

How ironic.

To think that four years later death would take her away from her. Alison, her beautiful Alison.

Thinking of her name, Emily couldn't help but think of the girl with the blue-gray eyes and a chill ran her spine. She really liked her— _"Wait… like me?"_ Emily shook her head to disappear those thoughts.

She said to herself that this couldn't be; it had been years since she last saw a woman like that, but it was inevitable felt attracted to her. She was beautiful.

The tanned woman wondered what she was doing working there; the girl seemed to belong to a very wealthy family. She was curious and she couldn't concentrate on anything other than the blue-gray-eyed girl that she opted to go for a walk.

Emily left her office. It was already late, the weather was warm; people passed by but Emily walked absentmindedly, admiring the sky. She liked to watch it, how its coloring change over time.

Twice she collided with people in a hurry, but Emily only apologized because it was she who wasn't paying attention. The brunette kept walking and without realizing, she came to a place where her mind internally wanted to go.

The ice cream parlor.

Emily debated whether she should go inside or not, but she was very curious about the sandy-haired girl so she resolved to enter the shop.

When she entered, the brunette saw that only one table was occupied and she noticed the same blonde girl from before who came near Emily to ask if she wanted something.

The tanned woman averted her eyes for a brief moment and cleared her throat; she told Hanna that she was looking for Alison and that she wanted to talk to her. A smirk appeared on the blonde's lips. To Emily's misfortune, the blonde told her that Alison was on her day off.

The brunette left the ice cream parlor disappointed that she couldn't find Alison. The little courage she had gathered had vanished; she knew it was crazy what she was doing.

Later that day, Hanna arrived home and found Alison in the living room watching television and leaned on the doorframe; a mischievous smile attached in her face. She looked at Alison insistently, but the sandy-haired woman decided to ignore her and continue watching her program. Alison could feel her mocking gaze on her.

"What, Hanna? Stop looking at me like that." Alison spoke a little annoyed by her friend's behavior. Hanna snickered and kept looking at Alison in the same way. The blue-gray eyed woman knew something was up.

"Ali, Ali, Ali. Guess who went to look for you today" The blonde singsonged. Alison was still watching the TV without giving much importance.

"Who?" She uttered monotonously.

"The woman who was with you doctor". This time Alison turned her gaze away from her program focusing her attention to Hanna.

"Oh, now I know how to get your attention." Hanna mocked. Alison rolled her eyes and threw her a cushion.

"Ouch! That hurts! Anyway, want to know more?" Hanna taunted smirking. The blue-gray eyed woman knew that Hanna loved when she begged her to tell her something, so this time she pretended that she didn't care. Alison knew that would piss Hanna. She turned the tv off and stood up from the couch; she was already leaving the room when she took Hanna's hand and pulled her towards her.

"Tell me, please?" Alison asked in a sweet voice. Hanna smiled and moved closer to the other girl.

"But with one condition." The blonde said softly and put her arms around Alison's neck.

"Wh—which one?" The sandy-haired woman stuttered, getting nervous because of the sudden closeness of her blonde friend. Hanna smirked and moved even closer.

"Kiss me." Hanna whispered; their lips an inch apart. Alison's eyes widened and pushed the blonde away from her. She ran her hands through her hair and began to pace.

"Look, Hanna, I love you and— and, well, you're my best friend-almost sister and, along Regina, my family so please don't do this to me." The stormy-eyed woman rambled. When she didn't receive an answered from Hanna, she stopped her back and forth and looked at the blonde who was trying to suppress her laughter. When the two girls made eye contact, Hanna broke into a fit of laughter and Alison understood that the feisty girl was playing one of her classic tricks.

Alison took a cushion from the couch and started hitting Hanna with it until she got tired. The blonde took the opportunity and grabbed a cushion on her own and, like little girls, they started a "cushion" fight while their laughter filled the living room.

"Truce, I ask truce." Alison pleaded breathlessly still laughing and offering her hand as a sign of peace.

"I accept it, I'm tired." Hanna said shaking Alison's hand. "And well, still want to know?" Again, her mischievous smiled appeared.

"Yeah but without conditions, deal?" The blonde laughed and nodded. "What did she want?"

"I guess she wanted to talk to you because she came in and asked for you. I told her you weren't there because it was your day off." Hanna shrugged. Alison was thoughtful.

"Well, I don't get it. What would she want? I don't know her. I only know that she is Spencer's girlfriend and, if I'm not mistaken, in less than two weeks they are going to get married." The stormy-eyed woman lied. She was dying to tell Hanna the truth but she didn't know how she would react after such confession.

"Really? Wow, now I understand you reaction when I made fun of you; but looking at the bright side, we could take advantage. We separate them and you can be with the doctor and I can be with that hot tanned brunette." The feisty blonde laughed again and this time Alison glared hard at her. If looks could kill, the blonde would be dead twice.

"What? What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that? I would swear that the one you like is that tanned woman and not the doctor." The blonde pointed out with an arched brow.

Alison looked at her; her eyes gave her confidence. If she and her grandmother had allowed her to live with them even knowing she was a complete stranger, would they react the same way when she confessed that she had returned from the death, eight year later and lived in another woman's body? She didn't know and she would never know if she didn't do it.

"Han, there's something I need to tell you, but I don't know how you're going to take it." Alison muttered peering down at the space between them.

"That you're in love with me? Don't worry; I know it's hard to resist temptation." Hanna joked admiring her manicure, pretending to be self-centered.

"You wish," the sandy-haired girl scoffed, "it's something else but it's kinda heavy. I need you to be serious." Upon hearing Alison's tone of voice, Hanna turned her body to face her completely and looked at Alison seriously. Her playful-self no longer present.

"I think that, by the warning and you expression, it is something really serious. Come on, tell me. You know that, no matter what it is, you can trust me." She prompted, taking Alison into hers and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I know, Han and thanks, but what I'm about to tell you is really heavy and you may not believe me." Her voice was full of anguish. She took a big breath, looking at Hanna. She knew that once she said it, there was no turning back. "I remember who I am."

"Are you serious!? That's amazing! And well, who are you? Are you going to look for your family? Goody! About time!" Hanna stopped her rambling when she saw the tears pooling in Alison's eyes. "What's wrong? Is there anything more than that?"

"Yes, but I don't know how to tell you." Her voice cracked; she didn't want to cry.

"I don't know why I suspect it has to be with Spencer, am I wrong?" Alison shook her head. "What is going on then? Have you known her before your accident?"

"Hanna, that woman who went looking for me today, the woman who was with Spencer the day I fainted, Spencer's fiancé… that woman is my wife." Alison couldn't resist anymore and began to cry. Hanna didn't say anything; she just stared at Alison confused.

"But, how? How's that— why didn't she recognize you? Was she capable of ignoring you because of Spencer?" Apparently, the blonde was getting a normal idea of what anyone would think.

"No, no, that's not it. She would never ignore me, she couldn't. It's just— she couldn't recognize me." Alison tried to explain.

"What? Wait, I got confused. She is your wife? How old are you? Twenty-three, maybe twenty-four? When did you marry her? How is it that she doesn't recognize you? And how she is your wife and she is going to marry Spencer?" Hanna asked bewildered; if she was confused, Alison was worst.

"Yes, she _is_ my wife. Emily Fields married me when I was eighteen and she was twenty; she doesn't recognize me because I am not me and she is marrying Spencer because she doesn't know I'm alive." The stormy-eyed woman cried harder.

"Every second you leave me more confused. Alison, that woman is much older than us; she's maybe thirty years old, you're not more than twenty-five. Then, why do you say that the two of you are almost the same age? Why doesn't she recognize you? Did the doctors reconstruct you face or something? Does she think you died in the accident?" The blonde tried to find logic to what Alison was saying.

"No, I'm thirty almost the same age as hers. She doesn't recognize me because I am not me and she thinks I am dead because I died during the delivery of my baby." Alison tried to explain once more, this time more desperate. Hanna moved away from her; she looked at Alison unbelieving what she was saying. The blonde stood up and began pacing around the living room while analyzing.

"Alison… are you sure that accident didn't affect you more than you think?" The blonde inquired slowly. She didn't want to upset the girl but what she was saying was illogic. It was a complete madness. Alison tried to come closer to the blonde, but Hanna took a step back. The sandy-haired woman hung her head; she knew something like this would happen.

"No, what I'm telling you is true. I know it's hard to believe, but I'm only asking you one thing. Listen to the end what I will say and when I finish, I'll go and I swear that you will never know about me again." Alison said still looking at the floor. This was her last chance to make Hanna understand her situation.

"I'm listening." Hanna's tone was harsh, something very unlike her. Alison took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in her throat before speaking.

"Ok. My name is Alison Dilaurentis, I'm twenty-two— well, I was twenty-two when I passed away. Right now I'd be thirty. I always felt attracted to girls, but I never wanted to accept it. Even though I liked Spencer back then, I never dared to profane our friendship. I was in the closet until I met Emily." The blue-gray eyed woman rambled about her previous life.

She explained Hanna how the relationship with the brunette started, how she fell in love with her but how she had to push her away because of her parents' closed mind. But, of course that didn't stay that way. One day, Alison grew courage and went to Emily's where she kissed her and since then they never were apart again since Emily also had fallen in love with her. They started a secret relationship, but shortly after, their parents found out and well, things didn't ended well.

Emily and Alison moved together, after their parents disowned them, to a small apartment. It wasn't much; the place was old and in tatters but it was better than nothing. Emily started working part-time to pay the bills and the rent, while both continued their studies. When Spencer found out about their situation, she tried to help them as best as she could.

Alison's parents went to look for her several times, telling her to come back home but the girl always told them no and stayed by Emily's side. In one occasion, Mrs. Dilaurentis threatened Emily with suing her for corruption of minors due to Alison being one, but the tanned brunette behaved bravely and she was not intimidated by the threats of the woman. Fortunately, Alison's parents didn't proceed and, to try to calm things down and let her parents see that they were serious, they got married as soon as Alison turned eighteen.

With too much effort, Emily and Alison finished college. Alison having a degree in accounting and Emily in business administration. Related degrees.

They both worked hard and they were lucky that after they graduated, they already had a job. Even better, in the same company. There, little by little, their workmates found out about their relationship; they had problems, fights and everything. They were about to broke it off, but love was always stronger.

When they had enough money saved, they gave the deposit of a small house which would be their home. If they continued like that, it could soon be totally theirs. They were happy; they had a good job, they had where to live, Alison's parents calmed down a bit but still didn't accept their relationship at all.

After all the hardship, they both were in a better place.

One day, when they were in the park a little girl, maybe about two years old, approached them, pulled Emily's clothes and extended her little arms for the brunette to carry her. The both of them had confused frown and they looked everywhere hoping to find the toddler's mother, but they didn't see anyone else.

Emily picked her up and kept looking with her eyes; the little girl put her arms around Emily's neck and snuggled into her. Alison admired the scene for a moment; it was a beautiful picture, her wife looked beautiful with a baby.

After a few minutes, they heard the screams of a woman who was crying looking for something. Alison immediately knew she was the mother. She approached the desperate woman and asked her to follow her. The woman, seeing Emily with the girl in her arms, cried harder and walked towards the brunette. The little girl was sleeping; Emily handed her to the woman and she explained that the toddler came to them. The woman thanked them between sniffs and left.

Since that moment, the picture of Emily with a baby stayed in Alison's mind and, apparently in Emily's too.

Weeks later, Alison confessed Emily she wanted them a baby. The brunette hugged her and told her she loved to; without Emily knowing, she began to investigate where artificial insemination could be done. When she found out enough, Alison decided to tell Emily and the brunette was delighted with the idea and that's how they decided to have a baby.

All the pregnancy was beautiful for Alison. The brunette was the kindest she could be. She fulfilled her cravings, the afternoons they daydreamed about how her future baby would be; they didn't know if it was a boy or a girl. They agreed that they would know until the birth.

The day of the delivery everything was fine. Emily told Alison that she would be waiting for her to meet their baby together. She kissed her and the nurse came in to take her into the operation room. They sedated her and she didn't know anything else.

"I woke up in a strange place, beautiful but strange, like a paradise. I don't know how much time had passed, but a woman with light brown hair and blue-gray eyes appeared in front of me telling me the she came to take my place and that I still had a lot of things to live. She touched my chest and I felt a very strong pain; suddenly I was in an ambulance without knowing what had happened. I was in the hospital without memories until I saw Emily in the parlor. I remembered everything and—" but the stormy-eyes woman couldn't finished her sentence because Hanna interrupted her.

"That's why you passed out?" The blonde asked looking at her. Alison nodded and Hanna moved her gaze to a dead point. She sat in the couch and she took her head with her hands. She slowly stirred her hair without saying a word. Suddenly she looked at the sandy-haired woman.

"Alison, if all of this is true, are you trying to tell me that this isn't your body? That you were dead for eight years?" Alison nodded slowly. "Well, I don't know what to say. This is— this is very difficult to assimilate."

"I know you don't believe me, you think I'm crazy but—" Alison began but was cut off by Hanna again.

"Hey, hey, hey, I didn't say that. I believe you. I believe _in_ you, I don't know why but I do. Just give me a few minutes to process it." They both fell into silence for a few seconds until Hanna spoke again. "Well, I think I've thought about it enough." Alison looked at her surprised and blinked swiftly. "Alison, do you know what people would say if they knew this?"

"I know, they'd think I'm nuts." Hanna nodded. "But I don't pretend to tell anyone else."

"Not even Emily?" Hanna asked curious.

"Not even her. They already have their life made and I don't intend to destroy it." Alison said, her voice so soft it was a mere whisper.

"Ok, and who you are then? You told me your name is Alison Dilaurentis, but who is the person— or so you can understand me better, whose body you live in?"

"I don't know; I only know that I had this body when I woke up in the hospital. This body's girl appeared to me in that place and when I asked her who she was, she didn't tell me." Alison replied tried to remember, but nothing came to her mind.

"Well, and now what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know. I have to know who I am, in theory; whose is this body. But first I have to find some place to live and a job." The stormy-eyed woman said in a pensive mood. Her brows furrowed while making plans in her head.

"What? No! You're not leaving. Here you have a home and a job. I'm sorry if I reacted in a bad way, it's not easy to assimilate what you told me; but, as I said before, you can count on me. I'll just tell you something, this stays between you and me. Deal?" Hanna smiled sweetly. Alison launched to hug her.

"Ok, that's enough. Anyone who enters will think you want to take advantage of me." The blonde laughed. Alison broke away from her and hit the back of Hanna's head with her hand. At least she felt calmer because she had someone to trust. Hanna was a good girl and she knew she could count on her.

"Aggressive…" The blonde joked. "Going back to the subject of Spencer and your wife, you told me that in two weeks they're getting married, right?" Alison sighed and lowered her head. She didn't want to think about it. "It's hurting you, right?"

"No, of course not; it's just— it's same strange to me." Alison lied; she didn't want to accept that she still loved Emily because she could feel anger bubbling deep in the pit of her stomach.

"Yeah, sure and I am the daughter of Superman." The blonde scoffed rolling her eyes. The sandy-haired woman peered up was going to make a witty remark but Hanna spoke again. "No, I'm not just as it hurts you to know that your wife will be another woman's wife in less than two weeks" Hanna looked her straight in the eyes. She could see the pain flash uncontrollably through the stormy watery orbs.

"Ok, yes! It hurts! I'm dying of jealousy! To know that she is with her, with that woman who was once my best friend. To know that she kisses her, that she is the one that makes love to her, to think that she tells her everything she said to me… know that she is happy with her." She looked down again, the tears she was trying to hold back threatened to break the surface and reveal Hanna how hurt she truly was.

"What if she's not?" The blonde suggested and Alison looked at her again. Hanna had opened a possibility to something she didn't want to think about to avoid hurting herself.

"She has to be, Han. They're getting married! For something she is going to marry her." Alison couldn't help her condescending tone but she was angered with the whole situation. How could not she think that Emily was happy with Spencer?

"Look, if the case had been the other way around where Emily would have died, you would be left alone with your daughter, Spencer would be the only person by your side, she would help you with the girl, the she would try to do everything possible because you and your daughter were well, what would you do? Knowing that is impossible for your wife to come back, knowing that with her you could be happy, she could be the one to form a new family for your daughter, what would you do?" Alison couldn't refute Hanna's argument. She was right, Emily could have being feeling lonely, with a little girl without knowing what to do. Spencer must have helped her and if Spencer fell in love with the brunette, Emily, out of gratitude and for giving Lauren a family, was going to marry her?

Alison looked at Hanna by corner the of her eye; the blonde was watching her while she debated her possibilities internally. She wanted to cling to that possibility; that Emily still loved her, that she still remembered her.

"You'll never know unless you try." Alison snapped her head towards Hanna surprised. "You think out loud, be careful." Hanna smirked, poked her tongue out and left. Sometimes Alison didn't understand Hanna; the blonde could be very childish and sometime very mature. When she behaved as a kid, she was very unbearable; when she behaved mature, she ended up having the reason for things.

The stormy-eyed woman smiled; as always, Hanna was right. She would never know if she didn't try. She had a pretext for looking for Emily, talking to her and knowing what the brunette felt for her.

If things went well, Alison would find a way to tell her who she was.

* * *

 **That was a long-ass chapter.**

 **Fun fact: There was a dialogue (by Alison) that was practically a fucking monologue and I am not kidding, it was easily about 1k words and even my bff was like "damn dude! Are you really going to put all that?" and then she slapped me. I felt her love.**

 **In other news, I am mapping a new story. I'll be writing the prologue pretty soon, I have the plot figure out and I'm actually going to give you a sneak peak.**

 _ **She gasped, a shocked expression adorned her face; icy blue eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She clung the flower tighter to her chest. For some unknown reason, the blonde wanted believe in her words, so she, carefully, turned to looked at her but as soon as her blue eyes met the seriousness that those brown eyes showed, Alison harshly turned her back on her again, while shaking her head and saying over and over again that it couldn't be true.**_

 _ **She was torn between what she wanted to believe and what she needed to believe.**_

 _ **"Human love is just vain. In the name of love, they have children and then be tied down to family. The love where two people are supposed to look at and believe in each other will eventually disappear someday..."**_

 **And that's all for the sneak peak, folks. The inspiration came from a japanese musical I saw like three years ago and recently re-watched a few weeks ago and I was like "oh, what if...".**

 **So, do you think I should actually do it or nah? And what do you think about the chapter? Think I should shut the fuck up and start translating the next one...?**

 **Guess I'll see you again in a few weeks.**

 **Kisses.**

 **-A**


	8. Heaven

**New month, new chapter.**

 **And we have Emison *wink, wink***

 **I apologize for any mistake.**

* * *

Alison arrived at the ice cream parlor the next day, waiting for Emily to show up. All day she was anxious but, to her disappointment, there was no sign of the brunette. When she finished her shift, the stormy-eyed girl decided to go for a walk, taking advantage that her shift ended two hours before Hanna's. She bid her goodbye to her blonde friend, seeing she would see her at home and left the shop, walking aimlessly. The afternoon was somewhat hot, but a there was a cool breeze.

She strolled until she reached the park that was near the ice cream parlor that was which was on the way home and the one in which Hanna's grandmother had found her. She wandered around; in front of her, a couple passed holding hands. They looked happy. Instantly, she thought of Emily and a smile formed on her face; she thought about how happy she had been with the brunette, about all the love she gave her, the happiness that made her feel. Her smile didn't last long. An incredible sadness invaded her because Emily would not be hers anymore; the brunette would be someone else's wife.

Alison peered up at the sky, admiring how the colors were changing. She kept walking with her eyes glued to the sky; she knew that Emily liked to contemplate it; the brunette was very fascinated by the sky and Alison never knew why, but every time the tanned woman had the opportunity, she looked at it and lost herself in it.

Tired of walking, she sat on a bench, somewhat lonely. She kept gazing at the sky that was almost dark and smiled. She wondered where Emily could be. The stormy eyed girl wanted to see her to know if the brunette still felt something for her, so she could tell her she was alive and that she had returned for her and for their daughter; she wanted to know if Emily was willing to believe in the opportunity that life gave them to be happy.

Alison looked down and saw that there were almost no people in the park, but something that caught her eye was that on the opposite bench was a woman who, like her, was looking at the sky; she narrowed her eyes and tried to focus her sight, then she saw her. Alison couldn't believe her luck. The woman she had in front was Emily.

In fact, the brunette had done the same as the day before, take a walk, but she abstained to go to the ice cream parlor again. The little courage she had found the day before was gone. She knew it was crazy what she was doing.

Alison knew this was her chance and approached her but the tanned woman didn't notice her presence; she was too focused on the sky. The stormy eye woman took a seat next to her and smiled seeing how the brunette seemed lost in her world. Alison could admire her face for a moment; Emily still had the same effect on her, the brunette still had that same essence she had when she was young. She was still the same Emily that Alison fell in love with.

"Hi…" the young woman broke the silence successfully breaking Emily out of her world. The brunette was startled and turned to see the girl with a surprised expression.

"H—hi… hi!" Emily blinked still a little surprised by the presence of the girl, but upon seeing who was talking to her, a smile appeared on her face. "How are you?"

"I am good, and yourself?" The sandy-haired woman replied politely, maybe too much politely, but for Alison it was necessary. Her appearance was of a person much younger than Emily. This didn't go unnoticed by the tanned woman.

"I'm fine, thanks" Emily giggled.

"What it is so funny?" Alison asked confused.

"Ehm well, it's okay that I'm older than you but you don't need to be so respectful. You make me feel old." The brunette said smiling at her. Alison couldn't help but smile back; Emily's smile was what she liked the most about her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Alison." The stormy eyed girl shuddered hearing her name coming from Emily's voice. "To what do I owe the unexpected company?" At first, Alison didn't know what to say, but she remembered that Emily had gone to look for her at her work.

"Hanna told me you went to look for me at the parlor and I was on my way home when I saw you."

"Hanna?" Emily asked narrowing her eyes and with a tone of voice Alison knew very well, but that was not possible. Or was it?

"Yeah; she's my co-worker and, well, my girlfriend." She lied, at least at the girlfriend part. She wanted to see if what she was thinking was true.

Emily's mouth gave a slight twitch and her shoulders dropped, upon hearing the girl beside her was taken. A strange feeling flooded her body, well, no so strange but one that she had not felt for a very long time. Alison noticed the change in Emily's body language and that was enough to prove her suspicions.

Emily liked her.

Oh… that's good" The brunette laughed humorless and tightened up her jaw, looking to the other side. Alison couldn't see her face, but could see that Emily's hands were tightly clenched, causing her knuckles to be almost white. The stormy eyed girl knew that Emily only did that when she was jealous and wondered if the brunette felt her essence or if she liked the girl she was now.

"Yeah… but anyway, can I know what I can help you with?" Alison asked with a sweet smile on her face, returning to the topic by which she had approached the brunette.

"Oh, right! The other day I was curious and wanted to know from where you know my fiancée." Emily replied still without looking at the sandy haired girl.

"Ah, that… well, she treated me in the hospital. I had an accident and they took me there." Emily turned and stared at her.

"So you are the girl who has no memory?" Alison was surprised that Emily knew so much about her, but she supposed that Spencer would have told her something. Emily quickly added when she realized her slip. "I mean… sorry," she laughed nervously and scratched the back of her neck, "Spencer was a little distressed with the case and told me about it." Emily smiled ashamed.

"Don't worry and yes, that's me but recently I have just recovered my memory; sadly, there are things that have happened and I don't like them, and they have no solution." Alison said looking at her in the eyes. Emily sighed.

"Everything has a solution, except for death." The brunette smiled sadly. There it was, Alison's opportunity.

"Perhaps a miracle can solve it." The young woman argued peering up.

"Miracles don't exist." Emily quickly refuted also looking at a point in the dark sky. Alison smiled. Of course that's something Emily would say.

"You were always so logical…" the stormy eyed girl mumbled but somehow Emily heard.

"What?" The tanned woman looked down and furrowed her brows.

"I said that it looks like you apply the logic." Alison quickly explained, trying to fix what she had said.

"Everything in this world has logic, even what seems to have no explanation." Emily said smiling and returning her gaze to the sky. Alison looked at her; Emily was everything to her, but she didn't know how she would make a person like Emily, so logical and grounded to earth, believe that she had returned from death. She also didn't know if Emily still loved her.

The girl who appeared to her in that place told her that she still had things left to live, but she never told her that she would return to be happy with the woman she loved. Maybe what Alison needed to live was to learn how to live without the love of her life, and recover and live a life that was not hers.

"Penny for your thoughts." Emily's voice brought her out of her thoughts. Alison was so involved in her inner battle that she didn't realize when Emily stopped looking at the starry night and looked at her. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell her what had happened, at least not yet.

Alison bit her lip and averted her gaze from Emily's. "If miracles existed," the young woman started, looking up again, "what would you ask for?" Emily sighed and Alison looked at her.

"I would only ask for the thing that would make me happy the rest of my life." Emily replied with a smile on her face and sighing again.

"Which one? Alison inquired and the brunette looked at her. "I mean, if it's okay to know, of course."

"Sure; the miracle that I'd ask would be to see my wife again. She passed away. See her for just a moment, talk to her and tell her that, although it's been a long time, I haven't forgotten her and I still love her as much as before and even more. See her for one more moment and know that wherever she is, she is fine, that would make me happy." The way Emily spoke caused tears to form in Alison's eyes. She felt an immense desire to cry and to tell her that she was sitting there next to her, that she was fine and that in the place where she was at the moment was the place where she always wanted to be, next to her.

Alison gulped down the lump in her throat and fought back the tears that threatened to fall at any second. Both were silent for a few minutes, Alison to keep her voice from cracking, and Emily for thinking about so many memories with her beloved late blonde. The stormy eyed woman could see the sadness in the brunette's eyes.

Emily's words kept playing in her head. The brunette still loved her, so perhaps Hanna's theory was not so far-fetched.

"That's why you like the sky so much?" Alison spoke again disrupting the comfortable silence that surrounded them.

"Partly; I know that if it's not in heaven, it is somewhere else but she's watching over me and our daughter, and I know she is happy that I'm trying to move on and rebuild my life." Alison had to bite her tongue; she really wanted to tell Emily that she was anything but happy. She was fuming, but of course she could say a word, so she settled in looking towards the sky, trying to contain herself.

"Of course she is." The young woman sarcastically said. "I know my question might be indiscreet, but what happened to your wife?"

"There were complications when she was giving birth to our daughter and the doctors could only save my baby girl." Emily sighed and raked her hand through her hair. It had been eight years, but it was still a very hard topic for her.

"And the girl knows about the relationship you have with the doctor?" Alison asked curious.

"Yeah, my daughter is aware of my relationship with her. My wife always wanted my daughter to have an open mind towards things and that's how I'm trying to educate her, although I'll tell you that Spencer has been a great help for that." Spencer, Spencer, Spencer. Alison was beginning to hate the one who was once her best friend.

"I see, and how long have you and Spencer been together?"

"Almost five years. Since my baby was born, Spencer helped me raising Lauren but it took some time for us to give ourselves a chance to be happy." Alison looked away when she heard Emily talking; she didn't want the brunette to notice her expression that was a mixture of pain, sadness and anger.

"But, you know? Between the two of us, although I love Spencer, I can't feel with her the same things I felt with my wife. All those sensations just by looking at her, just knowing that she was with me, that she loved me… an 'I love you' from her took me to heavens itself; that's why I look at it so much because every time I see it, I lose myself in her memory and in her warmth, and I feel that she embraces me and that the wind whispers an 'I love you' in my ear." Alison smiled and this time, she left the tears fall freely down her cheeks. She couldn't help it.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Alison asked wiping her tears. Emily looked at her and smiled.

"Because you also look at the sky with attention, and now I know that every time you see it, you'll think about what I told you and with your thought you'll take my plea to be able to see my wife again and, who knows, maybe the miracle will be fulfilled." Emily winked at her and Alison turned her head, trying to hide her blushed cheeks.

"Besides, you and she share the same name. When I heard that was your name, I couldn't help but remember my Alison and a cluster of memories came to me." The brunette finished with a sad smile; her gaze focused at the horizon. Alison wanted to tell her that it was no coincidence, that she was the same Alison she loved so much.

"Emily?" The young woman croaked out. She had pluck up the courage and this was her opportunity; she would tell her the truth, whatever it cost because knowing that Emily was suffering because of her didn't like it. Emily looked at her and smiled, letting her know that she had her undivided attention. An eerie silence fell on them and Alison could feel the brunette's eyes on her, burning holes in her skin, waiting for what the sandy haired woman would say.

Alison turned her head to see her; Emily's eyes gave her enough confidence to let go of that great truth she was willing to say, but…

"Wait… how is it that you know my name?" Emily spoke first, confused because as far as she knew, Alison didn't know her name. The moment was broken and Alison sighed defeated; the courage from early, gone.

"I think I heard it from Doctor Spencer; yes, I think so." Alison lied frustrated; she had missed the chance to tell her, the moment was gone. She felt the words stuck in her throat and she felt like crying again. She didn't know what to do; she was confused so she tried to look for an escape until she heard her voice.

"Oh, I see. Sorry, it was strange to me that you knew." Emily chuckled, slightly scratching her temple with her forefinger. Alison dismissed her apology and looked at the watch on her wrist. She was surprised to see how late it was. Apparently time passed very quickly and she didn't notice. That was her excuse to leave.

"It's already late; I think it would be better for me to go home. Han is about to get home and if I'm not there, she'll be upset." Alison offered getting up from the bench, Emily did the same.

"Yeah, it's late. I also have to get home; Spencer's waiting for me. See you around." Emily stepped closer to Alison and planted a kiss on her cheek as a farewell. Emily smiled at her and turned around, walking away from the stormy eyed woman. Alison stayed there, frozen. She didn't know what just happened. She certainly didn't expect to feel the brush of her lips against her skin; she didn't expect to feel those butterflies Emily made her feel with just one touch.

When she got home, she opened the door desperately with a loud thud. Mrs. Marin, who was on her way to the living room, looked at her bewildered by the sudden burst. Alison made a beeline to the living room, scanning the place in search of Hanna. When she saw that the blonde wasn't there, she quickly climbed the stair. She found Hanna asleep once she entered the bedroom, but she didn't care about the consequences of waking up her friend. She needed to talk to her.

"Hey Han, Hanna wake up!" Alison called as she shook the blonde roughly. Hanna babbled to let her sleep and to not bother. Alison looked at her; she had to somehow get Hanna to wake up. She looked around the room and spotted the blonde's CD player. She approached the audio system and put on a CD; she turned up the whole volume and hit play. The stormy eyed girl roared with laughter at the blonde's reaction.

"Fuck you, Alison!" Hanna shouted over the loud music, covering her ears. "Turn off that thing!" Alison walked towards the device to turn it off still laughing.

"I'm sorry," she apologized wiping the tears from laughing so hard from her eyes, "but you didn't wake up and I didn't know how to get you up. You're lucky I didn't throw water in your face." Alison chuckled again and glared at her.

"Alright, alright. Why did you wake me up? Rudely, may I add?" Hanna asked, rubbing off the sleep out of her eyes.

"I spoke with Emily." Alison said nonchalantly. Hanna looked at her with wide eyes and smiled in that malicious way she did.

"Really? But how? If she didn't stop by the parlor all day. What did she say?" Alison looked at her not knowing what to answer fist.

"Ehh, well, when my shift ended, I went to the park for a walk and I found her there. We chatted for a while and she said she still loves me!" Alison exclaimed excited, her smile reached her eyes.

"Wait, hold on! Did you tell her who you are?" Hanna asked curiously and Alison smiled vanished.

"No…" The stormy eyed girl bowed her head. "Sit down, I'll tell you what happened." And so, Alison told Hanna everything that she has spoken with the Emily. The blonde listened intently, occasionally offering one or two comments. When Alison finished, Hanna's smirk was plastered on her face.

"So, there was even a kiss huh?" Hanna nudged her and Alison's cheeks turned red. The blonde giggled. "But, hey, slow down for a bit. How come I am your girlfriend?" Hanna said feigning annoyance.

"Oh that's because I wanted to prove something I thought and I think it worked; besides, I know you're my best friend and you'll not get mad." Hanna smiled and got up from the bed. She sat next to Alison in the couch where she was sitting and came as close as she could to Alison. The sandy haired girl didn't know why her contact made her so nervous. The blonde raised her hand and gently stroked Alison's head, lowering her caress to her shoulder until she reached her arm.

"I won't get mad… if you give me a kiss. You're my girlfriend, right?" Hanna whispered seductively and slowly she brought her face close to Alison's; the blonde's lips dangled teasingly in front of hers. Alison instinctively closed her eyes waiting for the imminent kiss that Hanna would give her. Suddenly, the door burst open.

"Girls, aren't you gonna ea— WHAT IS THIS!?" Alison felt a terrible shiver when she heard Mrs. Marin's voice. She opened her eyes, frightened by the oldest Marin, but when she did, she didn't see Hanna next to her. The blonde was sitting on the edge of the bed with a cigarette in her hand.

"Hanna Olivia Marin! How many times have I told you that I don't want to see you smoking at home?" Hanna got up from the bed and threw the cigarette to the floor, stepping on it.

"Sorry grandma, but you know I can't stop the vice." Hanna shrugged. Alison was puzzled; she didn't know how Hanna had moved so fast and she also didn't know what that entire kissing thing meant.

Hanna apologized once again with her grandmother promising to come down for dinner. Mrs. Marin left the room, closing the door behind her and the blonde looked at Alison's puzzled and scared expression and laughed. Alison looked at her annoyed.

"No, no, don't give me that look because that was because of the blasting music. I had to get revenge somehow." Alison rolled her eyes and glared at her.

"Sometimes I wonder if it affects you to know that I like women or if you are a closet bisexual." Alison joked and Hanna threw her a stuffed animal.

"You wish; I am very straight thank you very much, but I like to bother you. You should see your face every time I do that." The blonde laughed. "But well, let's continue with the gossip that it's on fire. So in the end, you won't tell her the truth?" Hanna asked looking at Alison thoughtfully.

"I don't know, Han. She might not believe me and, in case she does, a lot of thing will change. The only thing I don't want is for my little girl to get hurt."

"So, you don't want to see her grow? Don't you want her to know that her mother is alive and that she loves her?" Hanna inquired annoyed at her friend's absurdity.

"But if I tell the truth, Emily may take her away from me and I wouldn't want that. At least, knowing from far away that she is happy, it wouldn't be as agonizing as not knowing anything else about her." Alison explained, somehow trying to believe that keeping quiet was the best option.

"No, Alison, you're wrong! What if, for not saying anything, you're missing the opportunity to be happy with _your_ family again? And before you interrupt me, from what you told me, Emily still loves you. If she saw you, she wouldn't doubt for a second of her life to be _with_ you. Your daughter is young; believe me, the kids understand more the things than the adults because when we grow up, we lose that faith we have as children that makes us believe that things are so simple and, at the same time, so wonderful, and we are taught that the reality we have is the only one that exists." Hanna paused for a moment and sighed.

She was determined to change Alison's mind. She didn't want the stormy eyed woman to lose the opportunity to the happy with the love of her life and her daughter. If Alison had returned from death, it was because of something and Hanna was convinced that this something was for Alison to live what she was denied eight years ago when she died.

"Anyway, some of us don't stop dreaming and that's why they call us immature." Hanna shrugged. "But, as I was saying, maybe you are letting go of a great opportunity; the opportunity that life gave you to return because, think about it; not only did it gave you back your memories, but it returned you to your city, put you near Spencer, put you in our house..." Alison looked at the blonde asking what that had to do with the situation. Hanna continued. "I mean, how many ice cream parlors are in the city? And Emily and your daughter go to the one where we work. That means that your destiny is to be close to your daughter and Emily." Hanna pointed out and Alison had to accept that her blonde friend had a very good point.

Once again, Hanna gave Alison a checkmate with her answer. She was right, but now, with what excuse would Alison tell Emily that she wanted to talk to her?

"Why an excuse? Just tell her you want to talk with her and that's all." Alison looked at Hanna surprised. The blonde rolled her eyes. "I already told you, you think out loud." Hanna stood up from the bed and walked towards the door. "Hey Ali, the last one to go down do the dishes." Before Alison could react, Hanna had already run out the room. The sandy haired girl could only shake her head and laugh, and then run after the blonde.

In her mind, thing were decided. She had to talk to Emily, whatever happened.

* * *

 **Did you think it would be _that_ easy? **

**There is still story (and drama) ahead.**

 **I think that, from now on, I'll update once a month.**

 **See you next month. I love you.**

 **-A**


	9. Truth

**Guess who's back, back again. A is back, tell a friend...**

 **Hey guys.**

 **First of all, I'm truly, deeply, madly sorry about the unexpected hiatus. It wasn't on my plans, but y'know... things happen. I'm not gonna dwell on those things, just know I went through a really dark and rough path but I'm better know and I'm ready to keep bringing you more chapter (for the most part).**

 **Now, without further ado... happy reading!**

* * *

Emily was driving to Spencer's house; in her face a smile that grew bigger each time she looked up the sky of a deep blue, a midnight blue as beautiful as the gray-blue eyes of _that_ girl named Alison. The brunette let out a content sigh; _"I like her",_ she thought but as soon as that confession crossed her mind, Emily shook her head to ward off that thought.

She didn't want to think about the girl anymore, but it was inevitable. She accepted Alison was beautiful, but the tanned woman had an equally beautiful woman as her fiancée, a woman who was perfect to be the mother of her daughter.

"And she is very good at making love." Emily said to herself biting her bottom lip as her cheeks turned a deep shade of red at the thought. "Besides, I'm in love with her, right?" She continued talking to no one.

"Who am I trying to fool? I do love her but I'll never be in love with her or maybe with time… time? More? Almost five years have passed and I haven't fallen for her, why do I want _more_ time?" The brunette was rambling and decided she would stop thinking about those things.

She was upset with herself for being so indecisive with her feelings and she didn't know why she knew she was making a mistake that she would regret dearly; she didn't know how, but she would regret it.

Emily came out of her thoughts when she realized that she had arrived at Spencer's house. She parked in the curb in front of the house, hopped out the car and walked towards the porch, ringing the doorbell once she was in front of the wood door. A few seconds passed before someone opened the door and, in front of her appeared her exasperating brother-in-law, a twenty-four man.

He didn't look much like Spencer, except in the color of his hair that was a same dark shape as Spencer's. He was a lot taller, about 5'11 and, although he had a slim build, he had some muscles on him.

He looked at Emily in a derogatory way as he always did whenever the two of them saw each other.

"Who are you looking for?" He looked at her defiantly and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm looking for your sister Spencer, unless you have more sisters?" Emily replied imitating the gesture of her brother-in-law and smiling ironically raising an eyebrow.

"Thank God my parents didn't have more daughters, with Spencer it's enough for me; but I would appreciate it if you were to disappear from the face of the Earth." He snarled; his hard gaze locked on Emily's.

"Wren! Leave her alone!" Spencer said behind the brown-haired guy. She pushed her brother out of the way and walked over to Emily to hug her. Wren just looked at them and rolled his eyes.

"Move; I'm in a hurry." Wren said walking past Emily and bumping his shoulder with hers. Emily knew he would do that, he always did.

"Hey," Spence called after him, "where are you going?"

"I told you that I would go to a friend's house; today's the party for her leaving the hospital! Bye, sis. Bye, weirdo." And with that, he ran to his car.

"Bye, simian!" Emily shouted and Spencer punched her jokingly on the shoulder. The brunette rubbed her shoulder, pretending to be hurt. "Ouch, Spence! He started!" And is that, at first, Wren didn't approve his sister's relationship with Emily but, little by little, he accepted it. Emily knew he liked her even though he pretended not to accept her. The brunette really enjoyed the situation.

"You love to fight every time you see each other." Spencer said hugging Emily once again. The tanned woman let her; Spencer's arms were around Emily's neck and Emily's hands were on her waist. The doctor's head buried between the brunette's neck and shoulder.

"Nah, he's the one who starts." Emily whispered. Spencer raised her head and brought her lips near Emily's ear.

"But you love it." Spencer mumbled. Emily felt her warm breath near her neck which caused a heat to spread through her body. She pulled back a little from Spencer to look at her. Spencer smiled.

Emily looked at her lips, fleshy and delicious. She moved her gaze up, her nose somehow sharp that gave her face seriousness, but when she smiled it made her look kind; and those damn light brown eyes, which looked at her with a hypnotizing glow. Emily liked how Spencer looked at her; she looked at her with love. Spencer _really_ loved her, so why she couldn't?

Once again the damn doubts ate her up, they shouted in her head, but Emily didn't want to listen to them.

Emily brought her face close to Spencer's and kissed her. The brunette closed her eyes when her lips were on Spencer's; she gave her a tender kiss and pulled away. When Emily looked at her, she was no longer Spencer but a stormy-eyed girl whom Emily said she would no longer remember.

She couldn't help it, but something inside her switched on; the brunette took Spencer's face and crashed her lips onto hers, kissing her passionately. Their mouths moved synchronized, their tongues tangled in a fervent battle for dominance from which Emily was victorious. When the air became a problem, Emily broke the kiss; her eyes still closed and her lips millimeters from Spencer's, their chests were heaving because of the intensity of the kiss.

In Emily's mind, a single name showed up, _Alison._

When the brunette pulled away completely and opened her eyes to see her, she realized that those storm-colored eyes were actually a light brown shade and that their owner was looking at her flustered and with agitated breathing. She smiled mischievous and Emily looked at her bewildered, but still smiled.

"What was that about?" Spencer asked, hugging Emily.

"I don't know, love. I think I need to spend time with you." The brunette hugged her back. She closed her eyes and kissed Spencer's head. Emily hated lying to her, but she couldn't tell her that she had kissed her while thinking of another woman.

"We will spend more time together on our honeymoon. Only two weeks to go." Spencer smiled and leaned in to kiss Emily's lips.

The brunette let out a heavy sigh and Spencer stepped back. "What's wrong, Em? It seems as if you don't like the idea." She commented with a frown and her head tilted to one side.

The brunette panicked for a moment, but she quickly assured Spencer that it wasn't the case and that she was simply tired because of all the work she had to do. Spencer wasn't convinced and kept he eyes locked on Emily's, asking her if she was sure. The tanned woman smiled at her and nodded. Spencer let it go and took Emily's hand, pulling her inside the house where Mrs. Hastings was preparing dinner; Emily followed her although she really didn't feel like being there anymore.

Veronica Hastings greeted her as always, with a kiss on her cheek and a smile, and told them that dinner was ready. The three women went to the dining room and sat at the table, which was already set and as soon as they were settle, a small conversation began between Spencer and her mother; Emily didn't speak and just babbled very short answers when she was asked something. Both Hastings noticed she was miles away and looked at her worriedly.

"Em?" Spencer said and put her hand over Emily's arm, trying to gain her attention. Emily snapped out of her trance and looked at her.

"S—sorry, what were you saying?" Emily asked, this time giving Spencer her full attention.

"I was saying that next Saturday I'll go for the dress to New York." Spencer said while her hand moved up and down the tanned woman's arm.

"Just the day that I can spend it complete with you." Emily said with a pout. "When are you leaving?" She asked, taking Spencer's hand on her own.

"Friday evening; most likely, Saturday night I'll be back." The doctor stated looking between the brunette and her mother.

"I wish I could go with you, but I still have a lot of work to do." Emily pouted.

"Don't worry, Em. I'll try to return as soon as possible." Spencer promised, sealing the deal when she leaned in and kissed Emily's cheek. The brunette blushed and turned to see Mrs. Hasting with a sheepish expression; she wasn't still used to Veronica Hastings to look at them as if nothing had happened. Emily felt a bit uncomfortable and Spencer knew it, that's why she only kissed her cheek.

Dinner continued smoothly and, after they finished eating, they continued talking for a while until Emily looked at the watch that was hanging on the wall to her right and saw that it was really late.

The brunette said goodnight to both Hastings and drove home still thinking about why, when she kissed Spencer, she had thought of that Alison girl and why, whenever she said her name, she always thought about her wife.

When she got home, Emily made a beeline to her bedroom. She stripped from her clothes, staying only in her underwear and plopped down on the mattress without bothering to put on some PJs. With the thought of those three women still in her head, she fell asleep.

Emily woke up some hours later into the night. She rolled onto her back and rubbed her face with her hands, in an attempt to brush off the sleepiness; however, felt something metallic on her finger. Emily frowned and raised her left hand to examine it; the moonlight that peeked through the window made her wedding ring gleam. The brunette eyed the shiny object, frowning even more. _"Weird. I recall leaving my ring in Ali's cask_ _—_ _"_

Emily didn't finish her thought when she noticed a soft breathing beside her. Her heartbeat skyrocketed and a large lump formed on her throat. _"No, it can't be true"._ She craned her head to the left to see who the person who was sleeping next to her was. They were covered with the sheet, their back facing Emily. With a shaky hand, the brunette slowly reached over and took a lock of their silky blonde hair between her fingers. It couldn't be true. It was Alison. Her Alison. Her wife. Emily hugged her immediately.

"Babe! Sweetheart! You came back, babe! I love you, I love you so much. Talk to me;" Emily pleaded quickly and desperately still holding her for dear life. Alison's intoxicating scent surrounded her, filling her with joy. Emily's tears running wild down her cheeks, "Tell me that everything was a stupid and horrible dream and that you never left." But Alison ignored her pleas; she just didn't move at all.

"Babe?" Emily sat up a little and turned Alison's body toward her. Suddenly, the walls began to move, as if someone were changing the scene. In the blink of an eye, Emily was no longer in her bedroom; this time, she was standing in the living room. She turned around and a sea of people dressed in black. In her hand she had a red rose. Emily turned around again and, in front of her, was a coffin; the same coffin in which she buried Alison. Panic creep through her and quickly opened it with clear despair.

"NOO! Not you!" Emily heard herself scream and then she jolted awake. She was sweating; her breathing was agitated and her heart was beating so hard that she could hear the thumping in her ears. She lifted her left hand and saw that she had no ring on. She gulped and, with fear, looked to her left. Nothing. Empty.

The brunette sighed and sat up with her back against the headboard. It had been a long time since she last had that nightmare, but this time the last part had been different. In the coffin wasn't Alison, but the stormy-eyed girl with the same name.

 _A week later…_

Alison was in the ice cream parlor absentmindedly arranging the popsicles; her mind was miles away, trying to figure out how to approach Emily and tell her the truth, knowing that, in a week, the tanned woman would no longer be hers. The stormy-eyed girl was so deep in thought that she didn't hear the little bell above the parlor door indicating that a new costumer had entered.

"Can I have a strawberry one, please?" The voice said bringing Alison back to the real world. The sandy-haired girl looked up and she was meet with a brown-eyed woman smiling at her. Alison smiled at her forcefully; she didn't want to see her but, at that moment, she had no choice. Alison didn't utter a word and handed the woman the popsicle. "Thanks. How are you? Long time no see you." The brown-eyed woman said while handing her a 5 dollar bill to pay.

"Fine, I've been fine. How've you been, Doctor Hastings?" Alison asked wryly.

"Happy! I get married next week and I'm beyond excited." Spencer gushed with a wide grin. Alison bit her tongue and just looked at her; the girl didn't want to show her discomfort, so she only managed to offer her a smile— a forced one and passed her the change.

"That's great! Your future wife will be very lucky to have you." Alison cringed inside at the sound of her words.

"Something's wrong?" Alison noticed in Spencer's expression something she knew so well about her. The way Spencer bit her lip made it clear that she wanted to say something, but she didn't know if it was right or not.

"Well, I wanted to know if you would like to attend my wedding." Spencer said— more like asked to the stunned girl in front of her. "It will be an intimate ceremony. I didn't send you a formal invitation because I didn't know where to address it." The brown-eyed woman explained with a little smile on her face. Alison just stood there and didn't say anything. She felt a pair of arms wrapped around her mid-section from behind.

"Babe, customers are waiting." Hanna said, kissing her cheek and walking away. Alison didn't know why the blonde had done that; Spencer looked at her surprised, but that wasn't what caught her attention.

Behind Spencer she spotted someone else; when she saw her, she understood Hanna's actions. Emily looked at her hard— if looks could kill— and her face was red. One of her hands was balled into a fist, turning her knuckles white and Alison knew the tanned woman was jealous.

Emily approached Spencer and hugged her in the same way Hanna had hugged Alison without breaking eye contact with the stormy-eyed girl. This made Alison remember an occasion in which the brunette did the same.

 _"You know what? We're done! I'm so sick of your stupid jealousy." Alison exclaimed angry. She was really fed up and her face was totally red from anger._

 _"Alright, if that's what you want, fine." Emily was calmer, more sober than Alison was. While she shouted showing her anger, Emily preferred to talk things as quietly as possible. "I'll leave and I'll file for a divorce."_

 _"Ok, send me the papers as soon as you have them." Alison said apparently calmer. Emily walked out the living room, taking her jacket in the way and without looking back at Alison, she left the house. As soon as Alison heard the front door closed, she cried._

 _The following month there was an event at the company where both Emily and Alison worked. They celebrated another year of its foundation and everyone had to attend, without exception. Since the day Alison decided to end their marriage, she hadn't seen Emily once and she knew that she would inevitably see the brunette that day; however, she never thought that she would see her with another woman._

 _The pair arrived hand in hand and Alison felt a pang in the chest knowing she couldn't do anything. She was the one who made the decision, so she had no choice but bit her tongue and pretended she didn't care._

 _She walked to a table where the drinks were. She made the move to take a glass when another hand appeared wanting to take the same drink. Alison looked up to see the owner of the hand and saw a tall, handsome man with blue eyes and dark brown hair. He smiled at her and Alison returned the gesture. The man introduced himself as Eric and conversation flowed between them easily. Alison found Eric was a nice guy and without further intentions by what she could observe; she didn't feel harassed by him. Eric was also an accountant so they were talking about their works when she heard her voice behind her._

 _"Good evening, Alison. How are you?" Alison turned around and her breath caught in her throat. Emily looked beautiful in her dress. The girl next to Emily was looking at Alison from head to toe._

 _"Good evening, Emily. I'm fine. The evening is nice" Alison smiled at her and she could notice how the brunette looked at the tall man intently. "Oh, let me introduce you to Eric; he's an accountant. Eric, this is Emily, a dearest friend." Eric extended her hand and the brunette shook it, shooting daggers at Alison for a few seconds._

 _Alison smirked upon seeing the look on the tanned woman face; she knew that the way she had introduced her had upset her, but Emily's expression change into a warm smile after a moment and introduced the girl as her friend hugging her from the back, wrapping her arms around her waist. Alison burned with jealousy but before she could say anything, Eric took her hand and dragged her to the dance floor._

 _Once they were dancing, the tall man spoke. "Relax, don't' let jealousy kill you." He smiled._

 _"What? What do you mean?"_

 _"I mean that, if looks could kill, that poor girl would be dead twice and so would I." Eric chuckled. "Your so-called dearest friend looked like she wanted to punch me." The man kept laughing quietly while they danced. "Don't look, but she's staring at us. She's following your movements." Alison looked at him amused and confused._

 _"Eric, why are you doing this? You barely know me."_

 _"Because it's fun; besides, let's say that you did me a favor without knowing it." He winked at her. Alison cocked her head a little, not understanding a thing._

 _"What favor?"_

 _"While we were chatting, my girlfriend_ — _well, ex-girlfriend was watching us and I bet you she was jealous." Eric let out a loud laugh gaining some attention from people around them._

 _"I feel used." Alison puffed, but smiled. "But hey, at least it helped you. She isn't even sparing me a glance."_

 _"I told you she is! If you could see how she's looking at us." Alison tried to look around. "No! Don't turn; she'll know that we are talking about her."_

 _The music suddenly changed, replacing the dynamic and rapid tempo with a slower and more romantic one. Eric looks down at Alison and smiled. "May I?" He asked, looking for permission to hold her waist. Alison nodded and Eric brought Alison's body close to his, resting her head on her chest. They were slow-dancing when somebody tore Alison off Eric's arms._

 _"Emily! What the hell is wrong with you?" Alison demanded once she saw the brunette. Emily was beyond mad; her pupils were dilated, making her chocolate eyes looked a very dark brown, her chest was heaving and her tanned face was in a reddish shade; she didn't bother to hide her fierce scowl._

 _"Let's go!" She ordered with a dominant tone._

 _"Emily, calm down. I don't want to make a scene, please." Alison pleaded nervously in a small voice, looking around them. "Let's go somewhere else to talk."_

 _Emily's expression remained the same; her tense body and her posture, as if she was ready to attack someone, didn't seem to relax. Some people began to look at them intently._

 _Alison apologized to Eric, but he just shrugged off the apology and winked at her, mouthing a "good luck" to Alison before she left with Emily. The brunette was walking in front of her; Alison followed her, crossed-armed. Emily led her to the bathroom and once the both of them were inside, the brunette locked the door behind them._

 _"Where's your friend?" Alison asked, putting emphasis to the world friend._

 _Emily was pacing, "Out there, I think. I don't really care."_

 _"Mmh," Alison hummed, observing Emily closely still crossed-armed, "since when did you forget about manners? It is impolite to leave alone someone who is accompanying you."_

 _"Then, why did you leave your little accountant alone?" Emily countered, looking at Alison with obvious fury in her eyes._

 _"Because if I didn't come to see what the hell you wanted, you were going to make a fuss and you know perfectly well that I don't like them."_

 _"Then, go with him!" The brunette growled._

 _"Fine!" Alison yelled. She walked towards the door, bumping her shoulder with the brunette's in the process; just as she was about to open the door, she felt a hand on her wrist and a sharp pull that made her turned around._

 _"You're not going anywhere!" Emily snarled, pushing Alison against the wall and cornering her with her body, holding both Alison's wrists with her hands._

 _"Why not, huh?" Alison started struggling, trying to break free from Emily's grip. She looked at the brunette angrily. She felt Emily's body close to hers; with the struggle, their bodies brushed against each other and their faces were very close. Despite being irritated with Emily's behavior, Alison began to feel bothered and hot about the situation and apparently she wasn't the only one._

 _"Because you are_ my _wife! You have nothing to do with that asshole!" Emily barked. And there it was. That was what Alison most hated. Her jealousy, although deep down, a part of her liked them. "You're mine! My wife!" Alison wanted to retort but Emily crashed her lips against hers in a forced kiss. Her lips moved roughly against Alison's and her tongue tried to part her lips, but Alison didn't give in; she wanted to think that she didn't want the brunette's kisses, but she knew that was a lie. Alison loved her and she wanted her too._

 _For Alison, it was rare for Emily to act like that, but she couldn't stop to think too much about the brunette's behavior because her lips were causing her to lose focus. Alison finally caved in and her mouth opened as Emily forced her tongue into her mouth colliding with Alison's and beginning a delicious dance._

 _Emily freed Alison wrists and her arms moved down to wrap around Alison's waist, pulling her closer to her body, while Alison brought up hers and wrapped them around Emily's neck. Her heart was pounding so hard that she could hear it in her ears, like a pounding jackhammer against her chest._

 _Alison reluctantly pulled back when the lack of air started to be a problem. She didn't know how to act; she and Emily were supposed to divorce and even so, they were kissing in a bathroom._

 _Emily leaned her forehead against Alison's as their heavy breathing was the only sound filling the bathroom and their arms were still wrapped around each other. The brunette's eyes were closed and Alison could feel her heart beating in her chest just like hers._

 _Emily opened her chocolate brown eyes once her breathing returned to normal and locked them to Alison's._

 _"Sweetheart, please, forgive me. I am an idiot." Emily whispered. "I know that I usually am difficult to handle, but I promise I'll try to be better. Come back to me, please?" Those were her words and Alison knew the brunette was more than forgiven. She loved her too much; Emily was her life and Alison knew that without the brunette, she couldn't live. She would live all the she had to live with Emily at her side because the brunette was the woman of her life._

Alison broke out the memory when Spencer spoke, "Hey, where did you go?"

Emily was still hugging Spencer from the back but the brunette didn't stop looking at the stormy-eyed girl. She was looking at Alison like that night many years ago. Alison smiled internally; she knew Emily liked her. _"Thanks, Hanna."_ She thought.

"Oh, sorry I spaced out" Alison chuckled, "I was thinking about the blue skies above us." She continued, looking at Emily. The brunette was taken aback by the statement, but didn't say anything. Spencer eyed them for a second with a frown.

"I think we better get going." Spencer spoke, her voice had a trace of insecurity and for the first time, Alison saw anger in the doctor's eyes. The girl smiled; in that moment, Alison felt victorious. "See you at my wedding, Alison." Those words wiped out her smile. Emily looked at Spencer bewildered. The doctor let go on Emily's embrace and strode towards the parlor's door.

"She invited you to the wedding?" The brunette asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think I'll go" Alison replied monotonously with a shrug.

"Why not?" Easy, Alison didn't want to see her wife marrying her ex-best friend.

"Oh, umm… she didn't give me the address. Yeah, that's it." Alison cringed inwardly at her poor excuse. She wondered if she couldn't think something more stupid than that.

"If that's the problem, we can solve it right now." Emily smiled innocently. Alison cursed at the tanned woman in her head; she thought that growing up, Emily would lose that naivety she always had, but apparently that wasn't the case; she still had that childlike innocence.

Emily took a pen and a napkin from the counter and scribbled something on it. "Here, this is the address. It's close by, I hope you can go." The brunette folded the napkin and handed it to Alison. "The wedding it's next Sunday. Spencer and I will be glad to have you there." Without saying more, Emily smiled one more time and waved goodbye before she headed out the ice cream parlor in a hurry.

Alison looked at the piece of paper in her hand with a scowl and shook her head, making it a ball without even looking at its contents. She was ready to throw it away when a hand stopped her.

"Girlfriend of mine, what are you planning to do?" Hanna asked, snatching the napkin from her hand.

"Why would I want that stupid piece of paper?" Alison retorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, if you don't want it, I do. I have a wedding to go to." Alison glared at her. "Geez, cool you jets." The blonde mumbled unfolding the napkin. "Let's see, 108 Mount Ed—" Alison cut her off.

"Mount Eden Road. Blue house."

"Yeah, that's the address… don't tell me that's—" Alison looked at Hanna.

"That's my house." The stormy-eyed girl simply stated. She didn't know why it didn't seem strange to her. To Alison, everything seemed as if they had simply eliminated her from the scene and filled in the space she left for everything else to settle on its own.

"Oh, wow." Hanna laughed awkwardly. "At least you know that Emily still lives in that house."

"And what's so good about knowing that?" Alison snapped.

"Hey, I'm not the enemy here." The blonde raised her hands in defense. "What I meant was that if you want to talk to her, you know where to find her." She pointed out.

"I hadn't thought about it in that way; but now the question is when." Alison mumbled thoughtfully. Hanna brought her hand up to her head and raked her fingers through her blonde hair, something she did when she was thinking or trying to remember something.

"You once told me that Spencer told you that Saturday afternoons and Sundays were sacred to her because they were the only days she could spend time with her family because her girlfriend— Emily didn't work on weekends."

"Yeah, but Spencer is going to be there. I can't talk with Emily about it in front of her." Alison countered. "Besides, I work on Saturday."

"Spencer's at home in the afternoon, but she isn't in the morning." The blonde emphasized, "It's worth a shot, don't you think?" Alison didn't say anything. She knew Hanna may be right. Maybe, with a little luck, she could talk to Emily and tell her the whole truth.

"Also, don't worry about you shift on Saturday. Today you, tomorrow me or rather, Thursday you cover me and I'll cover you on Saturday." Hanna smiled and Alison couldn't help but smiled back. It was decided. On Saturday she'd know if she'd have the opportunity to talk to Emily. On Saturday, the truth would come to light. On Saturday, heaven or hell could be unleashed. On Saturday, Alison's fate would be decided.

xxxxxxxx

Emily woke up at 11 in the morning. It was the weekend; Spencer was in New York getting her wedding dress and Lauren was at her grandparents'. She was alone, so she decided to have a day of laziness— a day for herself, until Spencer returned in the night.

She got up and went downstairs to make brunch. She decided on pancakes so she got the ingredients and began to cook. Twenty minutes later, she found herself sitting in the living room, watching TV as she ate slowly. When she finished she made her way to the kitchen to do the dishes. Once that was done, she returned to the living room and plopped down on the couch, grabbing the control remote to change channels. She however became bored soon as there was nothing interesting to see on a Saturday at that time.

She was about to fall asleep again when the doorbell rang. The brunette frowned; as far as she remembered, she wasn't expecting anybody. _"I hope it's mom, so I'll have someone to talk to for a while"_ Emily thought getting up from the couch and headed towards the heavy wood door, flinging it open once she reached it. She froze once she saw who was standing in front of her and nervousness soon went through her body.

"Hi." The person at the door said timidly.

"H-hey, hi…" Emily greeted with a stutter, still holding the door knob. She didn't know what to say and, apparently, neither did the other person. Silence filled the air between them as they just kept their eyes locked. Emily just stood there, like a tree, unable to look away from those eyes that reminded her of the sky on a stormy day.

Emily shook her head and cleared her throat. "Um, come in, come in." She croaked, stepping aside to let Alison in. The girl smiled appreciative and stepped inside the house, detailing with her eyes the house.

The brunette took a deep breath before facing the girl. "Please, sit down."

Alison sat down on the couch still eyeing the house and Emily plopped down next to her. The brunette didn't want to show it, but she was very nervous; the stormy-eyed girl made her edgy. None of them spoke; Alison not knowing how to start the conversation, Emily simply because it was difficult for her to talk to Alison and she didn't know why. _"Maybe it's because of that dream you had?"_ her subconscious suggested.

The silent air felt perpetual, while both of them sat there quietly.

"I, um—" Alison was the first to break the uncomfortable silence, "I've come to talk to you." Emily looked at her and Alison bowed her head, playing with a loose thread on one of the couch's cushions.

"Oh, what can I help you with?"

Alison hesitated for a moment. "I don't know how to tell you this." The stormy-eyed girl began to fidget nervously.

Emily noticed Alison's hands were shaking and that made her remember her Alison. The brunette took one of Alison's hands and gave her a reassurance squeeze.

"Just relax and tell me whatever you need to tell me; I'll know how to understand it." Emily assured her, trying to show her understanding persona while keeping her composure. Emily had a feeling that, whatever Alison was going to tell her, it was going to change a lot of thing from her perspective; however she didn't know if things were going to change for better or for worse.

"Ok…" Alison breathed out, "I think I'll start by telling you a story, but please, I want you to listen without interrupting me." Alison pleaded looking at Emily in the eyes. The brunette nodded and turned her body slightly so she could see the girl besides her.

"Almost sixteen years ago, a girl met another girl; beautiful, distracted, a little lost in her own world, but she was two year older than the first girl— let's call our protagonist Lauren." Alison paused for a moment and took a breath. "This other girl was perfect and there was no other girl but her, but Lauren knew her parents weren't going to approve the relationship." Emily gulped. The story was beginning to ring a bell.

"So Lauren fell silent about what she felt for her beloved; but, in the end, she couldn't control her feelings and she confessed the truth. Lauren told her that she loved her and, fortunately, her girl loved her back. They were happy until their parents found out. They decided to kick them out." Alison laughed darkly, shaking her head disappointed before clearing her throat.

"This girls began to live together to later marry each other. The first night they spent together, the girl confessed to Lauren that she was afraid— afraid to let her down, afraid to not knowing how to satisfy her in all aspects, afraid to Lauren having second thoughts about taking that step with her, but what scared her the most was that Lauren may left her; so every year, at their anniversary, the girl reminded her of that fear and Lauren reminded her of all the love she had for her."

At this point, Emily didn't know if this story was just a coincidence or if someone had told this girl about her life.

"Months before their fourth anniversary, by chance, they found a little girl lost in the park. After that, they knew they wanted to have a child so Lauren investigated for days about fertilizations clinics and gave her wife a surprise. Both of them agreed that it was time to have a baby so, they went for it. Lauren's pregnancy was beautiful; her wife was very thoughtful and together decided to name their first-born Camille if their baby was a girl." Alison paused, once again. At some point, the stormy-eyed girl looked away from Emily and stared off to the side at the window, lost in the memories.

Emily had her eyes fixed on her lap, her hands balled into fist and tears threatening to fall. She wondered if this was some kind of sick joke.

"On the day of the delivery, everything went perfectly. Lauren was scheduled to give birth that day, but something went wrong; the delivered complicated and Lauren passed away." Alison whispered sadly, returning her focus to the brunette next to her. Emily was speechless; this surely was a really sick joke.

The silence once again engulfed them and no one spoke for a solid five minutes. Emily stood up abruptly and began pacing in front of the couch while the tears she tried hard to contain fell freely down her cheeks.

"Who told you?" The brunette hissed.

"Nobody told me." Alison calmly stated, standing up slowly.

"Someone must've told you!" Emily retorted, "You couldn't know all this because you don't know me." Her expression was hard and she looked at Alison with hatred.

"Of course I know you." The girl scoffed. "You're Emily Fields; you're thirty-two, born in this city on November 23, 1993. Degree in business administration, you graduated from Hollis. You like spaghetti, you love the sky, hence you're favorite color is blue; you love coffee, you quit smoking at twenty because the doctors told you so, you speak Spanish, English and Tagalog."

Emily looked at Alison shocked. How was possible for this stranger to know so much about her life?

"You could have read that from a résumé, a social network or whatever." The brunette was livid.

"In a résumé it appears that when you shower you have the bad habit of undressing in the bathroom and leaving the clothes lying on the floor and that you wet it with the water you splash?" Alison challenged. Emily stared at her bewildered. She recalled that was one of the most frequent arguments she had with her wife.

"That's something only Alison knew. How do _you_ know?" The brunette inquired with a frown. Her harsh tone a clear sign she wasn't in the mood for jokes anymore.

"Because _I_ am Alison!" The stormy-eyed girl said exasperated.

"I know you name is Alison!" Emily burst out; her harsh tone a clear sigh she wasn't in the mood for jokes anymore. She turned around, with her back facing the stormy-eyed girl.

"I am Alison Dilaurentis, your wife." Those words send a chill run down Emily's spine and felt and incredible hatred for the girl behind her.

"Stop saying crap!" The brunette faced the girl pointing a threatening finger at her. "My wife died eight years ago! How can you tell me such a thing?"

"I'm telling you because it's true, Emily! I am Alison. I'm back!"

"Shut up!" Emily yelled; angry tears fell down her cheeks. "Shut the fuck up! Don't say anything else." She warned. "It's not possible! How do you have the heart to do what you are doing? Mocking me in that cruel way, playing with something that has caused me so much pain. It's not fair! I barely know you; I haven't done anything to you! Why are you causing me so much pain?"

Emily could no longer contain her emotions. Her legs weakened and she fell on her knees bowing down, hiding her head between her arms while sobs broke through her body caused by the pain that Alison had caused her.

Part of her wanted to believe in the stormy-eyed girl's words, but her most rational part told her that it was impossible, that it was too unreal what Alison was telling her.

Alison knelt down in front of the broken woman and tried to make her looked at her, but every time Alison tried, Emily put resistance.

"Emily, please, we need to talk. Please, you have to believe me." Alison implored. "I'm Alison Dilaurentis, your wife. I'm back from death."

Emily filled with fury when she heard those words again, her sorrow completely forgotten at this point. She stood up abruptly, surprising Alison.

"Get out! Get out of my house!" Emily yelled. "I don' know what the hell you came for; I don't know what the fuck you want to achieve with your fucking lies!"

Emily griped Alison's arms and yanked her up, dragging her forcefully towards the front door. Her harsh grip caused Alison to wince in pain.

"You're hurting me, Emily!" Alison whined, "You have to believe me, Emily. You _have_ to. Why would I lie? Please! For our daughter." Emily didn't want to hear a single word that came out Alison's mouth. She yanked open the front door and pushed Alison out the house.

"Get out and don't come back. Ever! You're insane! I'm not gonna believe in the crap you're saying, and I'm going to ask you— or rather, to demand you not to go near Spencer, let alone my daughter because I swear I'll make sure you root in jail! Do you hear me!?" Emily threatened as she flung the door close. In an effort to prevent Emily from closing the door, Alison used one of her feet as a barrier, causing her to cry out in pain. Emily quickly opened the door and saw the stormy-eyed girl with tear in her eyes.

"Are you crazy? Why did you do that?" Emily scolded a little concerned.

"Emily, I'm begging you! We need to talk, please. You have to believe me!" Alison kept pleading. The little concern the brunette had for the injured girl soon vanished; she didn't know why she insisted on the same thing.

"I said no! Go away! It still hurts me to talk about my wife's death. It hurts me remember her every day. It hurts me to know that she's no longer with me but above all, you making fun of my misery hurts me the most." Emily's voice drifted off and a single tear escaped her eye, but the brunette quickly wiped it away. She'd be damned is she let show more vulnerability.

"I don't know where or how you found so much information about me, but be thankful that I don't like problems because if not, right now you'd be handcuffed in the police station, so you better leave." Emily attempted to close the door once again only to be stopped by Alison, again.

"Ok, I'll leave but listen to this." Alison tried one last time. She was sure that this would make Emily believe her; it was her last chance; her last resort.

"I have nothing to listen to. Leave!" The brunette spoke through gritted teeth, pushing hard on the door trying to close it, but Alison pushed back with the same force to avoid it.

"Tonight, my heart is chained to yours; I give you my soul and my body. I can't give you my love, because that one already belongs to you since the first time I saw you."

Emily heard that phrase while struggling against Alison to close the door. As soon as Alison was done speaking, Emily's mind froze and finally the door closed. Whether she or Alison had closed it, the brunette wasn't sure; but that phrase, _that_ phrase only she and her wife knew it. Those were the words she had said to Alison the first time they made love. Tears streamed down her face; she couldn't believe it. Alison— her wife couldn't have told anyone else.

Then it clicked.

It was true. That was her Alison. Her wife was alive.

Alison was sure that Emily recognized her. She knew Emily recognized their phrase. Their code. Their promise. But Emily was the one who closed that goddamned door; that only meant one thing for the stormy-eyed girl. Emily didn't care.

Maybe that was her fate; to live without the love of her life and without being able to get close to her daughter. It hurt too much to have to go on with her life without the people she loved the most, but she felt at ease knowing that they were happy— not with her, but with Spencer.

If at some point she came to hate that woman, who was once her accomplice and confidant, that woman had her blessing because she'd offer happiness to her family.

The stormy-eyed woman walked slowly, limping a bit due to the slamming door she stopped with her foot. The sun had hidden and the clouds were covering the sky, as if it had become sad.

Alison arrived at the park and sat on one of the benches. That park meant a lot to her. Many things had happened there, but now it was only a witness to her misery. Alison let the tears fall; she felt so lost, just as much as when she didn't know who she was.

People happily strolled through the park, but turn to see Alison as they passed by her and whispered; it was not normal to see a young woman crying in a park at this time, but she didn't care. She just wanted to vent her pain, but she couldn't go home. Mrs. Marin was there and Alison couldn't talk to her about what had happened, and Hanna was working her shift.

Alison was lost in her thought when a car screeched to a halt, pulling her out of them. The stormy-eyed women peered up and saw Emily hurriedly get out of the car, leaving the driver's door opened. She strode towards Alison and, although the girl wanted to stand up and leave, something made her to stay put, waiting for the brunette to reach her.

"Alison, please, let's talk." Emily said once she was in front of the girl. She looked at Alison anxious and fearful, studying her.

Alison scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Now you're interested in talking, right?" She sarcastically said; her tone a little harsh. Alison stood up and gave Emily a fierce glare before walking away. She still had trouble walking, her foot really hurt, but she didn't care. She just needed to be away from her.

Alison heard her name being called and footsteps getting closer as she tried to walk faster— as faster as her injured foot would allow it. She felt a hand on her arm gripping her forearm, but the stormy-eyed woman pulled her arm away and continued walking without looking back.

She shook her head, trying to calm herself down. She was pissed; she didn't know why, but she was. Maybe she was because Emily all of a sudden decided she wanted to talk after _she_ closed the door on her face.

"Alison!" Emily grabbed her forearm, again, and whipped her around to face her.

"Please…" The brunette pleaded staring at Alison with those lost puppy dog eyes that she couldn't resist. Alison caved in and nodded slowly. "Wanna help?" Emily asked with concern when saw Alison wince in pain. The stormy-eyed girl nodded again.

Emily put Alison's arm around her neck as she wrapped her arm around the younger woman's waist, helping her to support her weight until they reached the brunette's car.

Emily opened the passenger's door and assisted Alison to hop into the car, fastening the seatbelt for her. Having Emily's face so close to her own didn't help Alison. She desperately wanted to kiss the brunette, but she knew she couldn't; after all, Emily was engaged.

Emily looked up to see her, but Alison avoided her gaze. She heard the brunette let out a sigh finishing with the seatbelt before straighten up and shut the door close. The brunette walked around the car and climbed into the driver's seat. Alison stared out the window, refusing to look at her. She could feel Emily's gaze on her, but she shrugged it down. Emily sighed again, starting the car and driving off towards her house.

They both remained silent. An uncomfortable atmosphere could be felt inside the vehicle and it was driving Emily crazy who stole quick glances at the girl beside her once in a while during the drive.

Alison kept staring out the window at the passing houses while her mind was miles away, thinking how the inevitable conversation would go this time. She didn't realize Emily had pulled into the driveway of their house— Emily's house until she heard the driver's door slam close.

Emily went to her side, opened the door and helped her hopped out the car and inside the house. She guided Alison through the house towards the living room. Alison sat on the couch while Emily stood, pacing back and forth, thinking what to say. She was nervous and Alison knew it. Emily always did that.

The brunette stopped her back and forth abruptly and looked at Alison. She opened and closed her mouth, but words didn't come out. Emily's pacing began again; one hand was in her waist and the other ran through her tousled brown hair. She finally took a seat in front of Alison.

"How?" It's the only word she could mumble in a painful, anxious tone.

"How… what?" Alison tilted her head not understanding.

"How did you come back? I don't understand. Where've you been all this time? What happened? This— this is very complicated." Emily rubbed her face with both hands. "Even if I don't want to, I still doubt about you."

"Not even I know how I came back. All I know is that I was in a kind of paradise, but time there passed very slowly. I— I don't know what happened; I just remember saying you all see you later, entering the OR and falling asleep because of the anesthesia." Alison shook her head, trying to gather as much information as she could remember.

"Later, when I woke up, I was in that paradise. I don't know how long I was really there, but after a while, a woman— this woman" Alison gestured to herself, "visited me and told me she had a message for me. She said that I still had many things to live and she touched my chest, then I woke up in an ambulance next to a blonde girl. Later, I woke up again in the hospital; Spencer treated me all the time I was there but—"

"And you knew who she was? That's why when you saw me, you faint?" Emily interrupted her. "Then, why do you just come looking for me today?"

"If you didn't interrupt me, you'd know." Alison rolled her eyes at the impatient brunette. "No, I didn't remember who she was; all my memories came back when I saw you at the ice cream parlor."

"That's why you said my name?" Alison nodded.

"I— I don't know what to say, Ali. I still don't believe it. This is very difficult to assimilate." The brunette ran a hand through her hair stressfully and stood up, starting to pace again.

"Alive! You're alive!" Emily laughed incredulously. "Do you know how many times I wished for this to happen?" The stormy-eyed girl shook her head.

"Thousands of times! I wanted to wake up and realize that everything had been a stupid nightmare and that you were there with me." Tears began to stream down her face.

"But no! You were dead and I was going through the worst years of my life, and when I finally thought that I could at least live content the rest of my life with Spencer, life gives me a setback bringing you back to confess me that you, the love of my life, are alive; that my greatest wish came true." She trailed off and wiped her tears angrily. "What an ironic fucking life!" She hissed.

Emily turned to Alison, who was still perched on the couch and closed the distance between them. She crouched down in front of Alison and brought her hand up and caressed the stormy-eyed girl's cheek. Alison felt a torrent of electricity travel through her body at the contact. The brunette looked into her eyes and Alison could see her thoughts running wild inside her head.

"Do you know what's worst?" Emily whispered as fresh tears escaped her eyes. "You may be my Alison, my sweet and beloved Alison, but I can't recognize you. I can't. This isn't you. I'm sorry, my love but I can't." Emily launched forward into Alison's arms as she cried like a scare little girl. Her sobs were loud and she held onto Alison for dear life.

"You have no idea how much I cried for you, how much I missed you… but I can't recognize you, I can't." The brunette mumbled between sobs, crying harder.

Alison couldn't do more than hug her. She couldn't find words to comfort the broken woman in her arms. She hugged her tightly every time a sob broke through Emily's body; she was beginning to regret having told Emily the truth. The brunette was suffering more having Alison close and the stormy-eyed woman wondered if it had been better not to have re-entered Emily's life.

Emily felt her life had been restored once she knew about Alison being alive. She was her Alison, but this girl was very different from her wife. Alison— her wife had beautiful icy blue eyes that on many occasions seemed like the sky was in her eyes with a beautiful bright. Her skin was white and smooth, but not as white as this girl's and while this Alison had light brown hair— almost like sand— her wife had bright blonde hair.

She thought that maybe she needed to spend time with this Alison to get used to her little by little, but she couldn't. No yet. Emily needed wrapped her head about a lot of things.

She kept on telling Alison she was sorry she couldn't recognize her as her sobs subsided. The stormy-eyed woman pulled Emily away from her body and asked her to close her eyes. Emily looked at her confused but she obliged. A few seconds passed in complete silence and Emily wondered if Alison had left when she felt the stormy-eyes girl's lips lightly grazing her own but didn't making full contact.

The brunette wanted to pull away, but Alison's hands moved to her cheeks to keep her in place, feeling her lips dangled teasingly in front of her. Emily sighed shakily and their breathing became rapid and short as each second passed. The atmosphere in the room was thick and Alison finally gave in to her urges and connected their lips in a soft kiss that, in a matter of seconds, became heated causing a moan to escape from Emily's throat.

Alison nibbled on Emily's lower lip, soothing straight after as her tongue ran along her lip asking for entrance. The brunette caved in and opened her lips slowly as Alison's tongue darted into her mouth. They fought for dominance, but Emily gave in quickly, letting Alison to kiss her however she wanted.

Pleasure seeped through their lips as their tongues met and moved. Emily snaked her arms around Alison and brought her closer to her body. She could feel the young woman's heart beat against her chest. The need of air was growing but neither dared to break the kiss; they were lost in each other's lips.

Suddenly the front door flung open and someone walked in, stopping dead in their tracks as anger and betrayal flashed in their eyes.

"Emily! What the fuck is this!?" Emily and Alison broke away sharply only to see Spencer was standing at the door with a hurt expression and tears falling down her eyes. From her hands fell a white box and the lid opened with the thud, revealing a beautiful wedding dress.

* * *

 **Oh, shit...**


End file.
